Of Werewolf and Man
by Rosslyn
Summary: Harry learns from Remus Lupin how to survive Voldemort, life, lonliness, bad weather, and a werewolf in particular. Chapter 27: If Lupin is going to spend Christmas Eve in the shrieking shack, Harry's going too. HPRL slash warning, ALTERNATIVE BOOK 7
1. From Where It All Began

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_A Harry Potter x Remus Lupin __slash fanfiction, for dearest Athenaadante.  
_

* * *

"So, it's just you and me then."

Harry clasped his hands around his hips and looked upon his companion, expression indecipherable. The taller, older, and somewhat shabbier man smiled back ruefully.

"I think you will find that you are, in fact, essentially better off than me -" he said, placing a gentle hand on Harry's right shoulder, and guiding him through the door. Once the oak door creaked close behind them, he added absent-mindedly, "- in due course."

Harry sat on the bed and smiled a same remorseful smile at the man while he did all the hard job – pulling the curtains, putting up wards, and magically whispers spells that shrunk the bed beneath Harry's body causing the Boy-Who-Lived to crash onto the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Harry sat in the middle of the now-empty bedroom and stared at the man incredulously. "I thought it was all tea and conversation while the rest of the Order is gone."

"I wish, Harry, I wish," came the reply, as the other man sat next to him. "But as you no doubt would have guessed, no one else in the Order is available at this particular joyful time of the year. So while Moody feels you need a bit of extra training, I seem to be the only fitting person. Or the only person available, really."

Harry arched a brow. "Um," he surveyed the man in uncertainty, not because of his skills but because of his appearance – he had constant black shadows under his eyes, somewhat even-shabbier-than-usual robes, a skin colour that screamed malnutrition, and a often tired however warm smile. "Remus – are you sure – ?"

Remus Lupin stood up and patted Harry on the back. "Technically, I'll be your teacher again, but you may still call me Remus, if you wish." Pulling Harry to his feet, he added, "Yes, I'm sure. It seems I'm the only additional help you are going to get during the summer – to help you maximise your chances against Voldemort, that is."

Harry grinned sadly. "No pressure there, professor."

Lupin peered at him, a light smile upon his lips, and suddenly drew out his wand. "_Incendio_."

Harry widened his eyes and jumped as flames leapt from the fireplace behind, almost burning his robes. He whirled around to catch Lupin's smile.

"Constant vigilance," the man said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Harry sighed. Apparently Lupin-being-an-easier-teacher-than-Snape was just wishful thinking.


	2. The New Headquarter

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Athenaadante, get better soon  
_

* * *

After the first few hours of the recurring chant of "_Stupefy!_" "_Protego!_" "_Expelliarmus!_" "_Protego!_", both Harry and Remus became weary of their own echoes in the large room. The boy slumped on the floor once the last of the mild curses had dissipated on the wall.

"You are not taking this seriously, are you?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Lupin sat cross-legged from him, tilting his head slightly. "No, because _you _are not taking it seriously either."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm… just trying to think… for a bit," he managed to finish the sentence with difficulty. Lupin merely looked upon him in sincerity, gentle smile always upon his lips, as if encouraging him to carry on.

Harry laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Unlike the enchanted ceilings of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, it's almost blank with scraps of ancient paint barely visible, and bloodstains. Lupin once explained mildly that it was 'one of the disadvantages of having a werewolf in the house', and Harry fully suspected self-harm on Lupin's part. Not that he wasn't aware of it before, but the idea, the bloodstains and the combined image of this shabby, worn man in front of him made Harry want to sigh.

And he did. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Professor Lupin," Harry licked his dry lips before carefully setting out the question, "Why – why did you - "

"- offer my place to be the new Headquarter?" Lupin finished for him, his voice not unkind. "Because, just like Sirius' place, this house is well-hidden and I think the last place people are going to expect the company of so many good wizards and witches."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Lupin as he realised that it was again, something Lupin called 'the disadvantage of being a werewolf'. The man sounded ever so mild as he said it, though, Harry couldn't even think of a way to express his sympathy without sounding rude.

"It was after I got bitten, my parents were paranoid for a short period of time." Lupin went on, unaware of Harry's straying thoughts. "They were afraid that Greyback was going to come back and finish me off, as it were. So they enhanced the protection wards… it's not as fully protected as Grimmauld Place, of course, but Sirius did give us a few ideas when he came over for tea." He paused and smiled as distant memories came back to him, "In fact he tried to apply one of those permanent-sticking charms behind _my_ mother's portrait, but thankfully my mother wasn't half as nice as Mrs. Black, so she refused point-blank."

Harry laughed as he remembered Mrs. Black's pleasantries during their brief stay at Grimmauld's Place, and the expression on everyone's face when Moody announced that nothing would've worked to remove the old bat. Lupin sat near him, seemingly relaxed, and smiled all the while.

"That'll be Molly, I expect,"

the man said suddenly, getting up from the floor. He barely reached the door handle when Molly Weasley came in pushing the door with her back, armful of groceries.

"Oh hello Harry dear, Remus," the red-haired woman greeted them cheerfully, "is this the storage room?"

Harry tried to conceal a grin while Lupin said pleasantly, "It's Harry's bedroom, actually."

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Oh," she blinked again, armful of shopping bags nearly slipping. As Harry went over to help, he noticed that the good-natured woman was a little flushed. "Well… are you two -?"

"I'm Harry's new tutor for Voldemort," was Lupin's mild reply.

A mixture of enlightenment, fear and regret crossed Mrs. Weasley's face as she thanked Harry and swiftly moved back into the corridor. "I see," she said, "well, it's nearly dinner time anyway, so let's not overwork Harry now, right Remus?"

Lupin followed her and pointed a finger towards the direction of the kitchen, smiling slightly as Mrs. Weasley nodded gratefully in return. Harry watched from behind, smiling too until Lupin turned around in the doorway, catching his gaze. The half-amused half-questioning glint in the man's eyes made Harry tense suddenly as his hands went to his wand pocket, a small voice at the back of his mind mimicking Lupin's voice, _constant vigilance._

"Very good, Harry," Lupin smiled as Mrs. Weasley urged them to hurry up.


	3. The Lair

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_

* * *

They had now been in Lupin's place for little over a week, surprisingly the dwelling of the werewolf was larger and more complicated than they had expected, full of protections and magical wards both external _and _internally – Lupin admitted during welcome dinner that there were rooms upstairs that even he didn't know about, much to the interest of the twins. Over the course of the week they discovered that Lupin's place – the twins named it Lair, resulting in a good-natured laugh from Lupin himself – bore some resemblance to Hogwarts, where rooms, stairs and hallways kept moving around at their own will, leaving a bunch of very confused inhabitants. This, according to a disconcerted but amused Moody after a particular hidden chamber incident, 'could be the Order's advantage against the enemy', should they break into the house.

"Is it possible for them to break into the house?" Ron asked nervously.

Moody eyed him and barked, "Constant vigilance, young man!"

That was what Harry had expected, and as the rest of the Order worked to improve the wards and set out to do their mysterious jobs, he had just as much fun as the twins exploring the house, sometimes with Ron, Hermione and even Lupin himself. On a particularly memorable afternoon they found a very disgruntled Percy Weasley lost in the central bathroom, the one no one dared to use as the mirrors kept moving and revealing secret passages to other parts of the house – while you are answering to nature, as it were. Of course, since Percy wasn't a regular house guest, no one really bothered to warn him as he only came over to stiffly deliver a message from the Minister of Magic, so when Ron, Fred and George cracked up laughing mercilessly at Percy's sudden display of private parts when they opened the kitchen door, Harry couldn't help but noticing how everyone tried to conceal a smirk.

Another thing Harry couldn't help but noticing was the appalling weather. The muggle news reported an average temperature of 8-10 degrees Celsius in the middle of July, with hailstorm, hurricanes and extreme fog conditions, which was abysmal even for English standards. When Harry mentioned this to Lupin, the man had looked at him significantly long enough until the truth dawned on him:

"It's the Dementors, isn't it, sir," he said under his breath, shivering a little, despite the warmth in the dining room. "Voldemort's – he's – he's gathering - causing all these gloom…"

"Gloom, indeed," Lupin sipped his wine, and smiled as Hermione and Ron joined the table. "Horrible weather, isn't it?"

Hermione shook off small hailstones off her coat as she hung them by the fireplace and nodded, sighing. "So much for global warming."

"Global what?" Ron asked absent-mindedly while piling a mountain of food on his plate.

"Global warming," Hermione sat down and immediately went into lecture mode, "It's climatic change, but the Muggles are confused because this isn't what they would expect, some think it's anti-cyclonic gloom but that only happens in winter…"

Harry grinned at Ron's half-blank but clearly regrettable face before turning away to face Lupin again, wanting to continue the conversation. The man was staring into the fire as if mesmerised, his grey eyes slightly unfocused, at that precise moment Lupin looked open, vulnerable, and even sad.

"Prof – professor – Lupin?"

Lupin started and a silvery mist gathered in his eyes like a storm, before focusing on Harry again.

"I'm sorry, it's quite warm in here… I assume Alastor won't be too happy with me if I nodded of in front of you," he said, smiling again, as always.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you fall sleep in front of me?"

Lupin patted the boy on the shoulder. "Sets a bad example, doesn't it? Constant vigilance and all."

Harry let out a dry laugh. "So I'm supposed to sleep with an eye open now, am I?"

Lupin got up and treated himself to more wine before answering, "If Alastor could have his way, I think he'll want you to sleep with two eyes open, and a mouth, so you can shout curses any second when a friend bursts through your bedroom door after getting lost in the loo at 3am in the morning."

Everyone within earshot range laughed at this, accompanied by Moody's harrumph. All eyes were now resting on Lupin, who despite his shabby and weary appearances, seemed to be in good spirits and smiled genuinely. Harry knew why, the man was in a room full of people whom he liked and liked him in return despite what, or who, he is, and he was in his old house. Harry had no doubt that Lupin faced difficulties in his childhood, but from the little clues he could gather, Lupin was slightly better off than Sirius in some ways – his house wasn't full of black magic, his family loved him as much as possible and were not followers of Voldemort, there were no paintings on the wall that screamed insults at whoever passed and compared to that, being occasionally lost in the loo was a tiny little hic-up everyone was prepared to endure.

Upon realising that he had everyone's attention, Lupin set down his wineglass and cleared his throat. Harry looked up, fully expecting something along the lines of 'by the way, the second room on the first floor is out of bounds because a family of boggart lives in there', instead the man merely announced, to his surprise,

"I'm Harry's new tutor for Voldemort."

Although Lupin made Voldemort's name sound like an ordinary NEWT subject, his gaze circled meaningfully around Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Mr. Weasley, all of whom were frowning thoughtfully, much to the children's surprise.

"Professor Lupin's the best Defence Against Dark Arts teacher I've ever had," Harry burst out after a few minutes of silence, accompanied by furious nods from the Weasley children and Hermione.

Lupin smiled almost wearily. "There are, however," he crossed his fingers on the table, staring at Mr. Weasley in particular, "things you must know before I can teach you everything _I _know."

By the look on Ron's face Harry knew that he wasn't the only one who thought Lupin was speaking in riddles. He glanced at Hermione, who bit her lip nervously, a bright glint in her eyes that indicated rapid thinking and vague ideas formulating, but the room was awaiting his response.

"Knock me out," Harry said, shrugging.

Lupin peered at him in a very Dumbledore way for a few more seconds, before saying, mild as ever:

"I am a mixture of good and Dark magic, Harry."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here's a double-chapter, hope you like it. They are getting longer as well, have you noticed?  
Next chapter will explain why some people don't think Lupin is the best person...or creature (hint hint) to teach Harry._

_Review would be very kind indeed, Moony thanks you in advance. smiles  
_


	4. Good, Dark and Everything in Between

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_I solemnly swear I am up to no magic_

* * *

"A mixture of - ?"

Harry stared, frowning slightly. The silence in the room was deafening.

"What do you mean?"

Lupin smiled again, this time ruefully. "Think, Harry, think. You know what I am. It's funny," he blinked as he looked around the room, "Sometimes I think I and Severus Snape have unusual similarities."

Both Harry, Hermione and Ron's faces twisted involuntarily. Before any of his friends could speak, Harry insisted stubbornly, "You are one of the best DADA teacher I've ever had, sir. And I don't go around giving pleasantries to Snape, for one thing."

No one laughed, the expressions were darkened as memories about Snape, Dumbledore, Malfoy and the fateful night came flooding back to everyone. Harry felt a tight knot in his stomach and a sudden urge to defend the werewolf, for Lupin was the complete opposite of Snape, he was kind, polite, intelligent, knew what humour was and never gave in to dark magic –

Harry swirled around suddenly on Hermione, whose eyes were widening in shock, and he knew that Hermione had thought of it as well.

"Is it because – you are a - ?"

"Werewolf, yes, Harry." Lupin toyed with a spoon without looking up, "And if you remember correctly from your third year, they are – we are – dark, magical creatures."

Harry gaped, and shook his head violently. "You are not – that doesn't – what has that got to do with anything?"

"Some of us think that," it was Mr. Weasley who spoke up, rubbing his glasses in the same old weary fashion. "in order for you to defeat Voldemort, you might have to learn more than what is currently on the Defence Against Dark Arts syllabus."

"Dumbledore was going to allow Snape to tutor you, once you were of age," Kingsley's deep voice boomed across the table, and after a few seconds of stunned silence, anger flared from the children's side.

"_Snape?!_" "SNAPE!!" "That bastard – how can – _he's out of his mind!_"

Lupin held up his hand and the table fell silent again. The looks directed towards the werewolf were full of anticipation, fear, worry, and – Lupin noticed – determination, on Harry's part.

"Both I and Severus Snape have some continuous experiences of dark magic," Lupin explained simply, placing his hand on the table again. Harry's gaze automatically dropped onto these elegantly pale fingers, intertwined together involuntarily, betraying the owner's conflicting thoughts. Lupin went on, "It is true that Dumbledore once wished Snape could give you an insight into how Voldemort likes to work, of course, due to current circumstances – I seem to be the only person available."

Wind howled outside, raindrops battling against the window, the night was sinking deeper. All gazes fell on Harry, as if awaiting his decision. He looked around. Hermione was anxious, Ron frowning slightly just like his father, Kingsley and Tonks exchanged significant glances, even the Twins looked more serious than they had been in the past 17 years.

"So," Harry managed, his voice hoarse. "I'm supposed to learn dark magic? Use it against Voldemort?"

"Provided that you won't kill yourself in the process, yes, and if necessary." Moody, who was silent until then, suddenly turned both of his eyes on Harry in a piercing gaze.

Harry didn't back down. "I don't see the problem," he said coolly, carefully meeting a few raised eyebrows. "_Professor _Lupin obviously can handle whatever dark magic he experiences, better than Snape, I would imagine."

"And it's not like he asked to be werewolf," Ron came to the rescue, quietly blushing as all eyes turned on him, but finished bravely nonetheless. "There's a difference."

Lupin looked tired and worn, withdrawn even, but when he lifted his eyes Harry could see a shimmer of light within the mystical grey, silent words never spoken, emotions never showed. He felt the corner of his lips lifting slightly to form a smile that was met by Lupin's, as his hand reached under the table to pat gently on the man's lap, a move so spontaneous and intimate that made Lupin's smile flickered to surprise briefly, before widening into a beam.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, wiped his glasses one last time before settling them back and looking up. "Harry, you must think this through carefully." His voice was steady although he refused to look at Harry in the eye, "Although there appears to be no choice, the choice is yours."

Harry straightened his backs and glanced around the room, everyone was again staring at him in anticipation. The answer was waiting, pounding near his throat, an answer that had been there since the end of his third year at Hogwarts, when he walked through the DADA teacher's office and saw his favourite teacher packing, eyes fixed on the Marauder's Map, tiny smile upon his lips.

"It is my understanding that I will stand a better chance against Voldemort if Professor Lupin tutored me in his spare time," Harry said finally, each word resonating in the room like a powerful spell, "and I am fully prepared to sleep with two eyes open from now on."

The room fell quiet for a few minutes, the children smiled, the adults did too but in a more complicated and weary fashion. Lupin's expression was indecipherable but of content and gratitude. Harry remained stubborn-looking, absent-mindedly poking his pork chops and wondering whether he had just embarrassed himself _and_ Lupin in front of everyone, before he realised that Moody has already barked his approval and gentle chattering began to fill the room again.

As Harry got up to get his dessert, he walked past Lupin's seat and decided he should clarify himself. In the most mature and decisive voice he could possibly muster, he told the werewolf:

"You are the best Defence Against Art teacher we've – I've – ever had."

And when Lupin peered up at him in mild surprise, he smiled and whispered,

"Welcome back."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews faster updates :)_

_Next chapter, hopefully Lupin will show Harry what great power he possesses. (This goes according to the books, by the way, feel free to check wikipedia's entry if you didn't realise Lupin was in fact very powerful wizard and could be of vital importance in the plot.)_

_Also, I'm open to ideas on what other wonderful things the Lair (Lupin's house) could do, other than making the guests lost in the toilets, that is. :)_


	5. Speaking of Survival

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Mr.Moony_

* * *

Lupin closed the door behind him as they entered Harry's bedroom again, this time magically enlarged to the size of a duelling chamber. Spells were murmured softly as wards and additional protection were drawn up, and the noise downstairs were filtered immediately.

Harry got out his wand and backed to the side of the room, silently wondering where his bed had gone this time. Before he raised his wand in a defensive position, he suddenly remembered:

"Sir, I'm not of age yet."

Lupin walked over, waving his wand delicately as blinds were drawn on its own. "If I remember correctly, even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in self-defence. It is also my understanding that right this moment you are trying to defend yourself from Voldemort. _Oppugno._"

Harry ducked automatically as a flock of bright-coloured birds zoomed at him, just as Hermione did to Ron last term. He barely had time to think over the comment his tutor just given him before waving his wand frantically, aiming at nothing in particular and shouted, "_Finite incantatem_!"

The birds vanished, but not before leaving a large dropping on Harry's glasses. Harry peered up at Lupin's straight face and asked innocently, "Do you reckon Voldemort would allow me to take a break in a duel just to wipe my glasses clean?"

"You could ask," Lupin replied, this time the mischievous smirk was evident in his voice.

Harry paused in his moves, raising his wand suddenly (while his glasses hung lopsided in his other hand) –

"_Rictusempra_!"

Lupin flicked his wand in a lazy fashion that almost resembled Snape's, on the night of his escape. Harry tensed almost immediately and prepared for the next attack, but it was too late, he was swept off his feet and fell crashing into the cushioned walls. He had forgotten Lupin, being one of the best DADA teacher, was obviously capable of non-verbal spells.

"We are not taking turns, Harry, you must attack whenever you see an opportunity. _Lacarnum Inflamarae_."

The tip of Harry's robe immediately leapt into flames, causing Harry to jump and mumble, "I thought we were gonna start defensive there, _Aguamenti._ "

Lupin smiled. "Since we have the wards up, which makes underage magic – all magic, in fact – undetectable, we might as well take advantage of it."

To Harry's surprise, Lupin dropped his wand and instead extended his hand as if in invitation. His uncertain gaze darted from those elegant but pale fingers to the man's equally pale face, on which a rueful smile appeared.

"Watch this, Harry, this is why we asked you to make up your mind last night."

Lupin stared Harry straight in the eye, and Harry noticed that silvery mist began to gather again in those grey eyes, almost like the storm outside. It resembled power, power from somewhere deeper inside, at that moment Harry saw a side of Lupin he's never seen before, not a teacher, not a Marauder, not a kind friend – but a powerful wizard, carrying a burden heavier than any other, fully devoted to the Light yet having dark magic embedded in him.

Harry gaped. Flames leapt from Lupin's hand. The man held them like he would any round object, the long pale fingers lightly circling the heat, and as Harry blinked in surprise, he distinguished them with a mild wave.

"Wandless magic," Harry was finally able to say, eyes still widening in shock. "But – flames – that's – _really_ advanced…"

"This particular kind, however," Lupin picked up his wand and began surveying it, avoiding eye contact subtly again, "is not known to common wizards or witches. It's takes a certain level of dark magic to be able to perform it with ease, as I understand it."

Harry frowned, his mind swirling in thought. Lupin produced flames in his bare hands, but something was wrong with it. Being able to produce fire was easy enough, being able to do it effortlessly and without a wand was more advanced – but it was the colour. Most flames produced from wands and verbal spells carried the colour of blue, like _Incendio_, but the flame Lupin held was bright red – even brighter than natural fire, an eerie glow of red that made the flame itself look like an upward flowing of blood.

He looked up. Lupin, who had been surveying him instead for a minute or two, obviously recognised the mixture of fear and incomprehension in Harry's eyes. He went on to explain:

"Wandless magic has to come from the inside, Harry. In order for dark magic to come from the inside, you either have to submit to it, or -" he made a gesture at himself, smiling again humourlessly. "I discovered it soon after I was bitten."

Harry only frowned deeper. Remus Lupin. Werewolf. Dark Magic. He did not want to relate these things together, but it appeared that they correlate somehow. "But sir – that doesn't mean you are… you know…"

"Evil?" Lupin supplied, smile growing more genuine now. Harry felt stupid.

"No, of course not. Just… just a thought. With everyone taking this very seriously and stuff, you know?"

"And they should, _you_ should," Lupin pointed out rather sharply, "Harry, _you_ are not a werewolf. _You_ haven't got anything dark inside you, which means in order for you to perform this particular kind of wandless magic, as circumstances may require you to do so, you need to be extra careful. The last thing we want is for The Boy who Lived to team up with the Dark Lord, I shudder at the thought that you might one day have tea and biscuits and exchange pleasantries with Voldemort."

Harry wondered how come the man was always able to find humour in the darkest of times, and smiled quietly to himself. Lupin blinked.

"I hope I haven't proposed a plausible idea there," He said dryly, eyeing Harry carefully.

Harry laughed.

"No sir, last time you promised with me tea and biscuits we ended up duelling…right here."

"Good," Lupin scratched his nose absently, before fixing his eyes on Harry again. "So, do you want the whole package, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Warts and all." Raising his wand one more time, he asked, "Just how do I survive you, sir, before I even get the chance to have tea with Voldemort?"

"Will," was the simple answer.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, if it keeps coming and I keep updating at this rate, we'd actually finish this story before the 7th book gets published! (that's what I want XD)  
As for not enough Harry/Remus, well, it's gradual progression, no? ;)  
Also, I -would- write longer chapters, but I thought short ones are easier on the eye, and I can manage to update everyday. I hope you don't mind.  
_

_Next chapter: Harry's birthday approaches, but unfortunately it is very close to the full moon. So...?  
_


	6. Lupin's Fatal Flaw

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for all my lovely reviewers_**  
**

* * *

Another week passed quickly with thunderstorms around the corner just about everywhere they went, so they didn't go anywhere for most of the days. Since Harry had already left Dursley's, for the sake of protection the rest of the Order insisted on him staying indoors as long as possible – not that Harry would have wanted to go out in this weather anyway. He spent most of his time with Lupin, training day after day and secretly enjoying the semi-dark and powerful side of the werewolf that was only revealed to him, while quickly mastering the use of non-verbal spells and stealthy Apparation. Lupin had kept his promise and conjured tea and biscuits every time they took a break, when they would sit and talked about the weather, the good old English way. 

"Is there a spell that can keep your Patronus permanent, sir?" asked Harry one day, while lifting the blinds and staring at the gloomy sky. Lupin stood behind him and peered at the sky over his shoulder, trying to figure out what brought the question:

"There isn't, not that I'm aware of. Because your Patronus is supported by your innermost positive emotions… I doubt anyone in the world is happy every single moment of their life. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, his back lightly touching Lupin's chest. Warm scent of clean wilderness radiated from the man, a curious mixture of soap, grass, fur and wood – he inhaled deeply, and felt revived somehow.

"Well," Harry said, upon realising Lupin raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer. "I was just thinking… if this gloomy weather is caused by Dementors, if we can get a permanent Patronus circling the house or something…"

Lupin laughed. "Harry, Harry, Harry." A warm hand patted the side of Harry's neck, "The Patronus drive away Dementors. It doesn't give you sunshine." He paused, "And for a silly comment like that, _Expelliarmus._"

Harry was sent flying to the wall before he could even protest.

Despite those repeated, almost violent stealth attacks, Harry was able to finish each training session relatively unscathed, thanks to Lupin's equally skilful healing spells. The man would trace his fingers around the wounds and murmur softly, in a manner not unlike Snape's (without the wand, of course), while Harry sat, ate biscuits and watched himself heal. This was another thing Harry secretly enjoyed, the way Lupin bent over him surveying the damage he had inflicted, his long fingers lightly touching Harry's skin, his voice low and hoarse, almost mesmerising; and the twinkle of magic that ran from the tip of those elegant fingers to the deepest of Harry's body. He felt reassured by everything Lupin, his smile, gaze, quietly mischievous smirks, clear instructions, a whispered 'well done', casually sarcastic remarks about everything in life, and the tea and biscuit conjured by the lazy flick of the man's wand. He felt, against all odds, that under the mentoring of Remus Lupin, he actually did stand a chance against Voldemort, and everything in between.

The weather got worse, the think layer of storm clouds never lifted, just like the mood of rest of the Order. From what Harry heard, the werewolves were prepared to join Voldemort under the leadership of Fernir Greyback, save one – Lupin gave up his spy work after he agreed to tutor Harry, priority-wise, yet he seemed upset by these news. Harry understood why, the recruit of werewolves on Voldemort's part meant Lupin was again alienated – from his own kind, although Harry stubbornly believed Lupin was more of a man than werewolf. He heard that Lupin was able to persuade a few werewolves to have doubts against Voldemort, but inevitably it failed. 'A lost cause', as Moody put it, while his magical eye fixed on Lupin, a poignant glow of blue upon these premature lines of worry on a otherwise very handsome face.

The house on an average day was pretty much empty. Everyone who wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived went out and contributed their part to the Order, even Ron and Hermione - while Harry and Lupin (the tutor of The-Boy-Who-Lived, of course), were hidden away like the ultimate secret weapon of the Order, waiting for the final strike.

The Weasley twins occasionally popped around to keep them entertained with boxes of new Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes, the most recent being Shooting Mouths – a distant relative of the Extendable Ears, apparently, which works just like a Howler, only with an added ability of actually cursing (mildly, of course, as Fred rolled his eyes) the receiver along with regular insults. On several separate occasions a very bored Harry sent his Mouths shooting into Ron's room early in the morning with _rectusempra _written all over it, causing bursts of uncontrollable laughter that rang through the house, ended only with Hermione's shriek of _finite_!.

When Harry went downstairs he met a smirking Lupin at the breakfast table, flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ without looking up.

"Feeling a bit mischievous, are we?"

Harry drowned his piece of toast with beans before answering, "Just making my presence felt, that's all. Even he and Hermione are barely around – what is it that they are doing, collecting potion ingredients?"

Lupin peered at him. "It might seem trivial, but essential." When Harry waved his comment away, he put down the newspaper and began buttering his own toast, asking casually, "are you jealous?"

"Of what?" Harry raised a brow, eyeing Lupin suspiciously. The man smiled in a you-know-you-can-talk-to-me kind of way:

"Of them. Being together. I understand that you three have always been the closest of friends, and…" he trailed off, softening his gaze sympathetically.

Harry shrugged. The idea of Ron and Hermione being together didn't bother him as long it kept those two from bickering 24-7, as they did all through their sixth year. What made him curious was why Lupin raised the question.

"Well, because I was in a similar position once," Lupin said thoughtfully.

Harry absent-mindedly took a bite of his toast, pondered at what Lupin had said, and choked on it. "You mean – your friends – the Marauders – _who and who_?!"

Lupin chuckled. "Well, James and Sirius did hit it off in our sixth year… I think they called it 'education and practice', or something along these lines." Looking at Harry's incredulous face, he added, "Don't worry, it was brief. I assure you James loved Lily, as much as he did Sirius."

Harry said nothing. Lupin eyed the boy, whose face betrayed a mixture of emotions, and wondered whether he had said an inappropriate thing. Harry certainly wasn't against homosexuality, but his father and godfather –

"But, there were four of you," said Harry suddenly, his voice unusually high-pitched.

Lupin stared. A deep rumble of laughter began to form at the bottom of his throat, erupting finally as the other boy realised what a horrific thing he had just said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Lupin wiped his eyes and involuntarily dropped the bread knife onto the floor, "Do you think me and Wormtail would make a loving couple?"

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, blushing furiously. Evidently Lupin was enjoying himself, as he reached over and patted Harry on the back.

"It's quite alright. This isn't where I hoped for the conversation to go, but I must admit it had made my day."

"So, Sirius and my dad was - ?"

"An item, yes. They were incredibly close – I don't blame them, seeing that I was too much of a goody-two-shoes and Wormtail, well… let's just say we weren't as Marauder-ish as they were." Lupin poured himself and Harry a cup of tea before continuing, "I think it's safe to say to you that I was jealous at the beginning, Harry."

The look on Lupin's face was oddly reminiscent, it bore a complex significance that Harry didn't move or speak in case he spoke of the wrong thing. He tried to give the same you-can-talk-to-me smile, but it went lopsided like a half-grin. Lupin sipped his tea, casual as ever:

"I admit I have a fatal flaw within me, Harry. I…I like to be liked."

It took a minute for Harry to register what Lupin had said, and his throat close. Lupin looked at him, his expression mild, but Harry could see something flickering in his eyes – like the gathering and parting of clouds, uncertain whether storm followed or sunshine. _He likes to be liked_. These words bought a subtle pain to Harry's heart, as Harry knew that Lupin never had had many friends – three (four, if you count Harry's mum) at best, and now one has betrayed him, the rest dead.

_- He likes to be liked._

Harry bit his lip to restrain himself from saying anything stupid, like _I know how you feel, I wasn't loved at Dursleys_ - because he knew he wouldn't understand how Lupin felt – how the man was able to cope with the horrific transformation each and every month, how the man was able to stay committed to the Light side despite the dark embedded within him, how the man was willing to defend a magical community where he wasn't even fully accepted. It was sacrifice on Lupin's part, a sacrifice so natural no one spoke of it, and Harry saw a hint of bitterness and regrettable sorrow in those calm, kind grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Harry said softly.

Lupin smiled. "Don't be. Look where you've got me – didn't we start with your problems?"

"I haven't got a problem, sir." Harry replied quietly, heart still heavy with guilt. Lupin shook his head.

"This is hardly a conversation for the breakfast table. Let's change the topic." He raised his cup and Harry silently used _Aguamenti_ to refill it. Lupin inclined his head in appreciation. "Say, Harry, what do you want for your birthday?"

Harry blinked. He still hasn't got used to the idea of celebrating birthdays and being asked what he had wanted as a present, especially not from his teacher. "Um…" his eyes darted towards the calendar on the wall, noticing the 31st of July was just a week and a bit away – but not before he noticed there was a small picture of the moon scribbled on the 28th. He frowned slightly as he met Lupin's calm gaze.

"I have to ask you early," Lupin said, "You will notice that full moon is on the 28th. Since we are out of Wolfsbane potion – I doubt I'll be in any state to attend your party, Harry."

Harry frowned deeper. "Out of Wolfsbane potion? But -" he paused as he thought of Snape, "but surely you can get them somewhere."

Lupin chuckled. "Knockturn alley, perhaps, but even during times of peace I wouldn't risk anyone going down there for me. Besides it's expensive… and unnecessary. Since this _is_ my house, I have a fully warded basement that will both stop me from attacking others and drawn any possible noise – so you will get _your _sleep around full moon, I promise." He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm, squeezing the boy lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a pity… it's your 17th birthday as well, you'll be an adult… and do all sorts of unspeakable things." Lupin finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

On that note Harry looked up, his expression oddly determined, his voice full of smug joy. "May I ask you to conjure me Firewhisky and biscuits from now on then, sir?"

Just as Lupin picked up the newspaper and smacked him on the head, the front door barged open and the Weasley twins charged in. Fred gasped in a way not unlike his mother's:

"What's this? Teacher-children abuse?"

Before Lupin or Harry could answer, George replied in a singsong voice,

"Harry will soon enough be an adult, and professor Lupin is just getting some practice on the much-needed student discipline, are you not, professor?"

Harry laughed, whereas Lupin threw his hands in the air in resignation. "I'll leave you kids alone," he said, rising from his chair gracefully and disappeared upstairs.

Harry turned towards the twins, an eyebrow raised. "Ron is awake in the room with Hermione," he said flatly.

The twins sniggered. "No, we are not here for Ronnie, we are here for you, mate." Fred pulled out a magical quill and a pad, claiming a Rita Skeeter pose as George asked, "Dear the Boy-Who-Lived, what would you like for your significant 17th birthday?"

Harry smirked. He had just the right thing in mind. Pulling the twins closer, he whispered in their ear:

"I want you to get me a Wolfsbane potion."

* * *

_A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! I got carried away. :)  
I hope the way I am presenting Lupin goes according to the book, a kind, quietly mischievous gentleman, and a powerful wizard. I know there hasn't been a lot of romance - but just like Nicole says, Lupin isn't a thirteen year old who's gonna go lust after Harry.  
Also, "Lupin likes to be liked", that's what JK Rowling said herself. ;)  
_

_Next chapter: Full moon approaches, and there are some difficulties.  
_


	7. Full Moon Approaches

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_here's some vanishing floors for Vellouette!_**  
**

* * *

"A Wolfsbane Potion," repeated Fred and George in unison, their voices flat. 

Harry nodded. "And, well, some ingredients and an instruction book to go with it, if you can, please."

The twins exchanged a look indecipherable before locking Harry's eyes again, this time their face full of concern.

"Erm," remembering what Lupin had said, Harry added awkwardly, "you can always take money out of my Gringotts account if things get too expensive… I know with the war, business can't be booming and all…"

"Did he bite you?"

Harry stared. "What?"

"Lupin," Fred pointed a finger at the direction where the man had gone minutes ago, "did he bite you?"

Harry blinked at the strange question, then realised and laughed. "No, no! The potion's not for me! It's for Remus."

The twins exchanged another look, this time out of curiosity. Harry explained simply, "Snape used to make the potion for him. And it's very expensive to be purchased."

George snorted softly. "I can't believe Dumbledore gave Snape the chance to poison Lupin every month… and yes, it is quite expensive."

"But, you know us, Harry," Fred announced brightly, patting Harry's arm. "There's nothing we can't get for The One!"

"Shut up or I'll tell Ron about the garden rat you cooked in his soup – and you told him - what was it, penguin meat?"

"A rare delicacy indeed - " Fred began sweetly, but was cut short by a loud shriek as a hole suddenly appeared in the ceiling and Ron came crashing through.

"ARRRRRGGGGGH - "

Fred eyed his little brother, who was lying on top of a broken teapot, eyes squeezed shut, shouting and waving fanatically as if Aragog stood before him. George, who was much more practical, took a step closer and slapped him in the face.

"Hello to you too, brother," the twins said pleasantly when Ron finally jolted up and opened his eyes.

"How – what – Harry – I – _Fred? George? _Did you - "

Harry bit down a laugh as Fred answered most innocently, "We were just having small talk with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"But! I was in the bathroom, and the floor just fell open – it looked like a blackhole! I thought that was it!" Ron's eyes darted around the room as if making sure he wasn't in the afterworld, much to his brothers' amusement.

"Ronald, Ronald," George began, "You _are_ living in the Lair, get used to it, little brother."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, and closed it when he saw Hermione bouncing off the stairs.

"I heard a scream, and then you weren't there – oh Ronald! Whatever happened?"

Ron tried to regain his posture despite the large tea stain on the back of his shirt, and stammered, "um, well, the floor vanished, so I fell through."

"Right on top of Harry's breakfast," supplied his brothers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione sighed as she surveyed the damage, "Shall I cook you some more, Harry?"

Harry waved his hand just as Ron blurted 'what about me?' and declared that he was full. He gave a final wink to the Weasley twins before retreating upstairs to the quietness in his bedroom, where the owner of the Lair patiently waited.

"It usually takes half a week out of my life," said Lupin abruptly, upon Harry's entering. He sat near the window, staring at the sky – it was once again gloomy and sunless, the shape of the moon hung loosely in the clouds, almost round. Harry noticed that the fireplace was once again in the room, a sign for conversation. He waited for Lupin's explanation, although he thought he knew what the man meant.

"Before there was Wolfsbane Potion, it usually took 4 to 5 days… 2 days before full moon, then 2 days after." Lupin conjured another chair next to his, indicating Harry to sit. As Harry obeyed silently, Lupin glanced at him:

"How much do you know about werewolves, Harry?"

Harry gulped. "Um, not as much as Hermione," he admitted in a small voice.

Lupin smiled, not unkindly. "You might have to deal with us in due course, seeing how circumstances have changed."

"You mean, I will have to deal with _them_," asserted Harry stubbornly, his gaze unwavering. A faint shimmer passed Lupin's eyes, as the man placed a hand on Harry's lap, gently expressing his gratitude.

They fell silent for a while, after which Lupin spoke up. "Nonetheless, you still need to know how do deal with minions of Lord Voldemort… perhaps more so than you need for your exams."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not worried about that at all."

"Which part? Voldemort, or exams?"

Harry smiled. "Neither. Not with you around, sir."

An oddly proud feeling filled his chest as he spoke these words, a feeling so wonderful and acute that Harry felt compelled to verify himself. When Lupin silently vanished the fireplace, Harry was ready and on his feet, wand raised, _Expelliarmus_ on the tip of his tongue.

"Constant vigilance indeed, sir."

Lupin looked amused.

As full moon approached, subtle changes began to take place on Lupin. Harry noticed the man was increasingly pale, sick and remorseful. He wondered whether Lupin admitting his fatal flaw was also the effect of the full moon, seeing that the man usually kept his true feelings to himself. The wolfish characteristics were also increasingly evident, on several separate occasions Lupin was able to tell Harry's presence before he even finished climbing the stairs _and_ recite what Harry had ate as he entered the room.

"Today is the last day that you will be safe with me before full moon," announced Lupin mildly on the 26th of July. "I won't transform tomorrow, but the animal instinct will be too acute, especially if we are duelling."

Harry nodded and blurted out, "what if you have the Wolfsbane potion?"

Lupin smiled. "It'd make it slightly easier, and then I'll just have to be away for a maximum of 2 days." Seeing Harry's light scowl he added, "Don't worry about me, Harry. It's just that after the transformation, without the potion I will be weary… from being attacked by myself, of course."

Harry silently wished the twins would hurry up and bring him what he had asked, before it's too late. His insides cringed at the idea of Lupin scratching and biting himself, helpless and desperate in the form of a wolf, alone in the basement –

"- Harry?"

He started, realising that his mind had wandered off and now Lupin was eyeing him in concern.

"You look scared," Lupin said, "What's wrong? Is it because you have never been this close to a werewolf transformation before?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I've seen you transform, remember? It's nothing."

Lupin continued to survey him for a few minutes, then walked to the door. "You may go," the man said softly, his voice laden with desolation.

Harry stopped in the doorway, turned and tried to say something comforting, but could not produce a sound. He met Lupin's calm yet suppressed gaze and held it for a while, trying his best to produce a smile. Lupin smiled back, mild and polite as ever, but this time with a hint of sadness. Harry felt a sudden urge, a pain that shot through his heart, that could only be eased if he had done something – so he walked over and gave the man a tight hug.

"You'll be fine," Harry whispered against Lupin's chest, his voice muffled, almost pleading. Lupin gently hugged him back, rubbed his neck and hair, then let go without a word.

Hermione looked up in surprise as Harry came trotting down to the living room, panting.

"Harry? Your training session's over a bit early today, isn't it?"

Harry didn't stop to look at her or reply, but instead shouted,

"Fred and George Weasley, Diagonal Alley."

He tossed the Floo powder and poked his head into the fireplace, trying to ignore the dizzy sensation as Fred Weasley's face spun into view.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said the redhead pleasantly, handful of cheese sandwich. "Snack?"

"Er, no, thanks," Harry lowered his voice hurriedly, "listen, about the thing I asked you to get -"

George Weasley came through the door at that moment and positively lit up at the sight of Harry's head poking in the fire. "Harry! To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Wolfsbane potion," said Harry simply.

The twins exchanged a look again and George's face fell slightly. Harry waited anxiously for the answer as Fred got up and started pacing the room:

"You know Harry, it's a very complicated potion and not a lot of people has the skill or the patience to make it."

Harry felt his heart racing. "So?"

George bent down in front of him, scowling lightly. "Nowhere in Diagonal or Knockturn Alley actually sold the potion, but we were able to get you the ingredients - "

"- and the instructions." Fred pulled out a piece of crumbled parchment from the shelve, while George went to the cupboard.

Harry paused for thought. "How long will it take to make this potion?"

"Exactly thirty-six hours, literally," said Fred, handing the parchment to Harry. "I mean, literally. You can't leave the potion to brew for itself, you have to do something to it almost constantly. That's why people usually aren't really bothered… and if something goes wrong, doesn't matter how little, things can get _wrong._ Very very wrong."

Harry quietly figured out that he had at least 48 hours before the transformation would take place, and smiled. "I'll manage," he said.

The twins actually looked worried as George hesitantly handed him the ingredients needed. "Harry, you were _abysmal_ at Potions," reminded Fred.

"Maybe," the smile turned into a smirk when Harry nodded a quick thanks and goodbye to the twins and retreated.

Hermione looked just as worried when Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace, glasses askew, a piece of old parchment in one hand and a bag of suspicious potion ingredients in another. Harry grinned at her.

"What would you do, in order to help the person who called you the brightest witch of the year?"

* * *

_A/N: Double chapter in one day! It's because I don't have school :)  
Don't forget, reviews equals more updates! x)_

_Next chapter: The Wolfsbane potion is almost ready, and so is the transformation._


	8. The Wolfsbane Potion

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Kate, who happens to share the same image of Remus with me :)_

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the potion making process and Harry knew why the twins were so worried. The parchment needed enlargement as the writing were cramped together and miniscule, which turned out to be over a feet long – by which time even Hermione was gaping. 

With little than twelve hours to spare Harry and Hermione read and re-read the instructions, planned out their work and figured that each person would monitor (and stir, as it needed constant stirring) the potion for three hours at a time, while the other worked on the next step. Despite his unwavering hatred for Snape, he wondered how the man was ever able to pull it off by himself, and by the end of the whole stirring process both Harry and Hermione where exhausted.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen," Hermione commented, which was saying a lot in Harry's opinion.

He dug out a mug in Lupin's kitchen and poured the potion into it, remembering it was how Lupin drank it the first time he saw it. Some familiarity could certainly boost his confidence, as he had already asked a very irritated Hermione for the thirty-first time if the potion was authentic and not some extremely poisonous dose described on the instruction parchment should anything go wrong.

"Yes Harry, look at it, it's _disgusting_." Hermione rolled her eyes in a fashion not unlike Ron's, before collapsing onto the sofa. "I'm exhausted. You take it down to Professor Lupin and say that I send my best regards."

Harry nodded and proceeded downstairs, careful not to let the contents of the mug spill. He approached the basement and could instantly feel the tinge of magic surrounding it, the wards are obviously very strong.

Carefully setting the mug aside, he took a step into the ward and it seemed to accept him. Harry eyed the lock and waved _Alohomora_ at it. The door creaked open, and he was utterly surprised.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing, Harry?"

He was met with a familiar hoarse voice, as Lupin stood up in the corner and stepped out of the shadow, his face pale with incredulity.

"How did you get pass the wards? Do you even realise how dangerous – what if I had - ?!"

Harry watched his professor splutter and saw that the man had fear in his eyes, not fear because of Harry, but fear because of himself, a look that mixed self-disgust and weariness. He decided not to say anything but simply walk out of the door, feeling the magic on his skin once more, picked up the mug and walked back in. Lupin had regained his posture as he expected, and stood rigidly studying him, frowning as he did so.

Harry shrugged as he saw Lupin was looking at the door incomprehensively. "It just… let me in, somehow. I did use _Alohomora_ to open the lock, though…"

Lupin looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's because the wards were designed to let James in, and you _are_ his son…" he sighed in resignation. "Do not do it again, Harry. Be thankful that due to the appalling weather, moonlight have not had as much of an effect on me."

Upon realising that Lupin had accepted his presence and, to some degrees, intrusion, Harry tried to conceal a smile. "This isn't exactly a home visit, sir."

Lupin surveyed him. The man had retreated to the corner and into the shadows, where his expressions are dim, undecipherable. Harry walked closer and held out the mug, still hot with its semi-fluid contents, and smiled.

"Regards from your ex-students, sir." He grinned as Lupin's eyes widened marginally.

"I thought I caught an air of the potion before you came in," the man whispered in a barely audible voice, "But… how this is possible – you didn't – _Knockturn alley?_"

"I tried," Harry sat down cross-legged facing Lupin, "Or rather, Fred and George tried, but no… he got us the ingredients and we made it ourselves."

Lupin's eyes have grown so wide it positively looked as if he was going to transform, but Harry reassured himself that the rationale within was still very much Remus Lupin indeed.

"But – that's - "

"Hard work, yes," Harry yawned involuntarily, and apologised. "Thirty six hours of hard work, actually, but then again we _are _talking about Hermione… oh sir, please just make sure we did everything right," he finished by glancing at the mug in uncertainty.

Lupin continued to stare at him blankly for a few more seconds before sniffing the potion and tasting it lightly. Then he pulled a face. "Disgusting as ever."

Harry beamed. Lupin drained the contents of the mug in one go and slumped against the walls with a heavy sigh, his eyes closed, expression uncertain. Then his hands found Harry's and squeezed them lightly.

"How can I _ever_ thank you - " he began, but Harry squeezed his hands back and cut short just in time.

"Don't say that. You sound like Mrs. Weasley."

Lupin chuckled, his voice still groggy but appeared to be in better spirits than when Harry first came in. Harry also noticed that the man hadn't let go of his hand.

"Guess I will be able to make your birthday after all," said Lupin after a moment of silence, a smile evident in his voice. Harry felt his mood instantly being uplifted as he turned to face the man.

"May I ask for my present, then?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry pondered. He knew Lupin had little or no money, and the last thing he would want to do is to ask Lupin to go down to Diagonal Alley and buy something in wrapping paper. He thought for a moment, absent-minded staring at the ceiling, fingers stroking Lupin's hand, which was warm albeit slightly rough.

"I want to have a proper duel with you," Harry said finally, smirking.

Lupin blinked. "A proper duel." He repeated the words flatly, eyebrows raising.

"Yes, maybe out in the open, just around the house, since I _can_ use magic legally now…" Harry tilted his head, "I just happens to think that you've been really lenient with me in training, that's all, sir."

Lupin glanced at him sideways. "Then I suggest you go and have a _proper _duel with Professor Snape," he said matter-of-factly.

"Hell no!" Harry started, pulling back his hand instinctively and watched the man laugh, a pleasantly hoarse sound filling the small room. He couldn't help but to smile and notice that as Lupin laughed the premature lines on his face lessened, the weariness that his handsome feature bore went away and made him look years younger. Again the odd fondness began to pour into his heart, not just a fondness for James his father or Sirius his godfather, but something more – of this man who bore no direct relation to him whatsoever, yet cared for him like any other and was the lasting one standing out of the four Marauders in this war, torn yet proud.

"So I understand that you want to have a _proper_ duel with me on your birthday?" Lupin wiped his eyes, smile still lingering on his lips. Harry nodded.

"Granted," he said mildly, patting Harry on the shoulder before giving him a gentle shove. "Now go. I'll be there on the 31st, wands at the ready."

Harry slept roughly that night, his dreams littered with images of werewolves in the forest, howling under the moon, and as he walked closer he could see one of them had grey eyes and a subtle gentleness within, almost pleading as the wolf turned towards him, and whispering the word 'Harry'. He tossed and turned and saw himself following the wolf into an ancient building, where Voldemort stood with a circle of Death Eaters, each faceless and wand raised, green jets of light directed at him – He stood paralysed, wanting to scream but no sound came out, he was sure he was going to fell until he saw a brilliant white light erupt before him, a Patronus, saving him from his downfall.

Yet he was so sure, after he had woken up and sat panting on his bed, that he did not produce the Patronus spell.

The next day he went down to the basement again, much to the surprise of the werewolf, almost ready to transform.

"Harry, it's too dangerous for you to be here," said Lupin almost exasperatedly for the twenty-sixth time, "I can transform any minute and - "

"You had the potion, you will be harmless," Harry insisted, slumping on the floor exhausted from the day's reading Hermione had given him. "Besides, my father was there for you. Sirius was there for you. I want to be as well."

Lupin's face went blank, and after a few minutes he rubbed his face wearily. "But you are not them, Harry," he said quietly, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry shrugged. "I know, but my point is…" he stole a glance at the man before continuing in an under breath, "Hermione's trying to make me do all the washing up for the potion we made…"

He could've sworn Lupin snorted softly as he added innocently, "It reminded me of doing detention for Snape."

This time Lupin let out a laugh that was genuine. "You adolescent child," he waved as in mock disgust, "You remind me of the countless times I've failed to persuade James and Sirius out of doing something dangerous."

Harry grinned cheekily, took it as his invitation to stay and glanced around the room. "Hmm, can't we make it more pleasant here, sir?"

Lupin peered at him. "I'm not conjuring Firewhiskey for you no matter what you say," he deadpanned.

Harry sniggered softly. "Wait till tomorrow then I can. It's freezing in here, can't we at least have a fire?"

Lupin extended his hand and Harry gave him his wand. A werewolf did not need a wand to do damage, after all. With a lazy flick that Harry had seen so many times, a old and battered fireplace appeared on the back wall.

Harry examined the logs, those looked as if they had been there since day one yet no one had made any use of them. He silently cast _Incendio_ and flames erupted, chasing away the chilling paleness in the room.

Lupin was observing him, smiling. "You are getting better at this," he commented.

"What, casting a fire spell and hope that Voldemort would burn to death?"

Lupin gently slapped Harry's hand as he offered him to nudge along closer to the fire.

"It might help if I'm an Animagus," said Harry regretfully, "but I guess there's not much I can do about it now, is there?"

Again the man shook his head mildly and mouthed 'too dangerous'. Nearer to the fireplace Harry could see Lupin's face, which was even paler than before, with sweat drops forming around his temple. He frowned.

"Harry you need to go," snapped Lupin suddenly, his hand curling into a fist. The words came through his clenched teeth, as moonlight suddenly shone into the room from the miniscule and battered window, Harry instinctively took a step back as he saw the pained expression on the man's face.

"Go, get out, I've never transformed in the presence of a human and I could – _arrgghhh_…"

Harry saw his transformation once and he did not need telling twice that it was happening again. The man was clearly restraining to retain his human mind, but the physical changes were too appalling, too painful, and he remembered something about werewolf's heightened senses especially towards humans –

"GO! GOOOO - !!"

Harry seemed to paralyse momentarily as Lupin waved him away, his pupils narrowing rapidly and a long, horrible non-human snarl followed. It is now evident that the werewolf had lost partly his mind, as the glare Harry received no longer bore any resemblance to Lupin's gentleness.

He began to back away, slowly at first, eyes fixed on his teacher. The transformation was a struggle, even more so than what he had witnessed last time, as Lupin fought hard to keep some level of consciousness on his behalf. He felt suddenly hopeless. He had promised to stay and help, but he couldn't do anything. The days when the three Animagus could hold their best friend down was long gone.

Or has it?

Heavy pants filled the basement as moonlight tore through the flames. Harry saw the paleness burning on Lupin's now fur-covered skin, and without a pause pulled out his wand.

He thought he saw a glint of surprise in those wolfish eyes before he mustered all his strength and shouted,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

_A/N: Apologies in the delay in updating, I had to do essays instead...exams coming up this friday! eep.  
Anyway, this chapter was quite difficult, and I hope my portrayal of Lupin hasn't faltered o.O And we've reached the 10,000 word watermark! Yay! (This is just the beginning of the story though...-smiles-)_

_Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep them coming, so I don't feel so alone in this XD -hugs everyone-_


	9. The Second Wolfsbane Potion

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for all HPRL fans_

* * *

Hermione and Ron were both sitting in the kitchen when Harry entered, half panting, his heart still thumping from what he had done. Before any of his friends got up to greet him he slumped onto a chair. 

"Harry? Are you alright? Where have you been?"

Ah, the classic threesome question. Harry smiled wearily. "Down and under."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. As usual, it was Hermione who spoke up, in one of her suspiciously lecture-like tones. "You know, Harry, you really shouldn't visit him… even after he's had the potion."

Harry sighed wearily. "Don't you think I've been put through this before?"

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "He's got a point," he said fairly. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"What happened? You look pale. Did he - ?"

Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes, trying to will away the stubborn images of an agonising werewolf that was once so gentle. It stayed no matter how hard he rubbed his temples.

Upon realising both his friends were staring at him in concern, he answered, "I gave him my father," then buried his head in his arms.

He could hear a small 'oh' coming from Hermione accompanied with a 'huh?' from Ron, and silence fell once more.

Harry closed his eyes. As he performed the Patronus charm the images he saw collided with his nightmare, and he was almost certain that the Patronus which saved his life in his dream wasn't his own. The animal jumping out of his wand tip was indeed his father, Prongs the Stag, whereas in his nightmare it was a suspiciously doggish creature.

Perhaps it was Sirius. Perhaps he missed him too much in his inner conscientiousness that it had came back to him to save Harry from his inner demons.

Half of Harry wanted to go to sleep, the other half resented as he knew the nightmares would return. He didn't have a chance to speak to the other Order members, not even Lupin, and since the nightmares did not represent any new plan of Voldemort's, it would have to wait.

"Harry. Harry, don't fall asleep here."

Hermione pressed a hand on his shoulders, and Harry raised his head wearily. She looked quite anxious.

"You probably need some rest, but there's no one around at the moment except us," she bit her lip and hesitated, "and something just came through by owl post."

Confused, Harry followed his friends into the living room, where a medium-sized potion lay on the table. He peered closer through the clear glass and immediately recognised the semi-liquid, mucky-coloured content.

"Wolfsbane?"

Both Hermione and Ron were looking at him in mixed anticipation and fear. Harry frowned deeply.

"But – was it Fred and George?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've already contacted them using the Floo and they said that they were absolutely certain that even in Knockturn alley they couldn't get it anymore, it has been prohibited, after Voldemort _wanted_ each of his werewolves to be as violent as possible. They went to so much trouble to get the ingredients, too, without making it look too suspicious…"

Harry did not take in the last part of her words as his mind began swirling quickly. The selling of Wolfsbane potion was prohibited. A very delicate and time consuming potion to make. No one except the Order members knew that a werewolf lived here.

"Snape," he said suddenly, the spat out sound making all of them jump. Harry turned to look at his friends. "There's no other explanation."

Ron looked sceptical. "But that _git_ killed _Dumbledore_ – he wants us dead!"

Harry snorted. "He probably does, this could well be poison."

Hermione was biting her lips again while Ron screwed up his face in disgust and muttered curses under his breath. Harry surveyed the potion for some more time when the front door creaked and a familiar _cluck cluck cluck_ came through.

"Professor Moody!" Hermione exclaimed, instantly cheered up as an experienced Order member approached.

Moody clucked closer, his magical eyes spinning 360 degrees rapidly, much to Ron's discomfort. "Poor fella's down at the basement, I see I see… what's this?" both of his eyes settled on the potion the three of them were examining, and a grunt of surprise came out of his throat. "Wolfsbane."

Hermione looked uncertain whether she should be relieved or afraid, and Harry stared on blankly while Moody scanned his eyes through them.

"Impressive, very impressive indeed," Moody's eyes came to fix on Hermione, who flinched involuntarily. "If I recall correctly there has been a ban on this potion lately due to Voldemort's doing… how you managed to produce this, however, is beyond me."

Harry cleared his throat. "We didn't make this potion." He paused as Moody glanced sharply at him, "Well we did, but Lupin already drank that one, and this is a second one."

He knew by the confused look on both Ron and Moody's face that he wasn't making any sense. "Hermione, you explain."

Harry sat while Hermione was positively interrogated by Moody, step by step and detail after detail starting from the moment Harry's pulled out of that fireplace clutching the instruction parchment in one hand and the ingredients the other, to right where they sat, Hermione talking in an urgent whisper, Harry and Ron listening blankly.

Finally Moody finished his questioning with a 'hmph' and pulled out his wand, alarming an edgy Hermione, but only ran a few spells silently over the potion.

"No detectable curses on the bottle," he grunted, picking up the potion and examining further. "Looks authentic." He turned the bottle upside down, his normal eye narrowing. "No message. No label. No nothing."

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione that said 'exactly'. Moody finished examining and carefully slid away the potion in his cloak. Before any of them could protest, he barked: "I'll take care of it, you go off to sleep," and clucked upstairs.

Harry slept badly that night, the nightmare returning only more vividly. Stitched across his mind was the image of Lupin, half-transformed yet still human, crying out in agony.

He sobbed, his scar hurting every moment of his existence.

The next morning, or noon rather as he slept through till one o'clock, Harry found Ron slapping him on the face gently to wake him up, a small bottle of potion in his hand.

"Here, Hermione says drink this."

His dry lips touched the content in the bottle and he immediately recognised the bitter-sweet taste as a headache relief potion. Harry silently thanked Hermione for it.

"Happy 17th, mate," Ron's face came into focus, grinning widely, oblivious to all the troubles in the world. "Fred and George reckon you should come downstairs first so we can introduce you to the adult world…" he smirked at the suspicious look on Harry's face. "I hear Professor Lupin's got something planned for you later, so we are gonna make sure you get _some_ fun at least."

Harry went downstairs ten minutes later to find the living room empty except his friends and the Weasley twins. He raised an eyebrow as everyone greeted him with wide grins and anticipation.

"Where are the…others?" He looked around, "the adults?"

"Adults?" Ron wrinkled his nose, "We are adults. You are too, considering."

Harry was about to roll his eyes when Fred and George piped up in a chorus, "_Adults?_ Oh no! Ronnie! When did that happen?"

Ginny burst out in laughter. Ron flushed a deep shade of red in the wake of Hermione, and batted away the caring hands of his brother furiously. "Sod off," he mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, be serious, where are the others?"

"Try not to get too _serious_ even if you are now of age," Fred patted him on the shoulder. "You'll leave us behind… the Chosen One."

"I will get serious and take advantage of the fact that I am now legally of age if you don't stop calling me that," Harry replied sweetly, his hand advancing towards his wand pocket. Fred jumped back in mock horror while Hermione harrumphed.

"They had an Order meeting in the morning and have been gone since then," she said, her arms crossing in a Mrs. Weasley-like fashion. "No one will tell us what's going on, only that 'we should be prepared'."

"Prepared? You lot too?" Harry turned on her, surprised. He was greeted by a collection of frowns.

"Oh, you see, I asked this when I was down with Lupin yesterday…" he quickly explained, eyes scanning the room. Everything seemed normal, no decorations, no presents around the fireplace – he silently wondered why he had expected so much after all those years at Dursleys, and shrugged to himself.

Hermione bit her lip. Harry noticed that she seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately. "Well, we – me and Ron, that is – kinda thought they were looking into the potion… but no, oh dear. We should be prepared." She trailed off, and before any of them could raise questions, disappeared upstairs.

Harry lost his third game of Exploding Snaps and was forced by the twins to drain down his fourth mug of Firewhiskey when Hermione returned, eyes bright and expression wild.

"They are back," she said breathlessly, stopping only to cast a disapproving look over the already tipsy Ron. "Honestly, it's only two o'clock in the afternoon you know."

"It's – _hic­_ – Harry's – _hic_ – birthday! He's seventeen now you – _hic_ - know!"

Hermione pursed her lips while Ginny made a noise that sounded suspiciously like '_McGonagall!_'. "Exactly, which is why I think the Order have something prepared for him – for all of us."

The room fell silent as all eyes were fixed on Hermione, interrupted only by Ron's occasional uncontrollable hiccup ("_sor – hic - rry_"). Hermione gave each of them a significant stare before announcing, in the words none other than Harry Potter himself,

"A proper duel."

* * *

_A/N: Oooh, a little bit of plot here and there -wink-  
Thanks for all the lovely lovely reviews, I also think there's not enough HPRL fics out there...that's why I decided to write one myself! -laughs-_

_Next chapter: Harry gets his proper duel... not really how he expected it, though.  
_


	10. A Proper Duel

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_I solemnly swear there is a plot_**  
**

* * *

When the Order members returned around four o'clock, they found Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children sitting in the living room each with a Defence Against Dark Arts book in hand, flipping and muttering jinxes and counter-jinxes under their breaths. 

"Wotcher Harry, sorry I'm late," as the rest of the Order stopped in the doorway to examine this bizarre situation, an unaware Tonks burst out of the fireplace and immediately tripped over half a bottle of Firewhiskey they had abandoned on the floor. Quite a few eyebrows were raised, including her own. "Been drinking, have we? Taking advantage of adulthood already? Or is that eighteen? Ah I never cared anyway," she finished with a shrug.

Lupin, who had been silent until now, cleared his throat. "Nice day, Tonks." He greeted pleasantly.

Tonks turned and beamed at the sight of the others. "Well not quite actually, I was caught in the middle of a blizzard… managed to duck into the Leaky Cauldron in time to make it, though." She took out a parcel under her cloak and winked at Harry, who rose to get it and dropped the book he was reading in the process.

"What's this? Remus isn't making you study on your birthday is he?" she looked enquiringly at Lupin, who managed to plaster a good-natured smile on his face.

"In fact, Tonks, it is just what I – we – had in mind for him - them."

Before Lupin managed to finish, all of the children suddenly swooped up and drew their wands, shouting simultaneously: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Tonks ducked just in time as several jets of red light came in her direction, before Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley and McGonagall deflected the curses in lazy flicks of wand, also simultaneously.

"What – Harry! Remus! What's going on?!" Tonks picked herself up from the floor, eyes widening in shock and disbelief, wands instinctively drawn and raised.

"Constant vigilance," Harry replied calmly as Moody harrumphed.

Lupin quickly explained the idea of a 'proper duel' to Tonks before finishing to turn to look at Harry, a gentle yet wicked smile upon his lips. "Looks like I've taught you something and you've passed it along, Harry." When Harry nodded and grinning in return he added, "However, as you've asked – we are here to give you a _proper_ duel."

Harry was beginning to wonder what was so special about his choice of words when the truth dawned on him, the gathering of the Order member, his coming of age, the _proper_ duel –

"Oh God," he swirled to look at Hermione, who gave him a 'I told you so' glance. A sudden surge of panic began to deposit in his stomach, "I thought it was a one on one!"

"It won't be when you lot face Voldemort," Moody barked suddenly, making them jump. "Remus persuaded us that it is time for some real action, for all of you."

Harry gulped. He had not been prepared for this, not up against five experienced wizards in the Order, two of which were his teachers, the rest Aurors. He glanced around and could tell from everyone's expression – apart from Hermione's, who was fidgeting in mixed fear and anticipation – that they weren't prepared for it either.

Five minutes later they all stepped outside into the garden and wards were drawn up to conceal underage magic for Ginny and Hermione, as well as prevent Muggle neighbours from noticing. Despite it being in the late afternoon, the sky was dark with storm clouds and light rain showered on their heads.

"Can't you at least make us dry?" asked Ron sourly, the effect of Firewhiskey evidently wearing off.

"Try asking Voldemort for small comforts," replied Moody, assuming his position casually.

Harry quickly cast _Impervius_ on his glasses and cautiously studied their imaginative enemies. Professor McGonagall stood furthest, her lips thin and pursed together to from a 'Detention, Potter'-like expression; Kingsley and Tonks stood at opposing sides and closed them in between while Moody covered their backs; and Lupin, though looking tired from the transformation, were smiling as he always did, standing at the front.

"Some birthday, mate," commented Ron in a desperate attempt to remain in control, and was greeted with a nervous 'uh-huh'. Hermione was whispering something fervently.

"- Now remember, if we do this collectively even the simple curses can become much more powerful, Okay? Just remember to look out for each other."

"Easier said than done," said Ginny, shivering. Harry wondered whether it was from the rain or the intimidation. He raised his wand.

"Let's get this over with, good luck everyone, _expecto patronum_."

A brilliant white stag erupted from his wand and swooped forward, taking the Order members by surprise. During the split second in which the grown-ups were blinking and their wands lowered by a fraction, several Disarming Spells were being shouted and missed their target by mere inches.

"Very good, very good!" Lupin commented, amusement evident in his voice. "_Incarcerous_!"

Harry could feel ropes springing out of the air and tightening around him before Hermione's classic "_Finite incantatem!_" freed him once more. He addressed his thanks by turning and blocking a Stunning Charm coming her way.

Inches from them Ron were waving his wand fanatically though no sound or curse came out, as Moody's Silencing Charm had its effect on him and Ron was never good at non-verbal spells. Harry deflected a Stinging Hex for him just as Ginny came to the rescue, muttering the counter-curse and Ron blurted out "_Tarantallegra_!" much to the dismay of Fred, who happened to be in the way of Ron's target-less wand pointing.

"You – idiot – we – are – on – the – same – SIDE! _Finite_!"

As George and Ginny roared with laughter, Hermione quickly sent a Trip Jinx towards Tonks, who were advancing their way. The jinx missed her as she ducked and tripped over a branch on the ground in the process, resulting in another round of laughter, this time from the members of Order themselves.

"All is well that ends well!" Harry commented, his face lit up considerably as his eyes caught Lupin's, both laughing. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Lupin seemed surprised by his choice of spells, and didn't bother to draw up a shield as the spell hit him square in the chest. The man immediately floated into the air in a fashion that reminded Harry of his incident with Aunt Marge, and laughed at that. Tonks, having picked herself up again sent a Leg-Binding spell towards Harry, who faltered and broke the spell sending Lupin crashing down to the ground.

"Oh no – _arresto momentum_ – sorry!"

Lupin was saved from serious head injury as the Slowing Spell worked on him and he regained his graceful posture soon enough, smiling broadly and sending a series of silent curses along Harry's way.

"Wha – _protego_! Ouch!" Harry managed to deflect two using the Shield Spell but the third slipped through, sending him crashing back and knocking out Ginny.

"Enjoying the challenge, are we?" said Ginny through clenched teeth, sounding amused while Harry scurried to get off her. She stuck her arm out and derisively sent her best Bat-Bogie Hex towards the former DADA professor, causing a chorus of 'ooohhh's from her brothers. Just as Harry paused to watch (rather expectantly, he might add), professor McGonagall closed in and waved _diffindo_ at them, ripping Harry's already mud-covered shirt. Harry lowered his head instinctively to survey the damage, thereby missing another jet of red light coming his way from Moody.

"Not working together as well as the younglings, are we?" Moody observed, his magical eye spinning faster than ever as Hermione and Ginny rapidly cast _Stupefy_ at him in collective effort. Harry couldn't help but notice that nearly everyone was wearing a broad grin as if someone had cast a Cheering Charm, clearly enjoying themselves.

The duel was becoming increasingly intensified as the Order members were shifting around forming unrecognisable ranks, sending silent but also unrecognisable curses along their way. Harry suspected that these curses were not half as damaging as they would be if a Death Eater cast it, yet it was intimidating and powerful enough to be – Harry chuckled silently as he repeated these words – to be categorised as a 'proper' duel.

Soon enough Ron became a victim to Moody's Stunning Spell and fell to the ground, much to the horror of Hermione, who rushed over and urgently whispered "_Enervate!_"

Harry, who turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Kingsley's raised wand, managed to shout "_Petrificus - _"

"HARRY!"

Harry felt a jerk at his hand as his wand escaped him, and saw a series of multi-coloured light coming from his side as Moody broke free of Hermione's control and joined Tonks. A whine of panic surged to his head, he had not known how to perform wandless magic, and it was nearly impossible to summon the wand in the dark –

"_Protego! PROTEGO! IMPENDIMENTA!_ Harry, take mine!"

Ron shoved his wand into Harry's hand as Hermione and George hurried to cover him, Ginny and Fred at Harry's side.

"Collective effort! _EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Tonks was knocked back and took Kingsley with her, Harry did not pause to survey the damage as he hurried to harden his grip Ron's wand and cried "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!"

Flames burst around them in a circle, breaking off visual contact with the other members of the Order. The sound of fire crackling and heavy breathing filled the air for a moment as the children took a brief break and the Order members were mildly surprised by the change in situation, until Lupin's calm voice penetrated through:

"_Aguamen-_"

Harry had been expecting this and raised his wand just in time to cast a Drought Charm, the inward sucking of air met the jet of water erupting from Lupin's wand and cancelled the effect of both spells. He could see the flicker of Lupin's smile behind the flames and couldn't help but smile in return.

"Had enough?" Professor McGonagall piped up, her voice crispy but not unkind. She had been the least active of all today, Harry wondered whether it was a Head of House thing or it was just because none of her students had also dared to fire a curse at her.

The children held their breaths, unsure whether it was a cue to relax or not. Moody let out a bark of laughter.

"Constant vigilance indeed!" he lowered his wand and distinguished the flames easily, before tucking it away. "Let's call it a day, shall we? It is the boy's birthday after all."

A whoosh of long held breaths fill the air as the children collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"Really, _some_ birthday, mate." Ron rubbed his eyes as Harry handed him back his wand, "next time, I'm not sure I would accept your birthday invitation…"

"Sorry," muttered Harry, also panting as Hermione and Ginny collapsed beside them. Fred and George were singing and swaying to some sort of National Anthem,

"_And Order saves our gracious Harry, long live our gracious Harry…_"

"Oh shut up," said an irritable Harry, suddenly feeling sore all over. He mentally reminded himself that Lupin was indeed a true Marauder hence could not be underestimated, as the man walked over and extended his hand.

"Nice work Harry, nice work to all of you." Lupin smiled as he pulled Harry up, "Come on, we have some real birthday treat lined up."

They followed Lupin into the house and each received an elegantly performed Hot Air Charm to dry off their robes, and a pat on the back from the Order members. Ron and Hermione apologised to Tonks for knocking her over on several occasions but was waved off good-naturedly. Ginny and the twins were polishing over their wands and discussing appropriate lyrics in the _God save Harry_ song. Harry leaned over to Lupin and whispered,

"Thanks, professor."

Lupin chuckled. "Well, it _was_ what you had asked, was it not?"

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I'm just glad that you didn't invite Snape to this."

For a brief moment he thought he saw Lupin's expression falter into concern, but before he could see closer, Lupin was smiling again.

"Happy 17th, Harry."

They followed Lupin into the living room, where the rest of the Weasley family stepped out of the fireplace, beaming.

"Oh Harry! Happy birthday! And look at you," Mrs. Weasley surveyed Harry's ripped shirt disapprovingly before fixing it with a flick of her wand. "What happened?"

"Explanations later, Molly, let's give the boy what he deserves." Moody growled from behind, exchanging a glance with Lupin. Before any of them knew what was going on, they waved and chorused,

"_Finite incantatem._"

The room suddenly filled with decorations, food, drinks, games, and a large banner with glittering letters reading "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER" as a golden light swept across, lifting the Invisibility Charm along with it. Harry's face lit up as he saw Lupin glancing at him, evidently satisfied with himself.

"A little something," said Mrs. Weasley fondly, and Harry knew that she had been the one to put up all these decorations and making a nice fuss over things. He went over to hug her tightly, bringing tears to the kind woman's eyes.

"Don't…you've grown so much…oh Harry…"

The rest of the Order watched, smiling solemnly while the twins began softly singing the Wedding Marches.

"_Here comes Harry, our new adopted brother, oh the Boy-Who-Lived in our house -_"

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley," said Harry sweetly, pulling out of her embrace and turning around to smack the twins on the head. "There. Where were we?"

People laughed, and the Party was a full-on within a few minutes. More members of the Order either stepped out from the fire to take a brief drink or poked their head through for a word of congratulations, and soon the room needed magical enlargement as more and more guests came.

"Let Harry do it, let Harry do it!" Ron shouted excitedly, "He's of age!"

"What a privilege," commented Hermione. Harry was unsure whether she was been sarcastic or genuinely envious, but decided not to care as a mixture of Butterbeer, Firewhiskey and Oak Matured Mead went to his head.

"_Engorge – _no, sorry ­– _Engorgio_!"

Lupin, who had been leaning against the wall sipping his wine suddenly flopped onto the floor as the wall retreated behind him, revealing extra space. Harry laughed and apologised half-heartedly, walking over to pick the man up.

"Y'all right, professor?"

Lupin elegantly got up and dusted his robes. "Remus, Harry. If you indeed recognise me as your professor I doubt you would've done that without a warning."

Perhaps it was the warmth in the room, or maybe it was the alcohol making him feeling grown-up, at that moment Lupin did not look like his professor at all. Instead Harry went over and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder (realising Lupin was in fact quite a bit taller than him in the process), commenting a bit too loudly for his own good, that Harry liked Remus Lupin, professor or not.

Luckily the room was too loud for anyone to register what the birthday boy had said, only Hermione was giving an oblivious Harry meaningful looks. Lupin tensed briefly before relaxing and slapping Harry's back gently,

"You are drunk."

"Nope, I'm sober," Harry swayed and beamed broadly at the man. "Best birthday ever, sir, I'm really glad you are here. That hideous potion making has paid off!"

With that Harry went over to join his friends and began chasing mashed potatoes across the table, leaving a slightly taken-aback werewolf, quite unsure of how to react.

* * *

_A/N: I hope I did the duelling scene alright, I confess I'm not that great on action pieces...  
Any feedback is greatly appreciated! -smiles-_

_Next chapter... I don't know what next chapter's gonna be. XD Will update soon if the reviews keep coming! -wink-_


	11. Professor McGonagall's Request

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Kate, thanks for all the loving words :)_**  
**

* * *

Harry's coming of age also marked that July was replaced by August, by which time it seemed that the Dementors had decided to take a universal holiday and sunlight shone down on every corner, the temperature soaring to over thirty-six degrees Celsius. 

"Oh what is that old bastard up to again?" Harry complained, fanatically fanning himself. "It feels like there are a herd of Hungarian Horntails breathing down at us."

Lupin only smiled amusedly and conjured ice-cream out of the thin air. "Nice thought. If I didn't know better I would've assumed you eavesdropped on the Order meetings again." When Harry raised his eyebrows Lupin explained, in a more rueful voice, "Voldemort is in fact planning to capture the dragons and using them to his advantage."

"Along with every other magical creature in the world," Harry snorted. "I wonder when he's gonna make a move on Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts."

Lupin looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or not, and compromised by taking a bite on the ice-cream. Harry flapped his shirt desperately and felt like wriggling on the floor, the heat was penetrating. Lupin surveyed him.

"I reckon I can teach you some useless spells as well," the man said with a casual shrug. "_frigulus._"

The room cooled immediately and Harry felt like doing a double-flip. "That's wonderful! Teach me that."

Lupin showed him the incantation and the wand movement. "Don't overdo it or it'll start to snow," he said. "The weather's bizarre enough as it is."

Harry grinned as he practised the spell silently, and snowflakes began to drop from the ceiling. He glanced at Lupin, who was only wearing a loose muggle T-shirt, and smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Fancy an early Christmas?"

Lupin shook his head in resignation. "Let's go outside, we could use a bit of sunshine."

They stepped outside and was nearly swept back by the heat wave. Harry hastily settled down on the front porch, muttering _frigulus_ under his breath and pulled Lupin close.

The Lair was once again empty, Hermione had gone over to the Burrow, where the Weasley family were keeping up appearances as they could not risking the Dark side finding out where the new Headquarter was. Kingsley and Tonks were trying make use of the chaotic Ministry while the others did secret rallying for those who were uncertain which side to follow. There hasn't been a lot of attacks, however, which baffled Harry, as on the surface nothing seemed wrong except the outrageous weather, then again they _were_ in England.

"So what's the latest plan?" after a moment he turned to Lupin, asking only half-heartedly. He suspected that whatever the Order was up to it didn't involved him, and even as he was now of age, he was still excluded from those meetings.

Lupin glanced at him and reminded him that his ice-cream was melting before answering, "Hogwarts will still open this September."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or not, as he loved Hogwarts and going back to it would be like going home, but that would mean he would be again hidden away in an old and protected castle, not able to fight as he was taught this summer –

" – but not for you." Lupin finished quietly.

Harry stared. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry, Harry… but it seems that they – we – have decided it is best for you to not to go back to Hogwarts. Well, at least not go back to have your normal lessons, as there are more urgent things at stake."

Harry's eyes widened marginally as the words sank in. Lupin was studying him, his expression mildly of concern. "Are you alright by this?" he asked cautiously, "I've managed to persuade them that if you really want to go back, you can, but use instead of taking NEWTs the teachers would give you special training sessions like what we are doing now."

Harry swallowed. "Are _you _going to teach me though?" he had hoped the answer would be yes, that somehow they could find a way for Lupin to go to Hogwarts again, just like in his third year. But he knew it was a difficult task as the Board of Governors along with the rest of the school already knew of his werewolf status. It didn't surprise him when Lupin shook his head slowly and rather ruefully.

"I wish I could," the man gave him a small smile. "You are making enormous progress, your father and Sirius would've been proud." Pausing, he added in a smaller voice, "I'm proud."

Harry managed to smile at him in return before launching himself into a hearty hug. Lupin's scent surrounded him, the warm clean smell of wilderness, slightly sweaty due to the weather. He felt the man's arm tighten around him.

"You'll be OK, Harry. I promise."

Harry thought Lupin was shaking slightly, and the embrace was so tight it became painful after a few seconds. He didn't let go, instead hugged the man tightly in return, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Eventually Lupin regained control and eased gently, turning away from Harry, blinking back the tears. Harry pretended that he found the empty ice-cream cone intensely interesting for a few minutes before he decided it was safe to look up again. Lupin was smiling gratefully.

"I take it that you do want to go back to Hogwarts," he said, "I'll have a word with Minerva in this case."

Harry blinked. "Er," he began uncertainly, "how – what will I be doing if I didn't go back to Hogwarts?"

Lupin surveyed him silently before replying softly, "You stay here with me."

Harry's expression went blank for a split second, before a wide grin broke out and stretched from side to side. Lupin looked surprised yet uncertain at the same time.

"That's great! I'll stay!" Harry declared excitedly, "- if that's OK with you, of course."

Lupin chuckled darkly. "Harry, _why_ would you want to stay with – well," he lowered his gaze, "you will regret it when everyone else is going back except you, stuck in this place -"

"No, I want to stay," said Harry more forcefully than he had intended, his expression oddly determined. "I believe I stand a better chance against Voldemort when I'm with you, Remus. _Sir_."

Lupin smiled, this time slightly more cheerful than last. "We'll see, Harry. We'll see."

Harry was just about to open his mouth to press further when a doggish-like Patronus swooped in front of them.

"Tonks," Lupin stood up warily, "Order meeting. Harry, get back in the house -"

He was interrupted when the Patronus stopped in front of Harry and nudged him lightly before going back to Lupin. Harry raised an eyebrow as Lupin's words hung in mid-air, mouth half-open.

"Hmm." finally Lupin's jaw closed with an audible clack, "Looks like they've requested your presence at this meeting as well, Harry."

Harry was not given a moment to think before Lupin grabbed him by the arm and Apparated, his insides being squeezed and released as he landed on top of the man.

"Ow – I'm sorry – are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lupin got up gracefully and helped Harry up, "I should've given you a warning. It's a long walk up to Hogwarts, too."

"Wait, Hogwarts?" Harry scurried to his feet, following Lupin out of the corner and realised at once that they were in Hogsmeade. The streets were bustling as usual, the shops open with crowds moving in and out, but there were far more Aurors wandering about to make this a casual weekend scene. Lupin conjured up a large cloak and covered Harry up quickly.

"Bear with me," the man whispered urgently, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and guiding him towards Honeydukes. They slipped past the crowd and went upstairs, taking the secret passageway into Hogwarts.

The tunnel was still damp and dark just like last time Harry had visited it, and by the time they resurfaced on the third floor, Hogwarts, both Lupin and Harry were relieved. The castle looked pretty much the same except empty at this time of the year, the portraits on the wall gazed down at the strange pair curiously as they made for Headmistress's office.

"Oho! If it isn't The-Boy-Who-is-Going-to-Kill-The-Dark-Lord and the werewolf!"

"Shut up," Harry snapped instinctively, more annoyed by the rude comment about Lupin than the new title he just got for himself. Lupin seemed unaffected by this, rather said pleasantly,

"Good day, Sir Cadogan."

The mad knight that once guarded the Gryffindor common room in Harry's third year appeared to be visiting his fellow portraits, and had drawn out his sword at the sight of Harry's company.

"Stop! Fight! Show your worthiness!"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again, rolling his eyes. Lupin smiled.

"Please leave Harry alone, good Sir, or I'll have a word with that Wolfhound hanging near the North Tower, I think he rather enjoyed your company last time you entered his portrait."

Harry silently laughed at the mad knight's horrified expression and gave Lupin an appreciative look before they reached Headmistress's office.

"Fudge Flies," said Lupin serenely. Harry choked. Lupin merely looked at him.

"Our compliments to a certain Fudge," he said.

Harry could've sworn he saw Lupin winking at him before they entered the office, where almost all the Order members were present, their expressions wooden.

"We came here as soon as possible," Lupin closed the door behind him as Harry pulled off his cloak. "Harry's here as you had requested, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall nodded his acknowledgement curtly before gesturing for them both to sit. Harry chose to sit closely by Lupin on the empty couch, leaning forward as the other man did so, both excited and nervous as it was his first time at an Order meeting.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and peered at Harry, her expression of mild concern.

"Harry, you are to understand that the reason we called you here is that no one else can possibly do what we are about to ask you to do," she said rather restlessly, to Harry's surprise. He stared. Professor McGonagall looked stern yet quite nervous as she opened her mouth:

"We need you to visit Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Harry."

For the first few seconds Harry thought he had misheard the Headmistress, as his own mouth hang half-open in the air and eyes marginally wide. He could even hear his neck creaking as he turned to look at every other person in the room, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody. They were all looking at him in a mixture of sympathy and regret.

Finally he whirled around to Lupin, whose expression was also indecipherable, yet he gently slipped a hand into Harry's, squeezing him in reassurance.

"But – how – why - ?"

Harry had forgotten that since Sirius died the place was legally his, and could not deny that he wanted to stay away from that place for as long as possible – it was a reminder of Sirius's grim childhood, of what and why he died. He felt a mixture of emotions began to swell in him, making his eyes prick slightly and hastily looked away, squeezing Lupin's hand tightly in return.

"We don't want you to stay there, Harry," said professor McGonagall quietly, avoiding his gaze. "You have to understand that since – since both the owner and the secret keeper had - gone, you are the only person remaining on our side who can bypass the wards." She paused and added sincerely, "and we wouldn't ask if it isn't absolutely necessary."

Harry nodded. He could not think of a word to say, only to clench his fists and taking Lupin's fingers with it in his sudden explosion of emotions. The warm and soothing hand that was pressed against his didn't object to the almost painful squelching, and didn't pull away even as the owner of these hands began to speak.

"May I ask to come along with Harry, Minerva?"

Harry was not surprised at Lupin's volunteering, but _was_ surprised when professor McGonagall nodded her agreement.

"We need to visit the place as soon as possible, before Voldemort takes control by force." There were some uncomfortable shifting in the room but she ignored it, "We were only informed of this necessity twenty minutes ago. It would be best if you two could go immediately."

"What are we going for?" Harry asked, his voice determined as he let go of Lupin's hand. He felt oddly comforted by the thought that Lupin was coming with him, not only because he was a powerful wizard and could watch over him, but also he out of all those whom sat in the room could understand Harry's feelings, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for Grimmauld Place.

It was Moody who answered his question. "A message left by Dumbledore." His magical eye was fixed on Harry, "He left instructions on how to get to this message, and we have decided that it is of vital importance."

"Like – like how to destroy Voldemort?"

The room was silent, and Harry could tell by the looks on everyone's face that he had a good guess coming. Dumbledore obviously suspected something was going to happen to him, and was definitely not the kind of person who would leave his last message on paper. He turned to glance at Lupin, who was frowning, the grey mist in his eyes thickening as he lowered his chin onto his heads, evidently deep lost in thought.

"O – OK," he cleared his throat, attempting to be brave. "So I go to Grimmauld Place, we get the instruction, then we figure out how to kill Voldemort. Excellent."

Everyone smiled humourlessly at him, yet replied good-naturedly in a chorus, "Yes."

As Harry descended those marble stairs he couldn't help but wonder when he was coming back to this magnificent place, if he would be coming back at all. He shook his head and hurried out to the gate, his tutor following silently in his wake.

* * *

_A/N: You see? There -is- plot in this XD  
By the way, all the other spells I've used in this story are genuine. Apart form this cooling spell, which I made up by myself, as "frigu" means "cool, snow" in Latin.  
__About the reviews, I confess I have this lack of self-confidence, -sigh-, so bear with me. I'll do my best to satisfy all my readers -hug-_

_Next chapter: Lupin and Harry arrive at Grimmauld Place, and finds some unexpected company._

_PS: Story's unbeta-ed, and since it's really late now I haven't got time to proof-read them, so please excuse any mistakes... feel free to point them out too:)  
_


	12. Number Tweleve, Grimmauld Place

**Of Werewolf and Man  
**

* * *

They landed in an untended shrub outside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Lupin clutching Harry tightly in the arm. The place was no longer concealed as properly as Dumbledore, the secret keeper had passed, yet judging by Lupin's blank looks, it did not reveal itself to anyone but its owner.

"Will the house into showing itself to me," whispered Lupin.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and thought with solid concentration, _show yourself to Remus John Lupin… reveal Number _ _Twelve, Grimmauld Place__ to Remus John Lupin…_

"We are too late," said Lupin sharply, startling Harry as he snapped his eyes open. The older man was now staring at the entrance to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with an oddly determined look on his face. Harry followed his eyes and saw a scorch mark on the front porch.

"They tried to blast open the wards," Lupin said as he bent down to survey the damage, "and by the look of it they succeeded."

Harry looked up. The house was silent and still, oblivious to all that went on around it, neither telling nor concealing the fact that people came and went.

"Come on," Lupin grabbed him by the wrist and went through the door, wands drawn, his tall and lean figure straightened into a protective position for Harry. "If anything happens, cast the Patronus charm and others will come to your aid. Do not worry about me, you need to get away, understand?"

For a moment there Harry wanted to say 'I won't leave you behind', but decided to remain silent instead. The grip on his wrist was powerful and somewhat painful, betraying Lupin's innermost emotions, although the expression on the man's face was still indecipherable. Harry slipped his wand into his left hand, and kept close to Lupin as they stole through the hallway, into the living room where once the Order members ate and laughed and made plans, during a time when Sirius and Dumbledore was still with them.

Harry's nostalgia was interrupted by an involuntary intake of breath from Lupin, who was staring at the walls.

"The paintings," Harry widened his eyes as he saw similar scorch marks took hold of where Mrs. Black's portraits once had hung, "they are gone!"

Lupin frowned. "Maybe it wasn't just a normal blast after all," he said quietly to himself, "if I remember correctly, permanent sticking charms are…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Well, Sirius would've been happy, I suppose."

Before Harry could respond, Lupin tensed and dragged him behind the curtains, hands over his mouth.

"Someone's coming. _Silencio._"

They stood very still, Lupin's hands slid down to Harry's waist and pulled him into almost an embrace as there were not enough space behind the curtains. Harry leaned back onto Lupin's chest, oddly comforted by the warmth there in the strangest of times, feeling the man's breath brushing past his hair. Lupin's wand pointed outwards, his steady yet low voice in Harry's ear,

"If they are to approach this way, run once I have stunned them, remember what I said and do not, Harry, do not stop and care about me, you understand?"

Harry nodded urgently, sliding his own wand into his palm, _stupefy_ at the tip of his mind.

The voices and footsteps drew near.

"…Damn the old fool!" a high-pitched, almost babyish female voice rang through the room, "Why does he think it is enticing to speak in riddles? _Memories within memories, the one who speaks for itself along one who speaks not _– what does it mean? _Memories within…_"

"Be quiet, Bellatrix," a cold male voice interrupted, making Harry jump. "This is not the time nor the place. We have retrieved the instructions, we bring it back to the Dark Lord, nothing is expected of you."

Harry's mind had gone momentarily blank. Behind him Lupin stiffened considerably and tightened his grip around Harry's waist, preventing him from jumping out and cursing with all his might, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, the traitor, the double-spy -

_Severus Snape_.

Harry was shaking uncontrollably as he remembered professor McGonagall's words, '_you are the only person remaining **on our side** who can bypass the wards_'… Dumbledore had always trusted Snape. He must have had readjusted the wards to allow Snape's entrance following Sirius' death, convinced that he was still on their side…

Harry bit his lip so hard that the taste of blood flowed freely in his mouth, hence blocking all the possible curses and cries he wanted to make. The firm grip upon his waist would not let go, and he felt he was almost body-bund behind the curtain, his own fingers digging into his palm, nearly crushing the wand he held in between.

"… the pathetic old fool," Snape's voice rose once more as they reached the bottom of the stairs, evidently irritable. "It's in _Hogwarts_."

Harry could see Bellatrix stopping in the hallway and turning to meet Snape's thoughtful gaze. "Hogwarts?"

Snape waved a hand impatiently. "Yes, Hogwarts. We must inform the Dark Lord to add force to our previously planned attack, it should be in Dumbledore's office - "

Harry felt the blood in him chill into ice as Snape's gaze bypassed Bellatrix Lestrange and became fixed on where they had hidden. Lupin loosened his grip slightly, settling his chin onto Harry's head, one hand pressed behind Harry's back as if ready to push him out of harm's way any time.

"- what did you do to the paintings?" Snape retreated his stare and raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix harrumphed. "The killing curse, what else? That woman just won't come off unless you showed her. She's probably screaming in the garbage bag, _oh how you befoul the house of my father -_"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You are leaving behind too many traces, the Potter boy has the access to the house, he might come back to mourn his Godfather any day."

Harry's vision threatened to blur, and was grateful when Lupin's hand did a small caressing motion on his back. However the two of them tensed immediately as Snape began to move towards their direction, wand raised.

"Go retrieve the paintings," Snape's hand reached the curtains as he commanded lazily, "The Dark Lord ordered specifically for this to be a stealth operation."

Bellatrix went, still mimicking Mrs. Black's classic offences under her breath in a singsong voice, while Snape's hand curled around the curtains and pulled them back.

It seemed like an age during which Snape stared down at them, the strange sight of Remus Lupin clutching a pale, visibly shaken and magically silenced Harry Potter in a lover-like embrace from the back, wand raised, expression indecipherable.

Then the thin lips curled into a nasty smirk as Snape began to speak softly, "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin."

Harry wanted to curse him right there and then, and was utterly surprised to find Lupin's hand upon his wand, forcing it down.

"Severus, we want explanations," said Lupin in an urgent whisper, his own wand faltering its aim slightly.

Snape leered at him for a brief moment before the sound of Bellatrix's footstep approached. Then he said quietly, "There are no explanations. _Expelliarmus._"

Harry could just about hold on to his wand as Lupin pushed him out of the way, whispering _finite_ as Harry found his voice again.

"You – bastard – killed – Dumbledore!!"

It was not a wise choice of curses as they did nothing more than making Snape snort, as Harry scurried to his feet, anger swelling in the pit of his stomach. Snape did not seem interested in him, instead he turned to Lupin, deflecting a series of hexes coming his way smoothly and effortlessly, before opening his own mouth to speak a curse that sent lead to Harry's stomach:

"_Sectumsempra._"

Lupin did not attempt to block the curse, instead Harry saw the man turning towards him, eyes wide in fear and mouth half-open in warning, a sign he had recognised, and ducked instinctively as a result. As he ducked he could hear the jet of green light that had narrowly missed him by fractions of inches dissipating on the wall with a loud hiss, a powerful curse he had witnessed many times – the _Avada Kedavra_.

Bellatrix stood in the hallway, wand raised, her face twisting with malicious glee. "Look at the bonus, Severus! The Potter boy and, oh look, the _abandoned werewolf_." She laughed as Snape deflected one of Lupin's hexes for her and advanced onto them, step by step, her voice sweet with poison. "Shall we present them to our Lord, Severus? Hmm?"

Harry looked desperately for an escape as Snape stepped aside allowing Bellatrix free access to Lupin, who had three long slashes across his shirt due to the _Sectumsempra_ curse, with blood dripping down audibly onto the floor. He looked at Harry, a brief yet determined glance that said 'go', and panic began to take over Harry's anger. He could not let this happen, he could not let Lupin, the last standing of the Marauders to sacrifice himself for Harry…

He darted for the door, sending _stupefy_ towards Snape but was deflected easily as the man drawled, "You've made no progress, Potter, you _still _can't close your mind -"

"_Rectu – stupe – Oppu – EXPELLIAR -_"

"NO, NO! IT'S NO USE, POTTER!"

Harry's heart thumped wildly as he continued to shout these curses randomly, feeling the battle behind him with Lupin and Bellatrix intensify. Snape's face grew pale, his voice almost a snarl as he waved relentlessly to deflect each and every one of Harry's curses, before Harry closed his eyes and thought of Lupin's encouraging smile, a momentary pause that took Snape by surprise –

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Snape was knocked back temporarily as Harry's Patronus broke the window and vanished into the darkness, the caster of the Patronus Charm standing in front of him, panting, victorious as he knew they were going to be saved -

"- _Impedimenta! _" then Bellatrix broke off Lupin's control and sent an unaware Harry crashing back headfirst into the wall, wand flying away and vision blurring momentarily.

Lupin only made a noise of concern before hastily entangling himself in another round of hexing with the two Death Eaters, his body moving with great agility despite his worsening wounds, faltering at last when two stunning spells hit him square on the chest. Harry felt his head spinning and threatened to faint as a sharp pain shot across his heart, at the wicked glee Bellatrix displayed in her expressions, as she raised her wand and shouted, "_Avada -_"

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

Harry widened his eyes as Lupin fell backwards petrified to the floor, narrowly missing the killing curse. His gaze darted from a frowning Bellatrix to an indifferent Snape, who crossed his arms.

"Let's not kill him just yet. The Dark Lord has been seeking leverage against the Order, so let him be."

"But Potter -" Bellatrix began, but was silenced by Snape's glare.

"Potter will have his own destiny to fulfil," he said pleasantly, the corner of his lips curling upwards. "You can have your fun once we deliver them to our Lord."

While the casual conversation between two Death Eaters went on, Harry crept over to Lupin and noticed a gathering of storm in his grey eyes, almost to the point of despair, a mixture of guilt and regret that told him Lupin was blaming himself for this sudden turn in situation. He shook his head remorsefully, stroked the man's face and whispered, "Don't."

Behind them Bellatrix suddenly laughed, a shrill and empty sound that made Harry's hair stand on its end. "What's this? _Harry Potter, falling in love with a werewolf?_"

Harry turned, his face pale with fury and determination. Snape was frowning deeply as Bellatrix continued to spew insults, her wand lopsided in her hand. Harry felt his heart thumping against his adam's apple as he seized this split-second opportunity and cried,

"_Accio_ wand!"

The laughing and insulting stopped at once as Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry, her face full of disgust. "You fool, you don't stand a chance against the two of us – _Crucio_ -"

But Harry did not intend to fight the two of them, indeed he wasted no time listening to the woman ramble, instead he pointed his retrieved wand at Lupin's motionless body and cried, "_Liberacorpus!_" before the Cruciatus curse hit him, and the world burst into darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Plot and action is difficult, and I deliver the best I can do, hope you like it_. :)

_Next chapter, hopefully Harry and Lupin will have a bit of fluff time ;)  
_


	13. He Trusts Me, He Says

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

Harry stirred at the sound of voices, many of them familiar yet seemed so far away, as if someone had cast _muffliato_ in the room. The light that slipped under his eyelids were blinding, and his entire body ached, his mind blank as he tried to remember what had happened, was it another Quidditch accident, or had the Lair's floor finally vanish beneath his feet?

Then he took a sharp intake of breath as he remembered, the trip down to Grimmauld Place, _Snape_, Lupin seriously injured –

"Remus!"

He wanted to bolt up, yet his body failed him as he merely struggled against the sheets. People gathered around him immediately, and after several minutes of hard blinking, the image of Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came into focus.

"He's awake, he's awake! Thank God!" Hermione was clutching onto Ron's arm, her face pale with anxiety. "Oh Harry, are you alright? We were worried _sick -_"

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out, and was quite grateful when Madam Pomfrey shooed her out of the way.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling? You were hit by the Cruciatus curse." Her voice was casual as if they were merely discussing the weather. Harry groaned.

"Alive, I suppose."

His mouth was forced to open and some peppermint-tasting liquid downed his throat, before Madam Pomfrey threw a stern look at Ron and Hermione.

"You may have five minutes, Mr. Potter needs rest."

Harry turned towards his friends the moment the nurse was gone. "Is Re – professor Lupin alright?"

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione, who nodded slowly. "He'll be fine, the amount of blood loss was terrifying, but Madam Pomfrey says due to his special condition he will be able to recover quickly."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and allowed the pain and sore to settle back in, slumping against the pillows. They were in Harry's bedroom, still magically enlarged to a duelling chamber's size but this time actually with a bed for a change, in the company of Ron and Hermione sitting on either side. He smiled wearily.

"So which one of you are gonna explain how I survived this time?"

Hermione gave a dark chuckle. "Well, me and Ron were just around Hogsmeade when we saw your Patronus swoop past and went to Hogwarts – then professor McGonagall came with several Aurors, so we all Apparated to Grimmauld Place to find the house visible, I think it's because you were inside, but the wards were still up and we couldn't get past it - "

"- and we saw Lupin, he was furious," interrupted Ron, his face slightly red. "I've never seen him this angry before, he was doing all sorts of weird things with his wand and full of _vengeance - _"

"- We saw you, professor Lupin was carrying you in his spare arm, you were covered in blood -"

"That's not my blood," said Harry quietly, his eyes prickling again. The image of Lupin's deep grey eyes flashed across his mind, full of agony, angst and almost fear, staring up at him while fully body-bund, unable to speak or move, unable to respond to Harry's remorseful smile and gentle strokes across his handsome features -

"We can't do a thing, you are the only one who can lower the wards for us to go in, but you were in Lupin's arms like a lifeless doll, we thought you were – you were -"

Hermione's lower lip was trembling as she went on restlessly, threatening to burst as soon as she was stopped. Harry smiled wearily again.

"Hey, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I can't die that easily."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and Ron hastily took over. "It was scary, that Auror – Hestia Jones I think – had to draw up anti-muggle wards so the neighbours wouldn't notice, and Moody was bombarding the wards trying to get in, but we couldn't do a thing, mate, we stood there and saw Lupin fighting, single-handedly against that crazy woman, and, and _Snape_, of all people -"

Harry could feel his anger swelling again as he heard that name, "It was him, it was Snape who cast the _Sectumsempra _curse on Lupin, that _bastard_ -"

Hermione nodded silently, "We saw Snape disarming professor Lupin as well, but then he produced a small flame out of his bare hands and was attacking Lestrange with it, it was odd, Snape was shouting something we couldn't understand -"

"It was scary," Ron said with a shudder, "seeing two of your ex-teachers wrapped in a duel. Lupin was absolutely mad and out of it, it looked like he was going to skin them alive -"

"Talking about me?" a slightly hoarse voice interrupted from behind, making the three of them jump. Harry raised his head to see Lupin standing by the door, arms crossed, smiling.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione hurried to greet him, "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, should you?"

Lupin came over and sat by Harry's side, still smiling. "I seem to have evaded Poppy's intensive care," he said pleasantly, "I think I deserve a bit of life after what we had gone through. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Harry."

Lupin's expression was mild yet there were some assertiveness in his tone. Recognising defeat, Ron and Hermione left, exchanging a 'we'll talk later' glance with Harry.

"Are you alright?" once the door had clicked close Lupin put a hand on Harry's lap, his expression of soft concern.

Harry nodded, automatically finding Lupin's hand and gripping it in his own. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak as Lupin went on:

"It was a noble thing you did back there, a true Gryffindor you are, but still, you disobeyed me – I told you to get away without me, you shouldn't have done that…"

Harry shook his head gently. "I can't watch them kill you, you know I can't."

Lupin sighed and rubbed his forehead. Harry watched him intently and risked a smile. "I'm just glad you are OK, sir."

Lupin's hand glided up Harry's arm and stopped at his shoulder, a deep mist gathering in those grey eyes again as the man spoke, his words soft, almost mesmerising.

"I promised, Harry, I _promised_ your parents, and Sirius, that I'd protect you -"

"And you did!" Harry interjected forcefully, suddenly finding the look on Lupin's face too painful to watch. He crept forward and drowned himself in a tight embrace, inhaling the smell of the man deeply, feeling the warmth of his skin against his sore limbs, the gentle beating of his heart –

"Harry, you could've _died_," Lupin's voice was harsh, barely a whisper now as he hugged Harry tightly back, his head burying on Harry's shoulder. "If – if Lestrange used the killing curse instead of the Cruciatus curse – you would've sacrificed yourself to save me, you… you fool!"

Harry winced, he admitted that he had not thought of this possibility, yet there wasn't a lot of time to think your plans through properly when two Death Eaters stood before you. He managed to mumble, "I thought – I figured that if I revived you we'd stand a better chance – you saw Snape, he was too good atLegilimency, none of my spells worked -"

"Yet that was quite some Patronus you produced," said Lupin, chuckling darkly now, his breath brushing against Harry's neck and sending a shiver down Harry's spine. The man noticed this and let go quite awkwardly, suddenly pretending to take an interest in the bed sheet patterns.

Harry felt a rise of colour in his cheeks, yet he did not find himself to be as embarrassed as Lupin did.

"I'm really sorry what Snape did to you," Harry said quietly, tracing his fingers across Lupin's chest, where the slashes had been. Lupin caught these wandering fingers and guided them away, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"I've grown used to wounds, it doesn't matter. Did they tell you that I am fortunate enough to be able to recover quickly due to me being a werewolf?"

Harry nodded, attempting a smile as he remembered Bellatrix's words, '_Harry Potter, falling in love with a werewolf -_'

"I wonder why the Lestrange woman saw us as lovers," he marvelled out loud, his eyes hovering over Lupin's head – yet he could've sworn that the man had blushed, if only slightly.

"Harry, it was just an insult. Don't take it too seriously." Lupin's voice was quiet, his eyes lowered, suddenly withdrawn.

Harry surveyed him. "I didn't think of it as an insult." He paused as Lupin looked up, and locked gaze with man. "In fact, it would be a… I dunno, more like a blessing… I think, anyway." He finished carefully and scratched his nose, embarrassment finally catching on.

Lupin laughed a dark, hollow sort of laugh. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Harry, just… just don't take it to your heart. I appreciate what you've done for me, but -"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Remus, Ron and Hermione saw everything. They saw you going mad at Snape and Bellatrix, risking your own life fighting, yet you wouldn't let me go – you wouldn't put me down onto the floor, this was how they even got to disarm you and -"

Something warm and soft brushed past his lips. Harry instinctively snapped his eyes open and didn't even realise when he had stopped in his tracks, frowning as the warm sensation lingered on his lip, almost like a lover's caress. Yet Lupin was still sitting several inches away, smiling mildly.

"I promised them I would protect you, Harry."

"And that's everything, is it?" Harry asked, his throat tightening.

Lupin hesitated. "No, it's not." He paused and looked away, "I want to protect you, too, that's the most important if not _the_ reason why I volunteered to be your tutor. Dumbledore trusted Severus, and -"

"Snape," Harry spat, suddenly angry. "he nearly killed you! He nearly – he could've - "

To Harry's surprise, Lupin only shook his head sadly. "This is what I came here to talk about," he picked up Harry's wand from the side table and drew up a silencing ward. The grey eyes darkened, as Lupin carefully chose the words -

"Harry, I believe Severus Snape might still be on our side."

Harry gaped. "You _are_ joking," he said breathlessly, waving a hand at Lupin's chest. "He used that curse on you! You could've died!"

"Yet I didn't," Lupin said coolly, grasping Harry's hand and settling them down on his lap. "You know this. Severus knows this. Because I'm a werewolf, he knew I would recover quickly…"

"But he _tried_! He tried to kill you! He _disarmed_ you at the end!"

"Harry, please calm down and hear me out," Lupin's voice was steady, as was his gaze. "Think, Harry, think. He used the Full Body Bind charm just in time so I would not be killed by Lestrange. He didn't attack you, merely deflected your curses. He didn't explain to or warn Bellatrix about your Patronus, and delayed time so the rest of the Order could arrive and -"

Harry was shaking his head fervently. He did not believe any of this. He could not, and did not _want_ to believe any of this. All he could do was to replay the scene where Snape cast the _Sectumsempra _curse, his expression indifferent, dark eyes full of hatred and vengeance as he stared down at Lupin and Harry –

"- Harry, _listen_ to me, please," Lupin was clutching his shoulder once more, his voice harsh, almost raw. "I can't say that I'm one-hundred per cent sure that he _is_ on our side, but I think there's enough coincidences – if not evidences – to keep our mind open." He stared deep into Harry's eyes, a hint of plead in his voice. "I need you to be with me on this."

Harry's fervent head shaking was steadied by Lupin's firm grip on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, eyes still closed, refusing to speak or move. He could feel Lupin's gaze intensify on him, almost scolding, the warmness in the man's hands pressed into his shoulder and neck, reassuring, yet demanding.

"I don't trust Snape," Harry said finally, opening his eyes, trying to keep his voice even. "But I trust you."

Lupin lowered his head, his expression hidden away in the shadow. Harry remained silent and still, unsure whether he had said the right thing, until he was pulled abruptly and rather roughly into another tight embrace.

"Harry – Harry you have no idea…"

"That's right," Harry interrupted as he knew too well where this was going, "I haven't got a clue about what Snape's up to. But I think I know a fair deal about you – enough to not misplace my trust, that is."

Lupin's eyes were swirling and shining in emotions as he pulled back, smiling gratefully. Harry felt a sudden urge to stroke the man's face as he did while Lupin was under the Body Bind Charm, but decided it was best if he had resisted.

"You know," he said suddenly, remembering the incident on the night of the full moon just a few weeks ago, "Something interesting came through the owl post just on the night of your last transformation."

He quickly explained the Wolfsbane potion that had arrived anonymously and his suspicions. It felt like million years away.

Lupin frowned. "I wasn't informed of this," he said quietly, "Moody did not mention it to me at all."

"Well it wasn't very useful anyway, it came _after_ you had transformed." Harry said dryly, "Knowing Snape, it could well be -" he stopped and shrugged noncommittally. Lupin smiled.

"All the more reason to keep our mind open." He picked up Harry's wand again and tapped his palm lightly, producing two large chocolate bars. "Here, eat this, it'll help."

A sudden flashback of their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express produced a broad grin on Harry's face. "How do I know you haven't poisoned it?"

Lupin eyed him most innocently before taking a bite himself. "And he trusts me, he says."

Harry laughed, all pain and hate forgotten as he is safely tucked away under Remus Lupin's care, midst all the bizarre weather and encounters with Death Eaters – but he decided he could risk to put these at the back of his mind for just one more day.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the, erm, -enthusiastic- reviews...XD  
I hope I did this bonding bit fair, I mean... it would be too OOC for them to jump at each other, but I promised -some- slash, eh. We'll see to them progressing through the story, that's for definite.  
Despite all the other Harry/Remus fics I've read, I don't believe that Lupin is very very very withdrawn, he won't accept his feelings straight away but he won't deny them either. And I don't want Harry to push him too hard at this moment.  
Any constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated!_


	14. The Two Way Mirror

**Of Werewolf and Man  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe Madam Pomfrey locked up Lupin too," grumbled Harry, taking another gulp at the pumpkin juice. Hermione eyed him.

"Well, she _is_ very affectionate about her patients, and, um… I think professor Lupin went a bit over the five-minute limit."

"Not to mention that he snuck out, wicked thing he did with the pillows - even charmed it to make it look like it was breathing!" Ron managed between mouthfuls, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look.

Harry cringed at the memory of Madam Pomfrey exclaiming on the top of her voices that it was absurd for an responsible professor to disturb a boy who had just been under the Cruciatus curse, despite the fact that – as Ron correctly pointed out from behind – both of them seemed to be in good conditions and enjoying themselves.

Since then Lupin was ushered back to his room and Harry was forced down (at wandtip!) a Dreamless Sleep potion. When he awoke the next day, both Ron and Hermione told him (with unreadable expressions) that Lupin would be locked up for three more days, as would Harry.

Harry slumped back to his propped-up pillows after recognising defeat. "I suppose you two'll have to fill me in," he took a chicken sandwich and began munching away. "What happened after Lupin tried to skin them alive? How did you lot get in?"

Ron made a tremendous swallow, wiped his hands on the napkin and pulled out something from his pockets. Harry leaned close and carefully examined it.

"A Shooting Mouth," he said, bewildered at the smirk on Ron and Hermione's face. "_That_'s how you made the miraculous rescue?"

"Jokes, really," Ron said with a shrug while Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to explain,

"We could see a falter in the nearby window, probably because of your Patronus – it's not a physical break so we can't get in, but somehow this _thing_ could get through, so we, um, _addressed_ some jinxes to Snape and Lestrange…"

"Oh, the look on Lestrange's face when a set of Bogie-bats started attacking her," said Ron dreamily as he helped himself to more sandwiches. "Snape looked like he was Confunded."

"That's because he was," said Hermione dryly, "A mild one, though, he recovered very quickly and just Disapparated."

Harry held the Shooting Mouth up to the air and examined it under the light. It lay squeezed between his fingers, silent and harmless, unaware of its surroundings. "How dramatic," He mocked a sigh, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes saves the day. Too bad it hasn't made the headline of the _Daily Prophet_."

Ron made a 'pfft' noise. "If there were reporters, I think what would _have_ made the headlines would be how -"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted suddenly, the sharpness in her tone causing both of them to jump. Ron quickly swallowed the rest of the sandwich before managing any further sound, while Harry just simply stared.

"Harry doesn't need to know this," Hermione pursed her lips in a way that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't gonna make a joke out of it, I was just gonna…"

"Still," snapped Hermione, "I don't think Harry would appreciate -"

"What I _would_ appreciate," interjected Harry dully as he rubbed his temples at the renewed bickering between his best friends, "is for you to tell me what had happened. Was it mortifying? Did I mumble for chocolate in my sleep?"

"You were knocked out stone cold," said Hermione, frowning. "As we said, we couldn't actually enter the house, so professor Lupin eventually came out, and, er, -"

"He was carrying you in his arms and wouldn't budge is what she's trying to say," added Ron matter-of-factly.

Harry felt a small 'oh' escaping his throat and cursed himself for the rising warmness to his cheeks. While quickly picking up another sandwich and pretending to study the contents of it – cheese, ham and chicken – he asked lightly, "um, what do you mean he won't budge?"

Hermione was silent. Ron, on the other hand, hadn't noticed much and chided on, "Well, to be honest I think he was a bit out of it – he just wouldn't let you go, and glared at us as if we were all Death Eaters – Mad-Eye Moody actually went as far as thinking _he_ was the Death Eater, oh it was all jumbled up." He took a huge gulp on pumpkin juice and hiccoughed, Hermione's hand on his back.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to mentally picture Lupin carrying him in his pale, slender and strong arms, clutching him tightly against his chest; his face full of determination, grey eyes sparkling in a mixture of fury and sorrow, blood dripping down from the torn and shabby robes, possibly with his wand raised and cautious, as the rest of the Order watched wordlessly, wondering what had happened –

"Harry, you are flushed," pointed out Ron suddenly, making him jump. The redhead was staring at him, puzzled, half-eaten sandwich in his hand. "Are you feeling OK?"

Harry cleared his throat and tucked that mental picture away. "Yeah… it's, um, a bit warm today isn't it?" he managed feebly.

Ron turned to look at the abysmally thunderous sky outside, mouth half-open. Hermione snorted softly.

"Harry probably just need some rest, if you don't mind, Ronald, put your sixth sandwich away and I'll clear up."

Ron obeyed, still frowning and stealing glances at Harry whenever he could, appearing to be unsure of what to say. Harry laid back, pulled up his covers and ignored them.

"Thanks, guys," he waved them out of the door five minutes later, feeling oddly warm yet empty.

Deciding that sleep was not appealing in the middle of the afternoon, Harry sat up again, put on his glasses and whipped his wand to pull out his trunk from under the bed. He peered inside in hope for something to do, some book to read, any distraction – even homework, although he was pretty sure he wasn't going back to Hogwarts – anything to keep his mind off…Remus Lupin.

His eye caught on a piece of shiny surface underneath Uncle Venon's socks. It looked as if it was hurriedly pushed away, deliberately forgotten. Harry pointed his wand and murmured, "_Accio_."

He then stared at the shiny object that flew to his outstretched hand, quite unsure how to react. It was Sirius's Two Way mirror.

A soft wave of mourning dripped into the worsening emptiness in his stomach with a pinch of guilt and regret, how he had neglected the use of this Mirror until after Sirius's –

His heart gave a jolt as he remembered Sirius's words, "_James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions_"… and how he tried to talk to Sirius at the end of his fifth year, giving up only by telling himself that Sirius did not have his mirror when he went through the archway…

But then where was the other mirror?

A near-impossible possibility suddenly sprung from the back of Harry's mind, as he reminded himself of the only remaining Marauder in the Order, Sirius's close friend –

Steadying his own hand, Harry took a deep breath and spoke clearly into the Mirror,

"Remus Lupin."

For a short moment there seemed to be a great fog gathering in the mirror, a grey mist not unlike Lupin's eyes when he was displaying overwhelming emotions on those rare occasions, and finally settled when the face of the person called swirled into focus.

"Good afternoon, Harry," greeted Lupin pleasantly, "I was wondering when you'd find out about this mirror."

Harry couldn't help but to notice the Marauder-ish glint in Lupin's eyes, and grinned himself, feeling suddenly alive again. "I, er, was bored and was looking through my trunk… How come you have it now?"

It seemed almost a foolish question to ask, but Harry decided it was a sufficient conversation opener. Lupin smiled.

"The one I'm holding now is not the mirror Sirius had," he explained. "The four of us had one each, and I charmed mine to link up with the one you had last year."

Another soft stream of guiltiness tugged at the back of his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it before, I was…um…"

To his surprise Lupin only chuckled. "Harry, Harry, Harry. It isn't everyday that we are locked up in separate bedrooms, both having survived a life-threatening curse." The man paused, tilting his head slightly. "I would personally settle for a face-to-face talk any day."

Harry laughed and rubbed a hand through his face, amazed at how Lupin was always able to cheer him up, no matter how bad his mood swings were. Lupin smiled back.

"Finding Madam Pomfrey's intensive care just a bit unbearable?"

Harry snorted. "Just a bit," he propped up the mirror on his side table before lying back down, head resting on his arm. "I'm bored, Moony."

Lupin's expression flickered, an odd sort of light within the deep greyness that were his eyes, "You know, Sirius and James used to say that to me all the time," he said softly.

"Oh." Harry studied Lupin's face carefully, quite unsure how to answer. The man's voice was mild, yet he suspected of some conflicting emotions behind those perfectly calm eyes. "Um, and?"

Harry spent the afternoon listening to endless tales of the Marauders, feeling the lightly sour-sweet fondness bubbling all over him as the stories of his father's teenage time unfold in Lupin's steady, soothingly low voice, and just sat there staring, stare, stare as if he could see the entirety of history in the man's eyes, calm with a hint of nostalgia, a quiet smile spread across his handsome face, as he spoke and remembered, all that was once written in wind and water.

"Still bored?" whispered Lupin several hours later, his face disappearing in the mirror for a brief moment before returning with a glass of water. Harry blinked.

"Oh no, no no, I'm amused now – did you _actually_ send Dumbledore socks for Christmas?"

"Yes and your dad insisted that it was the sole reason why I became a Prefect," Lupin shook his head, "Bribery, Sirius says, and blackmailed me so I kept a blind eye whenever they pulled a prank on the innocent fellow Slytherins." He paused, the mild expression darkening into that of seriousness. "Speaking of Slytherins, Harry, I've had a talk with Minerva and she appears to think whatever standings Snape might take, he's got the right hunch – the thing we are looking for should be in Hogwarts."

Despite the sharp turn of conversation, Harry was not surprised. He had been expecting this ever since professor McGonagall bypassed his room the other day, lips thinning into a worrying line and a cautious glare ever-so-pronounced, at the sight of Harry rolling with laughter on the bed by Ron, Fred and Bill's side.

"And how have the Order responded?" asked Harry after a moment, feeling oddly adult and responsible. Lupin eyed him.

"We go down to Hogwarts to investigate," he said lightly as if announcing a school trip down Hogsmeade, "Alastor is having Bill working on the instruction we overheard to see if it is a charm, curse or password of any sort, otherwise we have to… search the castle."

Harry cringed. "For something that could be really small?"

"It has to be well-hidden," Lupin scratched the side of his face absently and Harry noticed there was a part where he missed in shaving, "we could start with the Room of Requirement. Although knowing Albus, it could very well be under the Head Table in the Great Hall… we'll see."

Harry rolled his eyes mentally at the picture of Dumbledore smiling as he hid his last words away, cheerful as always, not knowing – or perhaps knowing very well – what was coming. He sighed.

"And who's helping? Not Filch I hope," he flinched at the thought of the bad-tempered failed wizard that was Hogwarts' caretaker. Lupin chuckled.

"Well, I must say Mr. Filch doesn't necessarily know as much about Hogwarts as…we do," he finished mildly.

Harry's expression suddenly lightened. "The Marauder's Map! You are a Marauder! Of course!"

"So you keep reminding me," Lupin said rather fondly, "Just as soon we recover, we'll -"

"Hang on," Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something, "Snape mentioned an attack on Hogwarts – does professor McGonagall know?"

"You never miss a spot, Harry. But both Minerva and Alastor seem to agree that if an attack is previously planned on Hogwarts, it is very likely it will take place during term time. They are enhancing security as we speak, and – as for your arrangement when term starts, we'll see how things progress."

Harry nodded, sighing of relief. He rather liked the idea of letting things unfold by themselves – not having to worry too much about Voldemort, or the bad weather, or the wise remains of Dumbledore waiting to be found – he grinned suddenly into the mirror.

"You're the best, Remus."

Lupin opened his mouth as if to make a comment, but decidedly closed it after a minute with an audible clack. Then even Harry began to wonder whether the Cruciatus did muck up his mind, just a little bit.

…In a good way.

* * *

_A/N: Many apologies in the delay in updating, life is hectic at the moment, it's almost as difficult as the plot XD  
HP7's release date has been announced, 21st July 2007, so I guess I'd better finish this fic before that, eh? Before Jo turns our world yet again...-smirks-_


	15. The Importance of Not Being Alone

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Remus Lupin, happy birthday_**  
**

* * *

Full moon came soon after Harry freed himself from the dictatorship of Madam Pomfrey; Lupin, however, was subject to intensive care once more. Moody came and informed them that the bottle of Wolfsbane potion that was sent through the owl post would not be given to Lupin, despite the fact that no one could tell what exactly was wrong with it, if anything. The resolution, therefore, was for Professor Sprout to harvest their own ingredients while Harry, Hermione and Ron took on the job of actually brewing the potion.

"Don't worry sir," said Harry, pouring over the parchment once more. "We managed to brew the Polyjuice potion in our second year, now this… nothing's impossible with Hermione around, honest."

Lupin raised an eyebrow whilst chopping the ingredients carefully. "Polyjuice potion," he mused with interest. "What exactly did you do?"

Harry retold the story over the quiet bubbling of cauldrons, pausing only to add a pinch of this and that. Hermione was sitting cross-legged in the corner measuring liquids from various-shaped containers, her face decidedly blank.

But all Lupin said at the end of the story was, "your father would've been very proud of you, Harry."

Harry looked up, there was unmistakably amusement in the man's light voice. He realised it was the first time that someone said these words to him without making him feel remorseful. He thought back to his third year, when Lupin first discovered with quite some shock that the Marauder's Map came into Harry's possession, and shouted at him, _astounded that he did not hand it in, for the Map-Makers would've thought it was funny to lure him out of the school,_ and later explaining to him mildly that _James would've been highly disappointed if his son did not find a single secret passageway out of the school_ –

"Harry, you are going to cut yourself if you don't stop staring into space," said Lupin calmly, grabbing Harry's hand and carefully guiding it away. His touch was warm and soft, slightly damp as he was clutching some wet Fluxweed roots. Harry started.

"Oh – sorry -"

Lupin smiled. "It's quite alright," he looked down at the cauldron, which was now humming in a regretful colour of dark green and smelling of swamps. "I did wonder what bits of The Chosen One's flesh would do for this wretched potion… still, I wouldn't try."

The conversation and laughter lingered for as long as Lupin was contributing towards the Potion-making effort, and despite his frequent remarks that he 'wished he had done better in Potions', Harry found Lupin's swift and precise handling of ingredients to be extremely skilful. Quite often Hermione would discuss with Lupin something too intellectually challenging for him to willingly participate, for Harry did not care in the slightest about the legalisation of dangerous Class-A herbs and its impact on the global magical black-market – "_honestly, Harry, isn't it _obvious_ that Voldemort's taking control of these trades nowadays?_" - but he did find Lupin's wide contextual knowledge about every magical being and object in the world to be very impressive. Like Hermione, Lupin was the type of person who took in everything he was ever taught, learnt by listening to others, and showed no hesitation in displaying such knowledge. Although, as Harry noted while watching a red-faced Hermione debating restlessly with a ever-so-mild Lupin, the man was not nearly as patronising.

The second heat-wave of August came thunderously with the full moon, and while Lupin was harmlessly curled up in his basement, Harry was called to his second Order meeting, alone with the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Have a biscuit, Harry," Professor McGonagall said crisply as he sat down, smiling wearily in a very Dumbledore-like fashion. She had been referring to Harry by his first name ever since the Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place incident. Harry obeyed, and silently wished there was pumpkin juice to go with the dry wholemeal biscuits on offer, when professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Where is Remus?"

Harry swallowed and made a vague gesture to point at the stormy night. "Down and under."

Professor McGonagall half-turned towards the window, sighed and nodded. "Of course, the full moon. I had forgotten… amongst other things…" she peered at Harry for some more time, watching him nibble carefully on the biscuits. Harry wasn't exactly comfortable, as he suddenly remembered what Mad-Eye Moody would have said if he ever saw Harry accepting food from anyone without jinxing them first to make sure that they were not impersonators.

"Erm," he began, quite unsure how to open up the conversation.

"Sorry?" said professor McGonagall with a start.

"No… p-professor? Are you alright?"

Harry realised that the woman was actually staring not at him but into empty space, something he had never see his ex-Head of House done before. For the first time in weeks he noticed that she was beginning to show signs of rapid aging, her face was weary, her lips thinner than ever before.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." Professor McGonagall regained her posture, crossed her fingers together on her lap and looked at Harry in such a stern way that he immediately set aside any stray thoughts on his mind.

"Harry, I take it as you are aware of the current situations."

Harry took it as a cue to no more biscuits and straightened up, before answering rather significantly, "Yes, I am."

He had been thinking, in fact, over the last few days of the possible locations and whereabouts professor Dumbledore would've hid his last message and even had a few speculations on what that message entailed, but before he could began on any of his theories, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Has Remus discussed with you the possible options?"

"Er… options?"

Professor McGonagall surveyed him. "For the coming September, which is no more than a few weeks away. Should you want to return to Hogwarts, or otherwise?"

"Oh, that," Harry blinked, having completely forgotten the conversation he had with Lupin only a couple of days ago. Once again his life had took on a sharp turn and made time seem to stretch longer than it was, leaving Harry feeling slightly taken aback whenever someone reminded him of the real meaning of the word 'recent'.

"Well… We'd have to go back to Hogwarts at some point," said Harry after a while. "Remus reckons Snape had the right hunch, the thing we are looking for should be in Hogwarts, the problem is where… it could take ages to find, though…" he trailed off, feeling uncertain towards the matter as a whole.

"And?" Professor McGonagall seemed to readily ignore the fact that Harry just brought up the subject of Dumbledore's will, but pressed on further. "Have you thought about returning to Hogwarts, or…?"

Harry considered. Hogwarts will reopen in September…but not for him. Harry Potter nowadays was practically a big walking sign that says 'attack here'. He could not be seen, there were too much at stake, the students, the teachers, the ancient magic of the castle…

Then, a small voice nudged at the back of his mind, Lupin's voice, in fact, light and mild, yet entailed so many unspoken emotions: _If you choose not to return to Hogwarts… you stay here with me. _

_You stay here with me._

"I want to stay with Remus," Harry blurted out almost absent-mindedly, before cursing himself for the recklessness. He could've at least used the proper term _Professor Lupin_, although Lupin was no longer his teacher… well, not technically anyway…

Professor McGonagall was studying him intently. Harry slumped back in his seat, having not the courage to look at his professor in the eye, and hastily took another biscuit. _Whole load of Oats._

"I see," said Professor McGonagall finally, her voice slightly higher-pitched than usual. "But you did not answer my question, Potter." – (_oh crap, have we gone back to 'Potter' again?)_ – "Would you like to stay with Remus here, or shall I make arrangements at Hogwarts?"

Harry stopped dead in his mind-tracks and stared. "W-what?"

"I asked, Mr. Potter, whether you'd - "

"Yes, I know, but," Harry stuttered and apologised quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to – but Re - Professor Lupin told me he can't go back to Hogwarts!"

"Did he also tell you, then, that he had already discussed with me the possible option of you going back to Hogwarts secretively, to complete training with the staff?" Professor McGonagall continued calmly as if nothing had happened, "Special arrangements can be made, for you and Remus."

Her words hung in midair like the morning bell on Christmas day, clearly spoken, and more importantly, the tone was not unkind. Harry could tell from the lines around those pursed lips – which were slightly lifting upwards, unless he was very much mistaken – that Professor McGonagall personally approved of this idea.

He stared and stared, until a long and shaky breath escaped him and the feeling of euphoria began to pile up in his chest. A wide grin then broke out on Harry's face, for the thought of returning to Hogwarts with his favourite teacher was so elevating he couldn't stop himself from smiling like a fool.

"Thank you so much, professor! Yes, I'd like that." He could see, even as he was sitting in the poorly lit room of Lupin's Lair, the brilliantly spacious and wonderfully decorated Great Hall of Hogwarts, the twisting and turning of corridors full of magically enchanted paintings, the low roar of stairs as it changed directions midair, the crack of secret passageways and the whisper of exchanged passwords…

"- Which brings us to our next topic of discussion, something you've mentioned before," interrupted Professor McGonagall abruptly causing Harry to start, "The message – or possible object – that Albus Dumbledore had left… left behind."

Harry tried not to notice the slight croak in her voice and nodded.

"In our last Order meeting," continued Professor McGonagall determinedly, "we have reached the conclusion that it is perhaps best for you to begin your search before the school term starts." She paused, glancing at Harry meaningfully, "It would also be easier for you to settle in discreetly before the school term started, seeing that you _do_ wish to return to Hogwarts."

Harry's mind was now rapidly going over the minute details in the information he received, something he learnt to do over the years as he gradually realised that it was the small things which made the differences. Professor McGonagall's logic was coherent and Harry agreed to it, however her choice of words bugged him slightly –

"My search?" Harry gulped, "I'm - I'm not getting any help?"

Professor McGonagall huffed. "Of course there's help, Harry. You are getting all the help we can offer, for instance Bill is working on the cryptic message as we speak, but whatever it is that Albus left behind, he left behind _for you_."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, feeling mildly surprised, yet somehow reassured. _To know that Dumbledore always trusted him… even in the end. _

"…Oh. Um. So… only I can get access to it?"

"That's correct."

"Will you… will the Order, that is… help me interpret – or understand – whatever task it is that Dumbledore has left me?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it will be a task?"

"Well…" Harry shrugged, "I know what I'll have to do eventually, which is…" He trailed off, remembering that no one else knew about the Prophecy, yet judging from Professor McGonagall's sympathetic looks (a rare occurrence indeed), she would have guessed what he was going to say.

_What she doesn't know_, thought Harry miserably, _is that it's either me or him – I'm not killing because I'm the _ _Chosen__ One, but for my own survival_…

"Harry," Professor McGonagall pulled him out of his reverie at last, "please remember this…" She peered at him with an oddly determined look on her face.

"You are not alone."

Minutes later, as Harry came to pause at the stairs that led down to the basement in which Lupin was taking his rest, he couldn't help but feel a odd fondness swelling in his chest, as Professor McGonagall's words lingered in his mind – _you are not alone_.

"Yes, I'm not alone," he said loudly to himself, before casting a final glance at the gloomy darkness downstairs and retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: Update for Lupin's birthday! I'll try to squeeze in another one some time soon. Yes, the plot thickens, therefore it takes longer for me to write each chapter, and on top of which LIFE...XD Many apologies and big hugs to all you lovely lovely people who left behind reviews!  
Also, are my grammar mistakes unforgivable? -whimper- I'd appreciate it if any of you could pick out some for me next time, so I know where I have gone wrong. I'm not English myself, alas, and I can't learn if I never found out what the mistake was! _

_Cheers! Till next time!  
_


	16. Lupin's Proposal

**Of Werewolf and Man  
**

_for those who were patient enough to wait for the new chapter._**  
**

* * *

September came before any of them had anticipated; on the twenty-fifth of August Mrs. Weasley announced during dinner that a trip down to Diagonal Alley could not be prevented any further and must be arranged soon, with fullest security measures possible.

"But I thought no one did business in the open anymore, it's all mail order innit?" said Ron with a mouthful of roast pork, his eyebrows screwing in such a particular way that Mrs. Weasley looked at him twice before answering:

"Until a few weeks ago yes, but Arthur says there has been several incidents where the mail was intercepted and contents swapped with…well," she trailed off and glanced at Harry's direction, "and we'll have to drop off by Fred and George's apartment…"

Harry was not listening; he had been poking at his pork for some time now, for he realised that Lupin was not present at the table. There was a dark cloud gathering on the outside, a storm was coming. And Remus was not home.

A clatter of plates and fork brought him back to reality briefly; everyone was finishing off their dinner and Mrs. Weasley got up to serve pudding. Harry's eyes were straying somewhere between the front porch and the door, hoping for a sign, a shadow, anything – Lupin had been gone for almost thirteen hours, he heard him leave last night, and judging from the noises they made he had company, Tonks, most probably.

Harry wasn't sure why he was feeling resentful, was it the idea that Lupin was up to something yet he didn't tell him; or the idea that Lupin chose to tell Tonks instead?

_Stop it,_ he told himself, _this is getting no where._

Harry couldn't help but let his mind stray back to the nightmare he had, right before he heard Lupin's departure – it started out as a regular nightmare, with killings and Death Eaters and the Dark Mark, but then he saw werewolves – an entire clan, or whatever you call them, of werewolves – Lupin's clan, as it turned out, and Harry saw the Aurors raising their wand, murmuring the killing curse.

What would be the point then? It was one thing that Lupin was forced underground, it would be another if he got killed by the side he fought to protect. It was almost a mockery.

It was then Harry decided he would take on the role to protect his professor, bizarre as it may sound, but he knew too well that in a war such as this, the name Harry Potter was almost as symbolic as Albus Dumbledore, it meant the good side, the light side, the side that Remus Lupin was on.

It was still a vague idea then, Harry had no clue how he might carry this out, as Lupin said he could hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets – but he silently vowed to himself, over the untouched pudding, that if he wasn't strong enough now he would be one day.

A loud _clunggggg_ brought Harry back to his senses. He frowned; there was a slight pause in the room before Mrs. Weasley squealed "Tonks!" and everyone laughed their sigh of relief.

Lupin and Tonks appeared in the doorway; the latter was redfaced and murmuring an apology about overturning umbrella stands. The dinner table became noisy again, there were questions being asked, answers given, jokes pulled off – Harry looked at Lupin; he was smiling that weary smile again.

"Harry," the man came behind him and breathed in his ear, it made Harry blush and he cursed himself furiously for it. "Can I have a word?"

Harry blinked and dropped his spoon automatically. "Yeah, sure," he turned quickly and stalled out of the dining hall to avoid the danger of others noticing the colour in his cheeks, and settled on the sofa.

Lupin surveyed him; it was difficult to make out the look on the man's face in the shadows. Harry waited patiently despite his urge to flood the man with questions – he knew it was not time, and Lupin could not be pushed.

"Harry," Lupin began eventually, "you have dark circles under your eyes. Didn't sleep well?"

Harry thought it was best to admit casually that he was woken by another nightmare and heard Lupin's departure as a consequence.

Lupin smiled. "Yes, the reason I went with Tonks was because she was an Metamorphmagus."

Harry tried best to look non-committed, he couldn't help but noticing that he had not even asked the question 'why did you go with Tonks'.

"We went to Diagonal Alley," continued Lupin in a quiet whisper, "Tonks was in charge of the security arrangements there and she found what looked like werewolf trails."

Harry's back tightened, there was unmistakable regret and exhaustion in the man's voice. He looked on. "And?"

"And it was," said Lupin, "It was left there during the last Full Moon."

Harry frowned; he did not like the sound of transformed werewolves running around Diagonal Alley at all. "What does it mean?"

"It means – I – _we_ think it's a warning, a proclamation of war." Lupin said carefully.

"We?" Harry quickly asked, then wished he had bit his tongue. "Oh, Tonks. Of course. Sorry."

Lupin looked at him; there was a lightning striking across the sky that illustrated his handsome features, it was not unkind. "No, actually, this is was I wish to talk to you about. We, actually refers to me, and one other member of my – er, peers – another werewolf that's working on our side."

Harry blinked, he could not decide whether he should be amused, suspicious, or relieved. "Another werewolf?"

"One of the few I managed to persuade during my time as a spy," said Lupin in an urgent whisper, "he's on the run and he's just stopping in London for tonight. Now, Harry, what I'm asking of you is extremely dangerous, you have all the rights in the world to say no, but hear me out first – I want you to go and meet him tonight, and administer a bond between you two, so that in future you can keep in contact. In secrecy."

Harry stared; he almost thought he misheard Lupin as the distant thunder rumbled close. "M-meet him – and a _bond_? What kind?"

Lupin put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll be there to administer it if you wish to. The only reason I haven't told others is because, well -"

"They won't approve of it," finished Harry, eyebrows raised. He could see the mental image of Mrs. Weasley's hair standing on its end and shrilling that it was _immensely irresponsible that at time such as this Remus of all person persuaded Harry to go to _ _London__ to meet a werewolf_ –

Lupin chuckled darkly. "I only have vague idea – probably not even that - of what and when this bond will come in useful, which might be never – but, it will be your decision, Harry."

Lupin paused and peered at Harry, who was taking his time and biting his lip slightly. Conversation and thunder rolled on somewhere far away, the night was deepening, a decision had to be made soon.

"Alright," said Harry after a while, locking gaze with the older man. "I will go see this man together, but you'll have to stay with me at all times and answer any question as I may have."

Lupin looked surprised; there was an element of negotiation on Harry's part. It was difficult to tell whether Harry was willing or not; but he was relieved to see the trust in the boy-turning-into-man's smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, Harry," Lupin said softly. "I shall come to your room around midnight."

Harry did not dare to fall asleep; he lay on the bed listening to the thunder and rain tapping on the window. It felt strange; Lupin's words left him anticipating, as if a young kid embarking upon his first adventure. _I shall come to your room around _ _midnight_. It almost felt like a promise, a pledge spoken by secret lovers, and Harry's throat tightened every time his mind strayed over these words. _Lovers_.

Would it be possible? He pressed a hand to his heart and tried to make out the jumbled emotions lying underneath. It was different to when he had a crush on Cho, different to when he suddenly realised his desire for Ginny. There was not only a yearning, but also a soft form of pain, as he remembered the handsome feature of the man worn by experience, the kind grey eyes that can be so mesmerising yet at times so sharp, the almost delicate touch upon the man's pale skin. Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin meant everything that was desirable to him; safety, knowledge, experience, kindness, the ability to face stigma, Voldemort, and bad weather with a smile on his face.

"What would you do, hmm, Prongs?" Harry clutched the Invisibility Cloak closer, his eyes stinging.

The clock in the living room struck twelve times, there was an almost inaudible click and the door slid open. Lupin came near, whispering:

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry sat up and scrambled for his glasses, "Yeah… I didn't sleep…"

Lupin found the glasses and handed them over; Harry noticed the man's hand was cold. He clung on as Lupin pulled him off the bed, wishing to somehow channel his body heat onto the other man –

"Ready?" asked Lupin quietly.

"Um," Harry answered unsurely, he could just barely make out the smile on Lupin's face.

"Harry, you must understand that I am usually not the type to be adventurous and take risks…"

"Well, you are a Marauder." Harry rebutted, feeling somewhat fond. Maybe it was like the old times, when the Marauders roamed the school and was free –

"It's – different," said Lupin, his voice slightly hoarse.

Harry surveyed him; there was some uncertainty in the man's features. He cleared his throat and decided to change the topic.

"How do we get there?"

Lupin blinked and became almost alert at once; he took the Invisibility Cloak and covered both of them up, muttering a Silencing Charm that shielded their footsteps. "By the loo," he answered casually.

"The loo?"

Lupin guided them towards where the central bathroom was, and pushed him inside.

"But I thought the loo only moved around in the house -" began Harry.

Lupin took out his wand, raised a silencing ward and began drawing on the mirror. "Yes, that's one thing it does, here's another."

Harry gaped as the glasses shattered and a fireplace began to appear on the bare wall.

"It's not registered," explained Lupin, "One of Arthur Weasley's contacts… for emergency."

Harry was surprised enough by the information fed to him up to this point, but no surprise was bigger than when Lupin took a handful of green powder and said the destination:

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

* * *

_A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates in the past two months, the excuses are, well, life and work in general. I have exams coming up now but I will try and get a few more regular updates. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and said they'd keep waiting for updates:)_

_Next Chapter: Lupin and Harry alone in the dark and stormy London night. Hmmm.  
_


	17. The Night Out and the Bond

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

17.

"I like your pyjamas," said Harry, eyeing Fred and George's vibrant, revolving, rainbow coloured nightgown.

Fred smiled a toothy smile: "'s good to see you in positive spirits, The Chosen One!"

Harry thought it was hard not to be in front of such animated colours, but decided to save the argument for another day. "So just how come you two are involved?"

George emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea: "So that you get home safely, the Chosen One."

Fred continued to explain, "The Minister had been doing business with us, and, well, it would seem that on certain occasions he doesn't want anyone else to know."

George and Fred exchanged a look of significance; Harry couldn't decide whether that look was authentic or not. Before he could protest, Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder:

"We should move on. I don't want to keep him waiting."

The twins bustled Harry out of the door and flapped open the Invisibility Cloak.

"Now you behave yourself," said Fred, face stern.

"Don't make us worry," said George, voice filled with mock concern.

Harry gave each of them a slap on the back and shook his head.

The invisibility cloak was barely large enough for the both of them; it was even harder to keep on while walking in torrential rain. Harry's trousers was soaking wet in minutes; he had regretted not putting on an extra layer.

"If I get a cold," he murmured under his breath, "it's all your fault Moony."

Lupin glanced at his direction, somehow Harry could feel he smiled.

"Well if Molly asks…"

Harry groaned. "Promise me you'll take care of all questions that might be asked."

Lupin wrapped a hand around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. "Of course," he said mildly.

Harry smiled; he leant back and let Lupin's body heat radiate through the thin fabric he was wearing. Lupin only made a tighter grip as a response, and otherwise remained silent.

It was not a pleasant walk; he missed the comfort of the king-sized bed and at occasion felt like he was sleepwalking. Perhaps it was the lack of effort, for Lupin guided him around with ease, and the hand on his shoulder felt ever so reassuring.

"It's my least favourite bookshop," said Lupin casually as they entered a dark, gloomy and all the while tiny shop next to Flourish and Blotts. "None of the books here have pictures in them."

Given another time Harry would've laughed out loud; but his laughter got caught in his throat as his eye caught a glimpse of a dark figure hidden behind the narrowly-stacked bookshelves.

"It's alright, Romulus, it's us."

Harry's mind were swirling fast; the name Romulus rang some bells that Hermione babbled on before.

"Wait, _Romulus_?" he pulled Lupin close and said in a whisper, "The person I'm going to see is not your twin brother, is it?"

Lupin chuckled and shook his head. Warm breaths swept over Harry's ear and immediately began to make it tingling, before it caught the following words:

"Sometimes we do not deny it, though, for he works longer underground than I do and is more of an actual leader."

Lupin led Harry around the corner.

"Mr. Potter, I've heard much about you." the man had a deep husky voice, a strong grip, and certainly was straight to the point. "Remus, shall we begin?"

Harry looked at Lupin; Lupin reciprocated the look but with more reassurance and said yes.

"Very well, Remus, if you would stand here…"

The man was pointing to the opposite of Harry; then the looks of uncertainty turned into bewilderedness. Lupin turned around and asked, "Me?"

Romulus was impatient, he waved a hand. "Yes, you, Remus, I assumed you wanted me as a third person to initiate and keep the bond?"

Lupin was silent, Harry tried a peer at his direction but could not see anything.

"Well…" Lupin began, his voice was wavering slightly.

Romulus laughed, a harsh, crackling sound came from his throat, there was clear amusement in his laughter. "Remus, Remus, Remus, you did not think that _I_ would – with Harry Potter?"

Harry felt like he was a child again, there were something unspoken in the air of uncertainty around Lupin that he could not quite grasp. Romulus went on:

"Remus, surely you've thought of this before?" he gestured at Lupin's arm, "how would the Order feel if suddenly the boy bore the symbol of a bond with another werewolf? A stranger, not to mention!"

Harry was now staring at Lupin; he did not know that this bond left a _symbol_, something physical – it reminded him eerily of the Dark Mark.

"Harry," said Lupin suddenly in a rather sharp voice, "how do _you_ feel about this?"

Harry paused for thought.

"A bond with you sounds fine, otherwise, er…" he glanced at Romulus uncertainly.

The man smiled humourlessly and did a hand gesture that said, _see?_

Lupin looked resigned. "Fine," he managed, and rolled up his sleeves, "Harry, if you'd follow my instructions…"

Harry was again guided by Lupin with such an air of ease that he barely recognised himself doing it; before he knew he was kneeling down on the floor, left hand locked with Remus' fingers and gazing straight into the man's eye.

"Repeat after me," said Lupin softly, and began chanting in a soft voice.

Harry did as he was told so obediently; he only recognised the language as Latin but could barely make out any words. As they spoke, Romulus placed his hand on top of theirs, and a dark red glow began to shimmer.

Both men's eyes were closed and as Harry was not told to do so, he could see their expressions of odd concentration. Lupin looked serene; the lips that often held a tender smile were pursed together but not in an unkind way, he looked young and sincere.

"…And I pronounce you husband and wife," said Romulus suddenly, standing up and patting their still intertwined hands.

Harry gaped. "What?"

Lupin opened his eyes and snorted softly. "Don't do this to Harry, Romulus. He's not used to this kind of…humour."

Romulus stared down at Harry, his expressions still hidden in the dark but amusement clear in his voice: "What I mean, Mr. Potter, is that it's over. You may get up. And let go. Preferably in that order."

Harry noticed that he was unusually exhausted, and allowed Lupin to pull him up. Before he let go of Lupin's hand, however, Romulus took Lupin's wand and whispered: "_Lumos._"

It was then Harry saw it; a small, vein-like symbol on his wrist, one that could be easily mistaken for real veins had it not been glowing in reddish colours as Lupin still held on. When Lupin let go, however, the glowing colour faded, but the tingling sensation remained, an oddly satisfying, reassuring tingle.

Harry looked from Lupin to Romulus, expecting answers: "Um…"

Lupin patted him on the shoulder. "Do you feel alright? These rituals tend to be very draining."

"Yeah," Harry resisted the urge to lean on something and blinked, his eyes slightly watering. "Just how does this bond work?"

"It's simple," explained Lupin, "when the person you share the bond with is within proximity, you will feel him. It will glow when the other is in danger, or is calling for your attention, or… when the two came into close body contact."

Lupin looked oddly embarrassed, and Romulus huffed beside him: "We don't quite know why the last part is, to be honest."

"But the most important thing," said Lupin, lowering his voice significantly, "is that this type of bond makes the bond-sharer unable to attack each other."

It took Harry a few seconds to recognise what Lupin had just said, and he stared. "But that means - "

"That you are safe from me, yes, Harry." Lupin's voice was mild, but Harry burst out before he could help it:

"But what about tutoring?"

Lupin blinked. "I'm sorry," he said with a chuckle, "I should've made myself clearer. The bond-sharer would not be able to _hurt_ each other. That means, no Unforgivable Curses, no major physical damage. Neither of which is on my tutoring syllabus for you, Harry."

Harry slapped a hand on his forehand and silently breathed his sigh of relief. "I think I've had enough for one day," he declared.

As they made their way out from the bookshop, Harry found London was raining with hailstones again. He regretted the fact the Invisibility Cloak could not shield against the tiny sharp burst of pain as the hailstones poured down on them, and could not help but nudge closer to Lupin's taller figure. Lupin did not seem to notice nor care, he pulled Harry close almost absent-mindedly while they hurried on the empty London streets.

They returned to the Weasley's Twins residence just little after three; the twins were still up and brewing the same cup of tea that Harry never got round to drink. Upon their entering, Fred stood up and told them that no one has checked in, meaning that so far their little adventure had gone unnoticed.

"Excellent," said Harry, weary in every kind of way. He now wished that he could just get back to bed as soon as possible. Lupin noticed this too, for he exchanged a few words of pleasantries with the twins briefly before flooing them back to the Lair.

"You… you were brave today," whispered Lupin as they entered Harry's bedroom. The lights were out, things were left as it was before they went. Harry sank down on the bed and peer at Lupin's barely visible face:

"Brave? I didn't do anything."

He could tell that Lupin smiled, a light, tender smile he always enjoyed. "It's not an easy decision that you made on the spot tonight, Harry. I for one would've thought the bond sounded suspiciously like the Dark Mark."

Harry admitted that it was exactly what he had thought, too.

"As I said, werewolves are dark creatures…" Lupin paused as if wanting to explain more, but decided against it. He merely patted Harry on the shoulder once more, and was half-risen from the bed before Harry said quietly:

"I do trust you, Remus."

There was brief moments of silence as the wind howled and hailstones battered the windows; the room was dark, Harry could not see anything. Lupin seemed to freeze in mid-air, his hand still lingering over Harry's shoulder, his face half-turned, expressions unclear. Harry wondered whether he'd pushed too far or said the wrong thing; for it was the first time that Harry had referred to Lupin by his first name as the man became his tutor, and Harry himself for one was still uncertain why he placed so much affection into such a simple line.

"Harry…"

Lupin spoke finally, he came to life again and turned; his face still unclear in darkness of the night, but Harry could feel the man approach carefully. Lupin sat down next to him, pulled him close, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"…thank you."

His voice were hoarse, if not more so than ever, and Harry could have sworn he heard the long, painful sigh as Lupin pulled back, their cheeks brushing momentarily.

"Remus, I -" he began, but Lupin placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"You need rest," Lupin said in a soft but assertive voice, "there are many tasks ahead."

He paused, and Harry felt the finger lingering on his lips twitched involuntarily.

"Harry, always remember, when making important decisions, think through thoroughly. Never rush yourself."

With that Lupin left, his footsteps first heavy, then hurried off downstairs; leaving a confused and oddly empty Harry behind in the darkest of nights.

* * *


	18. Returning to Hogwarts

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

18. 

When Harry awoke the next day he was told that the rest of the children have gone to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, but he on the other hand would have to go to Hogsmeade in secrecy, as the Order planned to send him into Hogwarts before the term started, to prevent suspicion.

As Harry stood on the front porch, he discovered it was one of those rare moments when there was sunshine in London; the Lair basking in the soft golden light looked silent, elegant, yet remorseful. He was to leave the house in which he lived for two months, a house that he felt oddly attached to, as he was with its owner.

_Remus John Lupin._

He toyed the name on his tongue and felt an odd satisfaction; a feeling he couldn't quite put his fingers on, couldn't quite explain, but he knew explicitly that it was positive, like a ray of sunshine upon his gloomy thoughts nowadays.

"Ready to go?"

Lupin came with their luggage, looking just as shabby and mild as usual. He smiled at Harry.

"Side-Along Apparation, or do you prefer to do it on your own?"

"Erm, _can_ I do it on my own? I haven't passed the test or anything…"

Harry couldn't help but notice that Lupin seemed oblivious to their little bond the night before, in fact, he seemed a little too oblivious.

"Of course, Arthur told us that due to increasing public pressure, the Ministry of Magic have put you on the Exempt list for… pretty much everything, by the sound of it, as long as it helped to get rid of Voldemort."

Lupin smiled again as he saw Harry's expression, and counted softly:

"Together then, One, Two, Three…"

Harry closed his eyes , thought desperately of the Three Ds, and felt the now-familiar feeling of his entire body being squeezed through a tight pipe. Before he knew it, though, he landed on top of a rubbish bin.

"Ow! Ewww…"

Lupin hurried around the corner and stared. "Harry?"

Harry blushed furiously and he tried to ward off a legless, hence particularly fuming, pepper imp. "Sorry… ouch… stop it! Hey!"

Lupin waved his wand and Harry landed on the ground, clean, once more.

"I guess I wasn't Desperate enough, or whatever it is," mumbled Harry as he got to his feet.

Lupin chuckled. "Practise makes perfect, you know."

"Thanks, next time I'll stick to brooms," said Harry miserably.

They entered Honeydukes by the backdoor and quickly found the secret passage, emerging in Hogwarts soon after. The school was as empty as they came last time, Sir Cadogan's portrait had been removed from the staircase, they did not meet anyone as they hurried on their way to the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall looked up from the desk as they entered, her expressions sharp yet oddly weary at the same time. It was evident that she was ageing rapidly as Hogwarts' new headmistress.

"Good day, Remus, Harry."

Professor McGonagall gestured them to sit down, and took out a piece of parchment.

"For security's sake, your headquarter will change every two weeks, and a list of rules will _have_ to be followed." She surveyed Harry, "I know it's painful, but it's necessary."

Harry must have had looked bewildered, for professor McGonagall shifted her gaze onto Lupin instead: "Remus, I trust you to be responsible."

Lupin nodded, and Harry couldn't help but remember how Lupin was always meant to be the responsible one – and failing, almost every time. He grinned to himself.

"Mister Potter," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, making Harry jump, "you are to be placed under Professor Lupin's care, therefore you should obey his orders should it prove necessary. Do you understand?"

Harry half-frowned but didn't hesitate. "Yes, professor."

"I'm sorry about this," Professor McGonagall's voice softened, "but time has come for a more… military, approach."

Harry was not sure whether to laugh or not.

"We could not afford any mistakes," concluded Professor McGonagall, holding the door out to them. "For the first two weeks, the Astronomy Tower have been cleared out temporarily for you. When term starts there will be special arrangements for Harry to continue training with the teachers in their spare time. We will discuss this later, Remus, please take good care of Harry."

The last line came almost as a surprise, and when Harry looked back, professor McGonagall was already walking back to her desk.

"Come on, Harry," said Lupin quietly, as they climbed the stairs in equal silence.

Hogwarts was different when empty, everything moving was not living. Ghosts glided by occasionally, the paintings stared as they passed, the soft roar of stairs as they moved on their own accord. Yet Harry did not feel alone, for there was at least one living person alongside him, someone he trusted, and whose company he enjoyed.

"And the password?" Harry looked from the painting to Lupin, eyebrows arched.

Lupin stared at the wall for a few moments in fierce concentration before speaking slowly but clearly: "_Global warming._"

Harry stared, then fell into the suddenly revealed room, laughing.

Lupin followed him and unpacked with his wand effortlessly, asking in mild tones: "What's so funny?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and said it was nothing.

The room was large and comfortable, it reminded Harry of the luxury en-suite hotel rooms he once saw on Dudley's TV. There were two sets of everything, but only the beds were separated by a curtain. Somehow Harry could feel the air of intimacy as they stood, surveying their temporary residence.

"I like it," said Harry finally.

Lupin smiled noncommittally and allowed Harry to choose a bed first, before sitting down on his bed and unfolding the parchment that McGonagall gave them.

"Let's see," he read out loud, "_when term starts, you must not be seen by the students._ That should be easy. _Harry is not allowed out of bed after hours alone._ Hmmm."

"She forgot you are a Marauder and I'm a Marauder's son," said Harry, grinning as Lupin cast a mockingly disapproving look.

"_Any requests for provisions should be handled by Dobby the House-elf, any requests to use facilities should be arranged with the Headmistress._ Yes, OK… _not allowed on grounds until after hours, and _has_ to be accompanied by a member of staff… _my, this is military discipline indeed…"

Harry fell on the bed, laughing. It was always miraculous how Lupin could make the most miserable times sound fun, perhaps it was a Marauderish strait, as the four best-friends always tried to have some fun during their years of study…and beyond.

Lupin finished reading the parchment in silence and placed them on the table. "Nothing we should worry too much about," he commented casually, "seeing that we need to finished off Voldemort eventually."

Harry smiled, somehow the name of the person he had to kill and the ultimate task rolling off Lupin's tongue sounded not as harsh and impossible, perhaps it was his own imagination, but the fact that Lupin used 'we' made him particularly joyful.

_I'm not alone_.

They spent the afternoon down at the Lake, enjoying the sunshine and the ability to be able to come out to the open while the students and the majority of the staff was away. Harry found the tree under which Lupin once sat when he was young, as Harry saw in Snape's Pensieve, and asked whether the man remembered it.

"The number of times your father tried to pull off Snape's pants were astounding," replied Lupin, gazing into the distance. "In fact, had he not hated him so much, Sirius would've suggested something between them two…"

Lupin stopped in his tracks as he saw the expression on Harry's face. "I'm sorry. You find that disturbing, don't you?"

Harry frowned deeply. "Well, sort of, but not…" he trailed off, only to ask a moment later:

"Remus, was, er, gay couples, a popular thing at Hogwarts? During your time?"

Lupin looked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, er…" to Harry's great embarrassment he noticed he was blushing furiously. "It seems that… you know, my father and the lot… have had some experience… regarding… no, never mind."

Lupin chuckled as Harry turned away and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said softly: "It's alright, it's not so much a taboo."

"The thing with your father and Sirius, is that they were always exceptionally bored. Anything that could bring the tiniest excitement to life is jumped upon, and, to be frank, being gay, as you put it, seemed to be one of those exciting things."

Lupin surveyed Harry. "Let's put it this way, we all have to explore ourselves at some point in our lives, and we shouldn't be afraid of it."

Harry could not figure out whether Lupin hid something more meaningful in his casual, mild tone, but decided it was safe up to that point to push a little further.

"So, um, were you ever -?"

Harry was not looking at Lupin directly; he feared that if he stared into the man's mesmerising eyes he would immediately lose himself and say something silly. Or even sillier.

Lupin was silent for a few moments, but when he replied he did not sound offended or angry:

"At times I would've thought so, Harry, but I never tried."

Harry blinked as he tried to digest Lupin's words. "So it is OK to feel…?"

"Of course it's OK," Lupin laughed, "It's always OK to feel. It's only evidence that we are alive, Harry."

Harry pondered at what he had said. _Lupin felt for someone but never tried._ Could it be his father? Sirius? Couldn't have been Snape, could it? Harry looked up, and saw Lupin looking back at him, his face basking in the soft afternoon sun, a gentle smile upon his lips.

"Remus, I -"

This time Lupin didn't stop him, his silvery grey eyes were shining, partly because of the sunshine, partly due to the conflicting emotions behind. Harry stared at him absent-mindedly, could not think straight but to notice how handsome and desirable his ex-professor looked at that particular moment, and shook his head eventually.

"No, I forgot what I was gonna say."

Lupin found Harry's hand and squeezed it, and Harry immediately felt the odd, tingling sensation on his wrist that was the symbol of their bond. Lupin was peering at him.

"Whenever you are ready, Harry."

With that, Harry couldn't help but to wonder whether Lupin meant more than what he showed.

* * *

_A/N: Many many apologies for the long breaks in between updates. I'm now in China on my summer holiday, the average temperature in my city is 40 degrees celsius - I couldn't do a thing. sigh.  
It's July the 21st today! HP7 is coming out! But I haven't been able to get my hands on it. And I know it's impossible to finish the story before I finish reading the book (which would be in one go), so...I'm sorry. But I will most definitely finish this story...eventually._

_A double update to celebrate the publishing of HP7. And fingers crossed that Lupin lives. rargh. As you can all see, some hint of romance at last. I hope I haven't faltered in their characterisation, it feels odd for them to have the 'talk', yet not impossible. Perhaps because there are no mentions of homosexuality in JKR's books so it can never feel too authentic. Oh, and I shall develop the plot further in the next few chapters, to let Dumbledore have his appearance -wink-_

_Thanks again for all your patience! Any constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated -luffs-_


	19. Hogwarts Holiday

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Remus Lupin, you live on_

* * *

19.

Over the next few days they enjoyed the vastness of the empty Hogwarts; it felt almost like a holiday. Harry was surprised to find the services included breakfast delivered to bed and the privilege to use Prefect's Bathroom whenever he wished; but happily accepted.

"Small comforts," as Lupin put it mildly, "is the least of what we can do now."

Aside from these little conveniences Harry found Lupin also happily took full advantage of the empty school, and illustrated the phrase 'constant vigilance' to the fullest. On several separate occasions he stunned Harry while the latter was clutching armful of food from the kitchen; while other times Harry would turn the corner and find _Petrificus Totalus_ to be on the tip of the man's tongue. It was almost a game of hide and seek; after the first few days Harry no longer bothered to keep his wand in his pocket, but waved _protego_ before he turned a corner or opened a door.

After a particularly restless night, however, Harry decided to take initiative. He successfully disarmed Lupin as the man walked into the Great Hall with potion ingredients; and even managed to Confund him briefly as Lupin tried the Trip Jinx on him around the corner to the Men's room.

"You are getting better at this," commented Lupin as they took a walk under the moonlight on the Grounds.

"Ah, but I nearly jinxed Professor McGonagall today though," said Harry regrettably, "I thought it was you coming up the stairs."

Lupin laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll understand it's for the better cause."

"That and detention," Harry shuddered, then for a brief moment remembered something: "hey, did you know what kind of detention the Umbridge woman last year gave us?"

He extended Lupin his hand and showed him the red marks that can still be seen.

"Sometimes I feel my body's not just mine," said Harry miserably. "Look at me. The scar" – he points to his forehead – "the lines" – he points to his hand – "the only good thing that ever was carved onto me was properly this." He turned his palm over and showed Lupin the symbol of their bond, shrugging noncommittally.

Lupin gazed at his wrist, and Harry felt the familiar tingling sensation creeping in his bones. It was oddly filling, as if it served a purpose, and Harry suddenly realised how Lupin looked touched by his words and was greatly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, "I keep saying those stupid things, don't I?"

Lupin smiled and touched Harry's wrist with his slender, pale fingers. "No, they are not stupid at all."

Lupin looked as if he wanted to say something more, but Harry's eyes caught something behind him and suddenly tensed.

"Professor," he asked suddenly, "I think I just saw -"

Lupin turned, there was nothing.

"You saw what?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. It went into the Forbidden Forest."

Lupin continued to survey him for a few moments, then said: "Let's go back."

They were climbing the main stairs when Hagrid, the half-giant, came into view.

"Ah! Remus! 'Arry!" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully but didn't seem to be interested in conversation, he was holding his crossbow and glancing toward the gate. "I'm jus' doin' business.. some trouble a' the forest…"

Harry and Lupin exchanged a look of significance. "What about the Forest?"

"Dunno, the Centaurs an' the Unicorns 're all disturbed, dunno why…anyway, I shan't be stayin'… I'll see ya 'Arry…"

Watching Hagrid hurrying off into the night had left Harry with an ominous feeling; as if the dark clouds gathering was a sign of approaching danger. He remembered how Professor Trelawney had always pointed a shaky finger at him and claimed that he was in 'grave danger'…none of it could be denied, of course, and it was she who made the ultimate prophecy that determined his life…

It was then when Harry suddenly realised that Lupin does not know of the Prophecy yet.

"Professor Lupin," he began, and Lupin glanced at him in surprise.

"What's with the formality, Harry?"

Harry bit his lips, he remembered Dumbledore telling him that he could only reveal the content of the prophecy to those he trusted most… surely Lupin was one of them…

Lupin was watching him intently, there was a soft shimmer in his grey eyes that spelled encouragement and understanding. Harry looked back and smiled:

"Something important I want to tell you."

Harry drew up silencing wards and anti-eavesdropping wards around their dormitory, and slumped onto the bed. The story began with _"there's this prophecy"_ and ended with _"so I decided I can tell you cos you can be trusted"_, while Lupin listened attentively. His expression was that of the fullest concentration, and Harry knew he had told the right person: for Lupin could and would keep a secret, while his knowledge and skills would maximise Harry's chances.

"Harry," said Lupin finally, "thank you for trusting me and telling me this."

Lupin was looking at him, there was a soft glimmer of gratitude in those stormy grey eyes, along with hints of regret.

"I have to say I expected the truth to be as much… but _none can live while the other survive_… Harry…"

He trailed off as if unable to keep his voice steady, and Harry felt a swoosh of panic in his stomach. Without a second thought Harry climbed onto Lupin's bed and tried to hold him:

"Don't, I'll be fine…"

Lupin hugged him tightly and said in an oddly determined voice: "Yes, you'll be fine."

The familiar tingling sensation seeped through Harry's body, he suddenly remembered what Lupin had said on that night: something about the bond and close body contact. A soft form of pain deposited again in Harry's heart, a secret yearning, and he instinctively held onto Lupin tighter:

"Remus…"

Lupin didn't answer, he took out his wand and murmured something softly in Harry's ear. After a few seconds Harry fell asleep almost soundlessly, and he carried him onto his bed.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Lupin gazed down on Harry's sleeping face and turned, his eyes shuttering close in the dimness of the light.

Despite the spell, Harry slept badly that night. The nightmares returned; he could see agonising faces from everywhere, his friends, professors, Remus Lupin. Voldemort advanced on him, his malicious glee evident on his inhuman face, then a Patronus erupted from the darkness – Harry tried to look closer, was it his father? Was it Sirius? Or was it –

"Harry, Harry!"

Someone was slapping his face, Harry yelped and awoke with a start. Lupin was sitting by his bed, staring down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright? You kept on tossing and turning, then you were shouting my name…"

He wiped Harry's forehead, it was covered with cold sweat.

"Was it a regular nightmare?"

Harry breathed a long sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine…Sorry I woke you."

Lupin watched him for a few moments, then asked quietly: "Do you want me to stay?"

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion, "Where else could you go?"

"No, I mean…" Lupin gestured towards the bed, he was blushing slightly. "Do you want me to stay with you? For the night?"

It took Harry a few seconds to register what Lupin had said, and his stomach did a backflip.

"Can…can you? I mean, if it's a bit awkward…"

"Sshhh," Lupin pushed him back onto the bed and slipped in gently, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Just go back to sleep."

Harry closed his eyes and cursed himself for the rising colour in his cheeks; he couldn't help but to shiver a little. For the first time he felt fulfilled and secure in the night, as Lupin's soft breaths brushed his neck lightly, the slender yet strong arms wrapped him close, and the heat from the man's chest radiated onto his back.

He was not surprised to find that the nightmare did not return, and Lupin stayed with him till the brilliantly sunlit morning.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know what happened in the last book. I hate JKR for it. But I am more determined than ever to finish this story and make it a happy end for them. Remus Lupin will live on._

_Next chapter: Harry and Lupin is in danger again. The Plot thickens._


	20. Flight from the Forbidden Forest

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

20.

The new term began soon; Hogwarts was no longer free. Harry stayed in the Astronomy Tower for most of the day and used secret passages to move about, his daily activities entailed training with Lupin, reading and pacing around the room, while the other professors slotted him in on their timetable in the evening. The search for Dumbledore's message remained top-secret and Harry was told while Bill Weasley worked on the cryptic message he was to stay put, but be ready to answer to summons.

Despite Harry working late into the night, Lupin insisted that they took a walk for fresh air every other night on the Grounds. Both of them would be covered by the Invisibility Cloak, Harry with his own and Lupin with the one borrowed from Moody. It soon became Harry's favourite activity as he discovered that despite the fact none of them could see each other, the bond allowed them to feel each other's presence. On many occasions Harry thought he would've gone astray in the dark had Lupin not pulled him back at the last moment, and he was deeply grateful for it.

Meanwhile, the Forbidden Forest proved to be more disturbed than ever, various rumours surfaced that something dark and powerful have intruded upon the delicate balance of the forest and driven the Centaurs mad; and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

Mid-September, Lupin was nearly ready for his next transformation. The Shrieking Shack would be put into use again, and Harry was to spend the night alone with extra protection. Despite frequent warnings from all authority for him to stay put, Harry decided he would slip out on the night of Full Moon under the Invisibility Cloak to visit Lupin.

"But it will be exceedingly dangerous, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes widening in fear. "You know how tense it is nowadays – we can't afford anything to happen - "

"You sound just like McGonagall," said Harry exasperatedly. "I've been out in the dark on Grounds many times, I will be fine… if anything happens I'll send my Patronus charm. And besides, I've got this."

He showed his best friends his wrist, and unsurprisingly both of them were awed.

"A bond? What does it do?"

Harry paused for thought. "I don't honestly know," he admitted after a while, "It sort of tells me how Lupin is and whether he's close… maybe it's like an emergency contact." He shrugged and helped himself to a chocolate frog.

Hermione surveyed the vein-like symbol closely. "Are you sure it's safe, Harry?"

"Yeah, should be, I mean… it's not like I bonded with a stranger or anything." Harry laughed and ignored the unconvinced looks on his friends' face.

"Look, I said I will be fine. Just don't fuss. How's school, by the way?"

The rest of the evening was spent in chatter and occasional bicker of the three best friends, and by eight o'clock Harry was ready to move.

"Harry, _please_ be careful," said Hermione desperately out of the corner of her mouth as they approached the main stairs.

"I know, I know, I'll just be an hour, OK?"

"An hour, fine, Ron and I will be waiting near the Gargoyle on the second floor, just pat us when you pass by, OK?"

"Yeah…fine…"

"And Harry!" Hermione called in a small voice after him, "if you don't come back after an hour, I'll go to McGonagall!"

Harry only caught a whiff of Ron's retort "Leave him alone, 'Mione," when he crept out of the main gate and onto the Grounds, it was dark, but he did not dare to use _lumos_ to light his way. A gentle feeling in his stomach, working like Felix Felicis once did, tugged him towards where the Whomping Willow stood, and Harry knew it was the bond working, pulling him towards where Lupin was.

He moved along silently and watched his surrounding intently; the cloud was covering the moon but threatened to clear soon. If he moved fast enough he might be able to catch Lupin during transformation and lessen his agony… Harry's heart ached softly as he remembered what the man had to suffer every month…

He stopped in his tracks. There was a muffled, but clearly pained scream coming from the distance, it died away so quickly that had Harry been not so vigilant he might have missed it altogether. He looked to his left. It was the Forbidden Forest.

Harry's mind was racing; it didn't sound like Hagrid but a female instead, in fact, unless he was very much mistaken, it sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange…

His eyes widened in fear as he remembered Snape's words: there was a planned attack on Hogwarts. And the rumour…something dark and powerful intruding in the Forbidden Forest…it couldn't have been, could it?

Harry whirled around and ran towards the direction of the Forest, his heart pounding. He only needs confirmation… just a glance…

But there was no need, from where he stood Harry could see jets of green light bouncing off trees and muffled footsteps, there were a sizable group of Death Eaters but they were tangled in a fight… not against humans, but Centaurs.

"How dare you befoul the sacred forest - " one of them was shouting, the voices were drawing nearer, but Harry seemed to be paralysed on the spot. The Death Eaters were killing the Centaurs off one by one – their arrows was no competition for the killing curse. They were moving onto where Harry stood in an unbelievably fast pace, Harry tried to duck out of the way but it was too late – a herd of Centaurs ran, perhaps for the first time in their lives, out of the Forest and into Harry, knocking him back and to his horror, made the Invisibility Cloak fell.

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and realised why the Centaurs have abandoned the Forest – following a rank of Death Eaters was a tall, dark, sinister figure with a snake-like, inhuman face – Lord Voldemort was here.

"Look at this…" it was Lucius Malfoy's voice behind one of the Death Eater's masks, "Harry Potter. You are always eager to welcome us, are you not?"

The Death Eaters sniggered, Harry recognised Bellatrix Lestrange's high-pitched babyish voice at once and noticed that she was wounded in the arm. After a few seconds Lord Voldemort raised a hand and silence fell once more:

"Harry…Potter."

The sound of his own name sent a chill down Harry's spine, he quickly made for his wand in his back pocket but was outraced by Malfoy's disarming spell. Lucius Malfoy caught his wand and stepped back, allowing Voldemort free access to Harry.

"We meet again." Voldemort lit up his wand and was surveying Harry, "What brings you here? You were meant to be the ultimate prize for tonight. Yet you _are_ so eager…"

A few Death Eaters laughed; Harry clutched his wrist and concentrated desperately to channel his call for help. _Help me…there are Death Eaters on the Grounds…_

He wasn't sure whether it would work, or if that was how the bond was supposed to work; perhaps Lupin had already transformed and couldn't hear him… a heavy, lead-like feeling in his stomach told him that no one will notice he had disappeared until at least an hour later…

"What should we do about you, hmm?"

_HELP ME._

"Maybe you'd like a bit of fun first, Harry?"

_HELP ME. PLEASE._

"_Crucio._"

Harry opened his mouth to scream but no sound came, he had been silenced. He fell to the ground; the pain slashing across his body was not unfamiliar but still unbearable. He could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's crackling laughter and her demented cry:

"Look at him! Look at him wriggling!"

Then it stopped, Voldemort was staring down at him, malicious glee evident in those demonically red eyes.

"I've let you slip away so many times, Potter…" he said softly, "But not this time… I shall enjoy every moment of it… along with my loyal servants."

Harry gasped for breaths, it was not until moments later did he realise what Voldemort meant. All the Death Eaters raised their wand at the same time and cried in unison:

"_CRUCIO!!_"

The pain that burst in Harry's chest was magnified by at least ten times; it immediately threatened to overtake his consciousness. Harry wanted to faint; perhaps it'd make his exit easier, but his wish was never granted – the pain lifted just as suddenly as it came.

He crouched on the ground panting, trying to figure out what had made the Death Eaters stop, and then he heard it – a distant roar followed by a sharp, painful howl.

_Remus Lupin._

Harry was shaking uncontrollably; a sudden whoosh of panic overtook him as he realised he might be leading Lupin into the Death Eater's arms… only the two of them don't stand a chance…

He could not keep up for any longer, his scar was smarting in such a way that he could not see clearly. The Death Eaters were advancing as if uninterrupted; Voldemort was behind them. The time had come.

"Look at you, Harry…" Voldemort raised his wand, "So desperate. So alone."

Harry half-knelt to the ground, his wrist was prickling, he knew Lupin was drawing nearer. With great of strength he managed through gritted teeth:

"I'm – not – alone."

There was a terrible scream and Bellatrix Lestrange fell; revealing behind her a wolfish creature, half-hidden in the dark, eyes shining in an eerie colour of green. Remus Lupin was here.

The wolf walked up to the remaining Death Eaters; all of them seemed paralysed by this change in situation and was looking to Voldemort for instructions. Harry smiled. It would be their last mistake. Voldemort liked to play with his victims before he killed them, it would buy them time. And chance.

"And who might this be?" Voldemort spoke, his voice was high-pitched, cold with malice. "One of Greyback's old friends, I suppose?"

Lupin snarled; there was something in his voice that made Harry realise that the werewolf held a rational, if not human, mind.

"Remus?"

Harry asked quietly, and could've sworn he saw the wolf wag his tail in a doggish way.

Voldemort was laughing, he swiftly pointed his wand at Lupin. "Then, we'll have to deal with you first."

The Death Eaters watched closely as Voldemort toyed with Lupin, who possessed great agility as a wolf hence was able to duck away from curses easily, but Harry's mind was racing. Was it possible that Lupin understood him? Even after Wolfsbane, was it possible for a fully transformed werewolf to keep a human mind? He looked down to his wrist, where the bond between him and Lupin was engraved. It was glowing again, and prickling. He touched it with his fingers instinctively.

"Harry…"

Harry started; it was Lupin's voice that he heard. He looked around. No one seemed to notice, the werewolf was running in circles causing Voldemort to turn his back on Harry. The Death Eaters were watching their Lord closely, Lucius Malfoy included.

"Harry, now."

Harry didn't need telling twice, he made a jump at Lucius Malfoy and grabbed his ankles. Lucius Malfoy yelped, he dropped Harry's wand and raised his own. "_Cru-_"

But it was too late; Harry had already grabbed his own wand and cried: "_Reducto!_"

Something exploded. There was brief moments of confusion as Death Eaters screamed for Harry, who was scrambling in the dust for Lupin.

"NO!"

This time it was no hallucination; Harry clearly head Lupin yell. He looked up; there was a brilliant white light erupting from Voldemort's wand, Lupin was locked in the beam and was half-transformed, he was shrieking in what sounded like extreme agony and pain.

"You fool – you think you can stop me? Just the two of you?"

Voldemort raised his wand higher and Lupin was lifted off the ground; he was now transformed back into a human and clutching his throat. A terrible gagging sound filled the air, the Death Eaters were laughing, half of them had their wand raised, the killing curse on the tip of their tongue.

"How about this, little Harry?" asked Voldemort in malicious glee, "it's not unfamiliar is it? You've watched so many die for you… here's another… say goodbye to your werewolf lover."

There was a brief moment of deafening silence as Voldemort lowered Lupin to the ground but did not yet break the spell, which Harry saw as an opportunity and shouted:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

A brilliant white stag erupted from the tip of his wand, then a doggish creature, finally a wolf. Harry didn't stop to look as he rolled sideways to duck several killing curses and quickly disarmed a few Death Eaters, but it was not enough. Bellatrix Lestrange rose from the ground covered in blood, laughing chillingly and advanced on him; Lucius Malfoy followed, along with several others he could not name. There was no escape.

"No one to save you now, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said softly, "luck can only get you so far - "

"STUPEFY!!!"

It sounded like a chorus from a magnificent opera; Harry quickly scrambled out of the way as Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground wide-eyed. He looked around; many dark and hooded figures have joined the fighting scene; it confused most of the Death Eaters and chaos erupted.

"You alright, son?" said a voice near his ear, he jumped and saw Moody's face, briefly revealed to him under the hood. He felt something covering him and realised it was the Invisibility Cloak.

"Yeah…no…Remus…"

The brief moment of relief passed away quickly, Harry looked around desperately for Lupin but could not see him; the brilliant white light of both the spell and the Patronus had faded, there were jets of green, red, purple lights everywhere, but Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

Moody had moved away and joined the fight with McNair; Harry was left by himself under the Cloak, heart pounding fast and head spinning. What happened after the Patronus charm? Did Lupin transform back into a wolf? Where was Voldemort?

He clutched his wrist and realised it was stinging badly; a sign of the bond-sharer in danger. Remembering how he was able to hear Lupin's voice the moment before, he closed his eyes and thought desperately:

"Remus, can you hear me?"

Then came the weak reply: "Don't worry…I'm OK."

Harry's stomach gave a jolt and he nearly collapsed to the ground; but the fight around him was not over. Many hooded cloaks have been discarded; he could see Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Tonks, Hestia Jones and Kinsley amongst them. The Death Eaters were retreating, but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

"Aha, the werewolf – _Imperio _– "

Harry turned so fast that his neck gave a cracking sound; he saw a deranged Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand at a dark figure on the ground. _Lupin._

"_Kill little Harry – go on – find him – rip open his throat – _"

Lupin rose from the ground and staggered close, Harry can only make out that he had transformed back into a wolf, and no longer retained a human mind. Panic seized Harry's heart. Before thinking twice, he jumped out of the Invisibility Cloak and shouted:

"STUPEFY!"

There was a loud bang and Bellatrix Lestrange fell backwards; then Harry realised he had exposed himself but it was too late. He saw the green light erupting from more than five wands at the same time, heard worried yells from his friends and professors, but he could not move… it was nearly over…

Then, as if in his dreams, a light figure erupted from where Lupin stood, a huge, half-solid wolfish creature, it covered Harry just in time as several killing curses came towards him simultaneously… but the curses did not dissipate, they slipped through the Patronus-like shield and hit Harry in the chest.

"- HARRY -"

Harry felt both his wrist and chest had been slashed open; a pain more powerful than that of his scar had exploded inside him. Before he could say anything or answer to the agonising cry of his name, he fell into the endless abyss of darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet. I hope I did the fight scene fair. I am still grieving for Lupin. Will explain anything unexplained eventually._

_Next chapter: THEY WILL KISS XD finally!_


	21. The Dungeons and Amortentia

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Harry and Remus_

* * *

"Luck can only get me so far, yes, I totally agree."

Harry took a bite out of the chicken sandwich and slumped back onto the pillows.

"So, let me see, my one-hundred-and-first encounter with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters… yes, please do call me The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again."

Lupin looked up from the newspaper, he was smiling.

"Enjoying your recovery?"

"When I'm not allowed out, no," said Harry miserably. "I do believe madam Pomfrey said we need sunshine. But no, we have to be locked up."

The sun was indeed shining, from the Astronomy Tower's windows Harry could see students gathering in groups near the lake, clearly enjoying the day more than Harry was.

"It would seem necessary especially when you tend to slip out after you've been specifically told not to do so," Lupin said casually and flipped over a sheet, "Besides, The term has already begun and everything has to be underground – literally. Professor McGonagall have instructed us to move into the Dungeons next week."

"Yes, lovely." Harry sighed and took a biscuit out of Lupin's plate. "So, what exactly happened that night? It's funny, I seem to be the one who does all the heroic stuff, but I'm also the one who needs all the explanations."

Lupin lowered his newspaper and paused for thought. "I'm not too sure. It was a rare occurrence, I have never seen something like it before… did you know you produced three Patronuses at the same time, Harry?"

Harry counted using his fingers: "My dad, Sirius, and you. Yep, I saw."

Lupin was frowning slightly. "I don't remember very clearly, but somehow your Wolf Patronus bonded with me and, to be frank, saved me. Voldemort used a very peculiar spell that reversed my transformation – had I been left there I would've died, I guess."

Although Lupin's voice was mild, Harry couldn't help but shudder at the thought. He looked at the elder man and saw him smiling, a grateful, gentle smile that almost immediately elevated his mood.

"You know, I've seen those Patronuses before in my dreams…" he explained to Lupin his recent nightmares and added thoughtfully, "But I guess we are square, you saved me in the end."

"No, that was your own Patronus coming back to save you," said Lupin, "but I have to admit, it couldn't have been a normal Patronus… Patronuses guard against Dementors, not killing curses."

Lupin looked thoughtfully from his own wrist to Harry's, and Harry understood at once.

"You mean, this is what the bond is supposed to do?"

"Well," Lupin began uncertainly, "Lestrange did try to use me to kill you…"

Harry remembered the fact that the bond-sharer could not hurt each other and frowned.

"So, instead of the bond-sharer killing each other, they save each other?"

"It's a special circumstance," said Lupin coolly, "I didn't lose my mind because of the transformation but of the Imperius curse. Had she tried to Imperius me into cursing you, my curse would have backfired onto myself."

Harry stared; this piece of information was new and shocking.

"Wait, so if you tried to kill me, you'd kill yourself instead?"

Lupin glanced at him. "Simply put, yes." Then, watching Harry's horrified expression he added: "But I have no plans of killing you, Harry, you do know that, right?"

Harry let out a long-held breath and laughed. "Excellent. I feel ever so reassured."

It turned out that the Death Eaters got in by the other side of the Forbidden Forest – a secretly planned detour, but the plan had been exposed early by the Centaurs whom they failed to recruit. On the night of the attack the herd of escaping Centaurs had alerted an already extremely cautious Hagrid, who saw the fighting scene and informed McGonagall at once. Hermione and Ron however was not told about this until two days later, by which time Harry had received an earful of lectures from various authoritative bodies, and was extremely regretful when he found his best friends were also furious.

"HARRY! YOU COULD'VE DIED THERE!" Hermione slapped the bedpost, her voices finally went over the top and caused Ron to drop his sandwich. "You NEED to take things seriously from now on, do you understand?"

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Harry retorted, "I am! It's sheer luck – just luck – had I never slipped out, the attack on Hogwarts would've been successful! Imagine that!"

Hermione turned pale, she inhaled deeply and raised her hand resignedly. "I can't deny that you've got all the luck in the world, Harry," she said desperately, "but _please, please _be more careful. Professor Lupin - " she turned to the elder man by the window, "don't you agree?"

Lupin looked at her innocently and didn't reply. Harry snorted softly: "It's not his fault – I never told him I was going to visit him."

"But Hermione's right," said Lupin suddenly, "you should never risk yourself. I'm not worth it, Harry."

Harry eyed him. "Yes you are," he said with an air of finality.

Both Ron and Hermione were staring; they were not used to Harry's way of interaction with his ex-professor. Harry felt slightly embarrassed and scratched his nose absently; Lupin merely smiled and returned to his book.

"Right," said Ron finally, clearing his throat in a clearly awkward way, "I guess we'll… just… leave."

Harry couldn't help but notice how Hermione kept on casting sharp but ambiguous looks between him and Lupin, and was deeply grateful when Ron dragged her away.

"They never stop," he said in a defeated voice.

Lupin chuckled softly. "It reminds me of how _I_ always tried to persuade James and Sirius to be more careful… no, never worked." He shook his head in a mockingly disapproving way and laughed.

Harry was looking at him; he realised that despite the physical wound and pain just endured, somehow Lupin seemed happier. When the man laughed he looked much younger and livelier, it made him look more like a Marauder… a mischievous glow on his otherwise mature and responsible features… he could talk about his departed best friends now, and no longer have to bear the pain…

"Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"You are great, Remus."

Lupin didn't reply but smiled back at him.

A week later they moved into the backroom in the Potions class, although the location reminded Harry of unpleasant times, the room itself was just as pleasant as the Astronomy Tower (without the sunshine, of course). Professor McGonagall declared it was for the best as the location was well-hidden and well-connected to many secret passages, and the easy access to potion ingredients and potion-making equipment was another advantage they could use. There was always cauldrons of various unattended potions bubbling in the classroom, and Harry took whatever he thought was useful: Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum.

"Look what I've got today," announced an unsuspecting Harry one particularly shiny afternoon as he pushed through the door, "Amortentia."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "And this will be useful how?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore always taught me that love was the most impenetrable weapon, so…"

He took out a small flask and sniffed it.

"But I have to say, the smell of this potion has changed since last year…" Harry looked at the contents in the flask thoughtfully.

"Hmm. What _do_ you smell?" Lupin asked casually, bending over to take a sniff himself.

Harry glanced at him. "Just polished brooms…"

"Understandable," commented Lupin, smiling.

"And I used to smell some sort of flowers, but…" Harry frowned a little, "now it's more like grass…and wood, and fur…"

He stopped in his tracks, stared at a nonplussed Lupin for a few seconds, and sniffed the man.

"Hey…" Harry announced suddenly, "I smell you!"

There was a long pause as both of them stared at each other, then the sweet yet horrifying truth slowly dawned on Harry.

"I mean… I don't… oh God." He wished Lupin would stop looking at him like that, for he was so embarrassed he wanted to jump into the Great Lake and never surface.

"The potion never lies, does it?" asked Harry desperately.

Lupin shook his head and patted Harry's shoulders, but this time he didn't lift hand away.

"Harry…"

He was smiling, a gentle yet somewhat shy smile; Harry could see a soft glitter in his silvery grey eyes that contained yearning, anticipation, and many other conflicting emotions.

Lupin gestured towards the potion.

"I can smell you too, you know."

Harry dropped the flask; he blinked and realised Lupin was kissing him, first on the cheek, then with an air of uncertainty and hesitation, onto his lips. With both hands free he instinctively held onto Lupin's neck and pulled the man close, and with a more determined force, kissed him back.

The familiar tingling sensation swooped through his body; it was so powerful that on that precise moment Harry understood what close body contact meant for the bond-sharer. It was like fulfilment, finding a harbour, knowing the person you trust most was right there with you; it was not only desire and yearning, but also knowing that you were safe.

After what felt like an age they broke apart, but before Harry could see Lupin's face the man pulled him into a tight embrace.

There was again silence, but no longer awkward, for there was no need for sound and voices. Harry knew he had made the most important decision in his life, or perhaps it was already made four years ago when Lupin warded off the Dementors, smiled at him, and handed him the piece of chocolate on the Hogwarts Express. From that moment on he knew all those years of silent waiting and exploring had finally come to end, all uncertainties have been overcome, and from that moment on he knew he was truly not alone.

* * *

_A/N: There we go!  
Um, I know it might seem abrupt, but I do believe their feelings for each other are there long before - the love potion was only to confirm it so that neither of them could deny it anymore. Well... I hope I haven't disappointed you oO  
Also, FFN doesn't allow anything more than a kiss, does it? XD_

_Next chapter...a little bit more fluff, then the plot. They've found Dumbledore._

_PS. Anything still not explained will be explained eventually...lol._


	22. Occlumency

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

22.

Harry stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but sleep evaded him. Lupin was lying on the bed next to him, and judging from his breathing patterns, the elder man was not asleep either.

"Moony?" asked Harry finally in a quiet voice, "are you awake?"

Lupin turned on his side and answered calmly: "I am."

Harry fell silent; he could not think of anything to say. A similar line of argument danced around in his head, just like the time when he discovered his desire for Ginny:

_He's your father's best friend!_

But the potion never lies.

_He's your ex-professor!_

Ex, exactly.

_He's so much older than you!_

Do I care?

_He's a man!_

Harry groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Your scar hurting again, Harry?" Lupin asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No! No. Don't worry, it's not that." Harry said quickly, "It's OK… no need to get up…"

But Lupin had already risen, he placed a cool hand on Harry's forehead, then onto Harry's cheeks.

"Harry, you are burning up."

"What? No, it's nothing," Harry cursed himself desperately and tried to wriggle away, but Lupin had already turned on the light.

There was a pause, then Harry knew that Lupin understood. For a moment there he silently wished he could jump off into the Lake and befriend the Giant Squid.

"Feeling awkward?"

Lupin's voice was soft, but Harry could've sworn he saw a mischievous glint in the man's eyes. Harry groaned again.

"Moony, stop it."

Lupin laughed and kissed him, it calmed his jumpy nerves but did nothing to prevent the rising colour in his cheeks.

"It's OK to be awkward," said Lupin quietly, "it's a big step for everyone."

Harry eyed him, he didn't look as embarrassed as Harry did. Harry hated himself for feeling inexperienced – surely the spectacular break-up with Cho and the brief moment of happiness with Ginny counted as experience – but it had to be admitted it was the first time he had fallen for a man. Much older man. A much older man who was his ex-professor and his father's best friend.

Harry mumbled something about being crazy. Lupin eyed him.

"You are not going crazy," he said calmly, "you didn't drink the potion, you sniffed it. It revealed to you your heart's true desire, that's all."

Harry looked into Lupin's eyes, they were composed, loving, gentle, yet determined. He realised that Lupin was not the kind of person to deny his feelings – not after Harry clearly reciprocated them…

"I still can't believe," said Harry in a pained voice, "that _twice_ in my life I needed the love potion to tell me who I really wanted."

Lupin laughed again. "Oh but you always knew," he pointed to his heart, "all the potion does was to make sure that you can't deny it."

They slept together again that night, Lupin holding onto him tightly. Harry knew from that moment on that his regular nightmares were no more - He was so certain of it that ever since then, when he dreamt of Voldemort, a light figure always intruded at the last minute and kept him from screaming in pain, a Patronus in the form of a wolf.

Lupin proved to be a very amiable lover; he was gentle, sensitive, and above all loving. After a night's discussion they chose not to tell anyone deliberately but also not deny their relationship should anyone found out, which in Harry's eyes saved everyone a lot of trouble. He fully suspected Hermione knew, but she never showed more than giving Harry meaningful looks, while Ron remained happily oblivious.

The intensive training never faltered; Harry was improving very fast as he no longer needed to do essays and had one-on-one tuition. Lupin was skilled enough to be his imaginative opponent, and they often practised together deep into the night. Harry discovered that on several occasions he could actually outperform Lupin on various spells, a discovery that both surprised and cheered him.

"James was also exceptionally good at those spells," pointed out Lupin after one defeat, smiling broadly. "He had much practise in corridors."

Harry laughed, allowed Lupin to heal over his wounds and downed a headache potion. "So what's next?"

Lupin thought for a moment. "Occlumency. Alas, I was never an expert… but…"

Harry waited for the rest of his sentence, but instead Lupin raised his wand sharply and said: "_Legilimens._"

Harry was caught unnerved, images swirled to the front of his brain rapidly. Him riding his first broom… his mother and father waving at him from the mirror… him kissing Ginny… then Lupin. A collection of Lupin's images flashed across his mind like a fast-winding film, Harry found that he couldn't stop…

Then, as sudden as it came, the images disappeared, and Harry found Lupin was staring down at him.

"I'm sorry…" the man apologised softly, "what I was trying to say was that when caught unexpectedly, an unskilled Legilimens can be powerful as well… are you alright?"

Lupin pulled Harry up and handed him another piece of chocolate. "Here, it'll help."

Harry stared at the chocolate miserably. "I was never good that this." He took a bite and added, "And Snape never gave me chocolate."

Lupin didn't answer, but merely watched him eat. After a few bites Harry remembered: "I – how come when you used Legilimens it didn't feel as bad?"

Lupin thought for a moment. "It could partly be because I didn't intend to see your unhappy memories, and also it depends on the person who performs the spell." He paused and looked concerned. "It will be much more unpleasant should a Death Eater, or Voldemort himself, intruded upon your mind."

Harry sighed. "I'm no longer having nightmares relating to Voldemort – why do I have to learn?"

"Occlumency is currently on schedule for all Order members," said Lupin coolly, "should anyone of us be taken hostage, it will prevent us from revealing what we don't want to reveal."

"Is it possible that -" Harry began but shook his head instead, "I know, constant vigilance, right?"

Lupin smiled. "Correct. _Legilimens._"

Harry, who knew Lupin's approach in training very well by then, had been ready for this one. He tried to close his mind…but Lupin's intrusion was almost tender and irresistible…it felt OK to share with Lupin…

"No, Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes; Lupin was looking down at him again, but this time anxiously.

"You mustn't allow _anyone_ into your mind! It is _exceedingly _dangerous, you must remember that." Lupin helped him up and gave him another piece of chocolate, "if you can't close your mind from me… I might have to be more cruel."

Harry looked positively alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"As I said, the reason you didn't resist me from the inside was because I didn't intend to see your unhappy memories." Lupin's expressions were indecipherable, "But if it helps you to think of me as an enemy – "

"Alright, alright!" Harry wiped his hand on his trousers, "Let's try again. I'll imagine you as Snape."

Harry tried not to think, or to feel…close his mind…but Lupin was standing in front of him, he had such a gentle smile…

"_Legilimens._"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut; images flashed across his mind and they turned unpleasant… Draco Malfoy covered in blood… Snape's malicious gaze… Dumbledore fell… Lupin transforming and crying in agony…

"Noooooo – _prote – PROTEGO!!_"

There was a loud crash. Harry shuffled to his feet – his head still spinning – and realised that he had sent Lupin flying into the wall.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he quickly ran over to pull the man up and scrambled for the remaining pieces of chocolate, "I didn't mean to -"

Lupin dusted his robes and smiled. "It's perfectly fine, you are making progress. Ah, thanks," he took a bite out of Harry's hand, "but if I may ask – what was the incident with Draco?"

Harry spent the rest of the evening recounting his sixth year, the Half-Blood Prince and the _Sectumsempra_ spell, discovering that they still had much to catch up about during the years they parted in their ways. Lupin was an exceptionally good listener; Harry did not pause once and he found that telling the story in its entirety was much easier. The expression on the man's face was attentive; and Harry understood that Lupin was looking out for tiny clues and details. This comforted him somehow, for he knew Lupin like Dumbledore always stood between him and Voldemort – he gave him protection, security, reassurance, and now affection.

It sounded almost silly; but when everyone looked to Harry as the 'Chosen One', only Harry knew how he wished to be a normal seventeen-year-old – no need to save the world, no need to fight for his own life, no need to be by himself on the road to survival. He knew he had weaknesses, he knew he wasn't almighty; he knew he wanted someone to see him other than the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the 'Boy-Who-Hopefully-Will-Live-Again'. And now he knew that Lupin knew too.

Lupin was skilled; he was gentle yet strong. Harry discovered soon that when he went away for training with the other professors, Lupin kept contact with the other Order members and gave them updates on Harry on his behalf. That was the reason why Harry seldom saw other Order members nowadays; his company had been thinning down to occasional visits from his best friends, his professors, and sometimes only Lupin. A quiet life away from public attention was not what Harry was used to, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I don't mean to sound big-headed but," asked Harry one day as he peeked over Lupin's shoulders at the _Daily Prophet_, "how come no one's noticed that I'm missing?"

"That's because you are not," answered Lupin calmly, "there are various members from the Order appearing out of odd places disguised as you." Seeing Harry's perplexed expression he added: "I've been asked to provide the Order a steady supply of your hair."

As Harry automatically raised a hand to his head, Lupin chuckled and returned to his paper. "Ah, look at this… _The Chosen One's Romantic Cruise_."

"What?" Harry snatched the paper from Lupin, and to his great horror, saw a moving picture of himself kissing none other than Fleur Delacour. "This can't be true!"

"I suspect that'll be Bill," said Lupin pleasantly, "they got married in the summer. In secret."

"That's nice," said Harry before he protested, "But still – I don't want to be seen snogging random people…" he remembered how at the beginning everyone referred to Fleur as Phlegm and groaned. "Does this happen often? Me kissing random people in random places, I mean."

Lupin glanced at him sideways. "It's camouflage, creates the illusion that you are being a normal seventeen year old spoiled brat - "

"Which I am," interjected Harry dejectedly.

Lupin smiled. "The point is, we must remember that not only does our friend read our paper, but also our enemies." He lowered his voice, "It is my understanding that the Order is working on the search for Horcruxes, and we can't afford to be exposed."

Harry tensed immediately. It was the first time they mentioned about Horcruxes – Harry felt the talk he had in Dumbledore's office was a different century ago. He had wondered, of course, but could not get any information, seeing that he no longer saw anyone anymore. Harry once suspected that Lupin was as uninformed as he was on the topic; but this clearly was not the case. It was one of those rare occasions when Lupin looked stern and no longer smiling; Harry knew it was a sign for serious conversation.

"And Dumbledore's message?" he remembered suddenly, "professor McGonagall said only I could retrieve it."

Lupin nodded. "Hogwarts is being searched secretly as we speak; and professor McGonagall says she's got a shrewd idea." He paused and smiled wryly, "Let's just hope her idea is as shrewd as Dumbledore's."

Harry gave a short humourless chuckle. "Last time they said Voldemort's looking for a secret weapon… now I feel like _I_'m the weapon. Hidden away and everything."

Lupin surveyed him; Harry knew that the man was thinking the same thing. Perhaps he _was_ the ultimate weapon…it was Harry who had to step up to Voldemort and kill him after all.

"Don't worry too much," said Lupin softly, "Everything will become clear eventually."

Harry was just reaching over to kiss Lupin when they heard a rhythmic tap on the wall – three short, one pause, then another two – signal of a friend visiting.

"_Who is it?_"Harry asked in Parseltongue. To an unknowing ear it might just be random hissing, but then came the fervent reply:

"Harry? Professor McGonagall has asked to see you. _Now._"

* * *

_A/N: I'm regaining my speed in updating ;) thanks for all the lovely reviews! Stay with me on that Lupin shall live forever! XD_


	23. Dumbledore Seen Again

**Of Werewolf and Man**

* * *

23. 

Hermione stood in the potions classroom alone, she looked positively frightened.

"What is it?" Harry poked his head out and quickly pulled on his cloak, Lupin raising a questioning eyebrow behind him.

"Harry," said Hermione in an urgent whisper, "Professor McGonagall says she's found it – she's found Dumbledore."

Harry blinked; the Invisibility Cloak fell to his ankles and made him look feetless. "She _found_ - ?"

Hermione was jumping up and down in anticipation, she did not seem to notice the fact that her best friend now looked as if he was floating in the air. "That was exactly what she said, now come _on_! She said you are to be summoned immediately!"

Harry continued to stare at her for a few seconds, then turned suddenly. "Come on Moony," he said softly, "Let's see what Dumbledore's got to say."

Hermione left them to go back to her lessons as she needed to keep up appearances, but did not leave willingly until Harry promised her to tell her everything later. Harry and Lupin on the other hand arrived at the Headmistress's Office seconds later and was ushered in by a particularly bright-eyed McGonagall.

"_Memories within memories, the one who speaks for itself along one who speaks not,_" said professor McGonagall as Harry and Lupin sat down, Harry immediately recognised it as the cryptic message they heard at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Do you know what it means?"

Professor McGonagall peered at him. "The meaning of this message is clear enough;" she said crisply, "the problem was _where_."

Harry felt slightly embarrassed; he did not think for one moment that the meaning of the message was clear. He had trusted for the others to operate the search; the intensive training and the newly developed relationship with Lupin had kept his mind busy at all times.

"Where's Dumbledore's portrait?" asked Lupin suddenly.

Harry looked around; Dumbledore's portrait was indeed nowhere to be seen.

Professor McGonagall gave a little huff. "I trust you have caught on, Remus," she said curtly, "but that part puzzled me as well. It was not only the portrait. _Memories within memories…_"

Harry blinked; the message rang the tiniest of bells inside his head. He looked around again – the layout of the room had not changed since Dumbledore left; but the Pensieve…

"The Pensieve!"

It was not only Harry but Lupin as well, they both stood up and was staring at McGonagall, who smiled and waved them to sit back down.

"If I remember correctly," she began in a calm voice, "there was one time when Albus made himself a portrait. Soon after it was made, however, he destroyed it."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes briefly before continuing: "I did not understand why at that time – but now I do. He did not make the portrait for the portrait's sake. He made a memory out of the portrait."

Truth slowly began to dawn on Harry, and judging from Lupin's marginally widened eyes, he saw it too. Memories in a Pensieve could not speak or think for themselves – but enchanted portraits could. Dumbledore hid the portrait in his memory – what better location than this to hide his last message?

Professor McGonagall stood up and opened the cabinet door; Dumbledore's Pensieve laid there silently as it always did, swirling in a light colour of blue not dissimilar to the old man's eyes.

"Harry, if you would…"

Harry looked from McGonagall to Lupin; then he understood.

"Only I have the access to this piece of memory?"

Slowly they nodded, and Harry took a step forward. As he did many times in the past, he took a deep breath and plunged forward into the shimmering content of Dumbledore's remaining memories.

----------------------------------

"Hello Professor," said Harry quietly, "It's good to see you again."

There were two Dumbledores before him; one sat in the nearby window staring at the other, as if admiring his own portrait. The painted Dumbledore greeted him.

"Hello Harry, I see you have found me at last."

Harry's throat closed momentarily and felt his eyes stinging, he stared at his own hands and waited for the sentimental moment to pass before looking up. Dumbledore was smiling; his half-moon spectacle was shining in the glorious sunshine.

"It's alright," said Dumbledore softly, "I would've felt emotional as well."

"Professor," said Harry while trying to keep his voice steady, "did you – did you know - ?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's an inevitable end, Harry. I was old, of course I knew."

Harry didn't answer, he wondered whether this Dumbledore knew how he met his end – it was almost wasted…

"But we shouldn't indulge ourselves too much," beamed Dumbledore, "now, Harry, tell me everything that you know, I might just have answers."

Harry paused; he told Dumbledore what he knew and asked for what he didn't know. The Dumbledore in the portrait listened intently while the other remained oblivious and silently read a book – Harry glanced sideways and saw that it was _Hogwarts, A History._ He smiled to himself.

"So basically," concluded Harry an hour later, "we've been attacked quite a few times, the Order's searching for the Horcruxes, and I've been kept away and trained as the ultimate weapon."

He felt somehow resentful as he spoke these words and hoped that Dumbledore will deny them, but Dumbledore did not. The old man merely looked thoughtful.

"Is training useful?" asked Dumbledore suddenly.

Harry blinked. "Yeah… I guess."

Dumbledore smiled, "One can never be too certain against Voldemort, no?"

Harry was not sure whether he was joking or not; and compromised by shrugging. Dumbledore continued:

"From what I heard, the Order is operating fine without me. And Harry -" he peered at him, "I know you are being kept in the dark so far. But please trust me when I say it's for your sake."

Harry looked at him; Dumbledore's gaze was unwavering. He realised that even when the old man had physically perished the power of his mind remained – Harry could not protest any further but to say that he understood.

"You may find my other portrait behind Fawkes' cage," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "Please hang that one up."

Harry nodded and stared at the other Dumbledore – he had dropped his book and was snoozing.

"It looks like we have some time for private matters," said Dumbledore in the portrait, "you don't have to answer if you don't wish to – but Harry, have you bonded with anyone lately?"

Harry started, Dumbledore was smiling. He knew immediately that Dumbledore knew… Dumbledore always knew.

"Yeah," he showed Dumbledore his wrist, "It's with Re – er – professor Lupin."

Dumbledore surveyed his wrist with great interest, then peered at Harry.

"Sharing a special relationship with Remus, Harry?"

It was not a question; merely an statement. Harry nodded and scratched his nose, it felt odd to talk about his love life in front of his ex-Headmaster. Dumbledore, however, was not unkind.

"Congratulations, Harry."

Harry looked up. "Er -"

"This bond might be more to you than you know…remember, love is the most impenetrable weapon." Dumbledore winked at him. "Oh and do come back and visit me from time to time, Harry, I'd like to know how you get on…"

With that Harry felt he had been lifted suddenly and Dumbledore zoomed away, leaving only a fraction of his smile in Harry's sight.

----------------------------------------

When Harry landed his balance faltered and nearly fell over, he was saved by Lupin's firm grip.

"Well?"

There were a group of people staring at him: McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Ron, Hermione. Harry blinked furiously.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Three hours," said Ron, "our lesson finished an hour ago. We thought you might suffocate, mate."

Hermione made a tiny noise and whispered: "People don't suffocate in Pensieves."

Harry rubbed his temples; Dumbledore's message was not what he had expected. It was almost like a home-visit, he was sure that had Dumbledore been able to do so, he would have offered him tea and biscuits.

He looked up; everyone was still staring at him in anticipation.

"Dumbledore said -" it felt odd to be Dumbledore's messenger, "he said that the Order seemed to be operating fine without him, and that I should still be kept in the dark –" Harry tried not to sound too resentful, "and er – he said to hang up his other portrait, it's behind Fawkes's cage."

The adults looked at each other; from their puzzled faces Harry could tell that Dumbledore had confused them too.

"That's it?" asked Ron, his expression incredulous. "What about how to get rid of You-Know-Who?"

Harry looked at each and every one in the room in turn and shrugged helplessly.

"He said – he said I should visit him every so often, so I assume he wants to be updated," added Harry as a desperate afterthought. "But how can I do this when I'm not supposed to know everything?"

No one answered him. The sound of voices and footsteps were muffled outside; it was past dinner-time and students were filing back to their common rooms. It again felt distant – Harry looked at the small group of people gathered in the golden chamber and knew that a heavy burden was upon them – Dumbledore left no quick detour of how to save the world, it was up to themselves afterall…

"I expect," said professor McGonagall finally, "that this should be it for our meeting tonight. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, please return to your common rooms before you are missed. Harry -" she glanced at him almost apologetically, "you've done well today. If you could, please move to the room at the end of the empty corridor at the Third Floor next week. You may go."

Harry tugged Lupin's sleeve and they left together, quickly disappearing into the secret passage behind the painting on the second floor.

"Remus…" Harry began as they descended into the Dungeons, "Dumbledore knew."

Lupin glanced at him in surprise. "About what?"

"Us," Harry scratched his nose, "He thinks – er – he thinks the bond might be more than what we think…"

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

Harry paused for a moment and said quietly, "He told me again that love was the most impenetrable weapon."

They looked at each other for a moment, Harry felt so uneasy that he nearly tripped over on the stone step. Lupin extended his arm and rebalanced him.

"Dumbledore always advocated love as the most important thing," he said softly. "Personally I think he's right."

Harry's face was blank, he had always found it difficult to believe that just love could defeat Voldemort. But Lupin was smiling, a genuine yet somewhat shy smile:

"To think, Harry, both of us would've died countless times if we did not stop to save each other…"

Lupin did not finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he meant. Perhaps love did make a difference, perhaps Dumbledore was right after all…perhaps one day, when the final day comes, the bond between him and Lupin would save the both of them.

* * *

_A/N: Dumbledore's a fine old man. haha.  
Next chapter: Perhaps Lupin shall teach Harry how to do wandless magic...?_


	24. Lupin's Light

**Of Werewolf and Man**

**

* * *

**

24.

It turned out that the empty room at the end of the Third Floor corridor was an unused classroom; it was stacked with old and dusty books and collapsed every time Harry or Lupin flung each other into the walls during training. Harry thought it was odd; waking at the sight of a gigantic blackboard with chalks that moved by itself and spelled out random words, but he soon got used to it and found that the discreet location of it – the room had an empty fifty yard radius – to be the most pleasurable of all, it had felt like a secret sanctuary.

Ron and Hermione frequently popped in between lessons as disappearing into a corridor was much less suspicious than going down to the Dungeons or climbing up to the Astronomy Tower; they kept Harry updated on the outside world. Everyone thought the Chosen One was on a secret mission by himself to destroy Voldemort, and indeed in the photos a dozen different Harrys all looked determined to succeed, they held a secretive smile that told the readers 'I'm on my way to finishing off Voldemort'.

In reality, however, Harry was feeling much the contrary. The newly found satisfaction and happiness that rooted in his special relationship with Lupin slowly evaporated; the meeting with Dumbledore left more questions than he began with. Sometimes he wondered what the other Order members were up to, other times he felt oddly constrained and exasperated that he had to be hidden away and trained up mechanically. He noticed that not many of his professors now looked him in the eye; they taught Harry in an urgent, desperate manner and went away as if they needed to catch another appointment, Harry could barely get any information out of them. He no longer had free access into Voldemort's mind, it was not until he found a discarded copy of the _Quibbler_ in the Prefect's Bathroom did he realise that Voldemort was not being kind – the killings and mysterious disappearances were merely suppressed.

"When can I be strong enough?" it was the question that he did not want to voice in front of his friends, but somehow the solemn, serene presence of Lupin made him blurt.

Lupin studied him.

"What makes you think," he said softly, "that you are not strong enough?"

"Well, I'm not out there fighting for one thing," said Harry, "I'm being trained against – against someone who's more like Dumbledore's opponent and I'm not half as good as yet -"

He broke off; Lupin was smiling a knowing, remorseful smile.

"Did Dumbledore not tell you," his voice was still soft and calm, "that one's strength did not only lie with his magical powers?"

Lupin looked at him, a hard, determined, blazing look on his face. "You _are_ strong, Harry, you've just got to believe."

September soon dwindled into October; the night air was now chilly and their walks under the moonlight became shorter and more limited. Harry much preferred Lupin's company near his soft, well-made bed, sometimes poring over together an ancient book, other times holding lengthy, detailed discussions about Horcruxes and Voldemort's next possible move. After the brief encounter with Death Eaters outside the Forbidden Forest, the attack on Hogwarts seemed to be called off – Harry knew the castle's protection was strengthened, but he also knew that it would not be strong enough if Voldemort came again by person. An ominous feeling nagged at the back of his mind; as if the temporary solitude was the momentary peace before a particularly violent storm.

Meanwhile, as Harry mastered - perhaps for the first time in his life - the entire content of the _Standard Book of Spells_ series, he was told that from that point on he had to work beyond the boundary of a normal magical education. He could not help but feel some sort of eagerness; for he longed to see what _was_ beyond the Ministry-approved syllabus.

It was a particularly windy night when Harry returned from the kitchen with an armful pumpkin pasties, as he whispered the password ('_Flabbergasted'_) and pushed through the battered door with his shoulders, he saw a magnificently enlarged chamber. There was a glittering chandelier above, candles were lit across the long tables which were pushed to either side of the room, and Lupin stood in the middle, smiling upon Harry's entrance.

Harry instinctively dropped the pasties and drawn his wand, surveying the room and the elder man cautiously. He noticed that the gigantic blackboard remained where it always stood – at the back of the room – sticking out like a sore thumb, with large, chalk-written words: POTTER WINS.

"Did I miss something while I was gone?" asked Harry sweetly, not daring to take his eyes of Lupin, despite the fact that the man appeared wandless.

Lupin appeared solemn, but Harry knew the man was only suppressing the urge to laugh. He looked around again; it did not seem like the duelling chamber Lupin usually transformed the room into, if any of them crashed into the walls they would've toppled the candles and hurt themselves…and the chandelier might fall… the room was far too bright for his liking…

"There will be no need for wands tonight," said Lupin pleasantly.

Harry stared. A statement like reminded him spitefully of Umbridge. Looking thoroughly apprehensive, he tugged away his wand obediently.

"The reason for the light," explained Lupin as if aware of Harry's discomfort in the daylight-like brightness, "is that it may conceal the magic we are about to perform and practise from now on."

Harry looked from the chandelier, the candles, then to the window. The room, albeit discreet, had huge glass windows with outstanding view, although it was also high and hidden away in an awkwardly-angled corner, it was technically possible for the outside to see if grand flashes of magic appeared in the room. He looked again from the candles to Lupin's hand, and suddenly understood.

"But I thought the flame you produced was small – you can hold in your palm, can't you?"

Lupin smiled. "That's only a part of it, Harry."

He stared at him straight in the eye: it was exactly like the time when Harry was first shown Lupin his true power – a silvery grey mist began to gather in his eyes like a storm, and with an indecipherable expression that only revealed utmost concentration, flames leapt from Lupin's hand.

Harry took a step forward, but he immediately knew that something was different. Lupin did not hold the flame like he did last time, instead his outstretched his fingers and the flame grew in his palm; soon it was nearly the size of a Quaffle and illuminated Lupin's face in an eerie red light despite the brightness of the room.

For a brief moment flames danced in Lupin's eyes, and Harry thought they made him seem even more powerful – the blend between the silvery and red colour created an astonishingly deep shade, almost impenetrable, in those pupils that were normally gentle and kind.

Lupin turned, he was facing the other end of the room. With a swift, sudden movement of his arm the fireball flew out of his hand and crashed into the blackboard, it exploded with a surprisingly low hiss but produced a substantial amount of sparks – it looked as if a series of fireworks have been set off in the room and blinded Harry momentarily.

"Are you alright?"

Harry blinked violently and regained his vision; Lupin was staring at him with an odd expression. He looked like a child who had just pulled off a mischief and was nervous that he had scared his friend; his eyes have returned to the normal colour and depth that Harry was used to, it looked almost apologetic.

"Yeah, just temporarily blinded, that's all…" Harry surveyed Lupin, "there's no need to look at me that way. I'm not a child, and I think I already had a hunch that you were a powerful wizard."

Lupin smiled ruefully. "I hardly use this power," he paused for a brief second, "in fact, you might be the first one to see it. People generally would be scared."

"Well," said Harry as he recognised the sullenness in Lupin's voice, "_people_ don't have to worry about fighting Voldemort, but I do. I'm not scared. I'm never been scared of you, Moony."

Lupin raised an eyebrow and Harry knew that his attempt and improving his companion's mood had worked; the man had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you meaning to tell me, that not once did I hold authority over you? Not even when I was your professor?"

Harry pretended to think very hard. "You might have done if you ever threatened me with your tank of Grindylows."

Lupin laughed; the merciful sound filled the room and somehow made the whole scene look, if possible, even brighter. Harry noticed that the words on the blackboard had changed to: LOVE AND WAR. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"So, how do I learn?"

It turned out that like most form of magic it came from the inside, and Lupin's Light was no different. However, as Harry did not have a magical condition like Lupin did, wandless magic was proving to be much more difficult than he had expected – the most he could do after a few weeks of practise still was to summon his wand only.

"Don't despair," said Lupin as he saw Harry's exasperated expression, "most kids your age can't even perform non-verbal spells."

Harry smiled so that he wouldn't hurt Lupin's feelings – but inside his head a small voice always nagged that _most kids my age doesn't have to stand up to Voldemort_. Every time he thought about this argument he felt a horrible sense of emptiness in his stomach, a moment of falter, when he remembered that he had been singled out in the world by Voldemort himself. Sometimes he couldn't help but to think about all those who have tried to protect him, and how they are thinning… his parents first, then Sirius, then Dumbledore… he would stare at Lupin's sleeping face in the darkness, barely making out his handsome features, which were slightly constricted, and wonder whether Lupin was having nightmares too… he couldn't help but fear that Lupin, powerful as he might be, was in grave danger now that he was close to Harry Potter…

As daylight shone, however, all his fears were momentarily forgotten – Lupin's companionship and thoughtfulness was always enough for him to push the little nagging thoughts to the back of his mind. On one or two occasions Lupin snuck out under the Invisibility Cloak and brought Harry Firewhiskey – a move that both surprised and cheered Harry greatly.

Ron and Hermione visited on the twenty-ninth of October, they brought the news of a gigantic Halloween to be party hosted by the Slytherin House Ghosts in the Dungeons. Professor McGonagall did not approve of the idea personally, but she too admitted the students needed some fun and relaxation – although no one openly admitted, the atmosphere at Hogwarts was just as tense as the outside world, as a Wizarding war was raging full on. To Harry and Lupin's great surprise, there would be a group of students arriving in fake Death Eater robes – they have informed the professors but intended to shock-surprise the students – apparently it would be a move to undermine Voldemort's authority and morale. The look on professor McGonagall's face when she heard the news, however, Harry could not imagine.

"It's an Inter-House party thing, we are all going -" said Ron before he was cut off by a curt look from Hermione, "but, I mean, there shouldn't be anything too interesting."

Harry shrugged; he was more interested in that daring group of students rather than the party itself, and could see that Lupin was too.

"So who exactly came up with the idea to come as Death Eaters?"

"Fred and George," said Hermione, Harry could not help but notice a hint of disapproval in her voice. "they came up with the idea, probably as a joke – but evidently someone took it for real."

"For a laugh, Hermione," said Ron weakly.

"It doesn't sound that dangerous," said Harry quickly as he saw Hermione open her mouth to retort, "as long as the professors are informed…"

But as he said those words he felt the same little nagging feeling at the back of his mind, it was almost ominous, Death Eaters at a Hogwarts Halloween Party…

He looked at Lupin; it was hard to tell by his face whether he approved or not.

"I've read something interesting in the news," said Lupin, "is it true that Neville's Grandmother had been sent for Inquiries by the Ministry?"

As Lupin went over to pick up yesterday's _Prophet_ he caught Harry's eye, who looked surprised by the sudden change of the topic but understood immediately.

"Feeling a bit uneasy about the Death Eater's costume?" said Harry as he closed the door after Ron and Hermione's departure.

Lupin nodded. "What does your instinct tell you, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "That something's going to happen," he looked around, "these weeks have been too peaceful."

Lupin folded away the _Prophet_ and threw it in the fire; the flame leapt and danced in his eyes, but this time he looked remorseful.

"I say we go on a little excursion, then, Harry."

* * *

_A/N: I've just finished reading HP7. Well...as I'm providing an alternative, some explainations will be different, and some will overlap. Kindly bear with me._

_Also, I know I've been portraying Harry as a little too young and inexperienced, perhaps, as many other fics would no doubt have a powerful and almighty Chosen One - but my view is that he's just 17 year old, he's scared, he don't know what he's been put up to, and he's just discovered that he fell for his ex-professor who was his father's bestfriend. I'd be scared, wouldn't you? lol. But I am working gradually for Harry to become strong, as is the case with Lupin - he seems to be dominating Harry and leading him at the moment, but he has weaknesses too and what I want to portray is a relationship in which they support each other. I hope I will get there in the end XD_

_Sorry for the blab. Next chapter: The Halloween Party receives some unexpected guests. mmm. I like fighting scenes. XD_


	25. Halloween Surprise

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for Romulus, who is also Remus in HP7 ;)_

* * *

25.

On the night of All Hallow's Eve Harry lay on the bed and opened the Marauder's Map; he immediately found the place where a large flock of students weaved in and out: the Potions Classroom.

They crept out together, each under an Invisibility Cloak, took the detour behind the witch with the crooked nose and arrived in an empty room that was their dormitory weeks ago. Harry could almost still smell the smashed Amortentia on the floor – he glanced at where Lupin was supposed to be and smiled to himself.

They pushed open the door that was barely visible on the wall and glanced outside – the classroom had been magically enlarged, its teaching equipment removed and now full of guests. No one seemed to realise that in the distant, dark corner a crack appeared on the wall then closed.

Harry was moving through the crowd carefully; he kept touching his wrist every now and again to make sure that he could still feel Lupin's presence. He had spotted Ron and Hermione in the corner with Neville, Luna and Seamus, all looking slightly agitated (except Luna, who always had the mildly interested expression on her face), and Harry knew that they were expecting the shock-surprise too. He contemplated the possibility of going over and saying hello, before Lupin's calm whisper sounded near his ear:

"We don't want any unnecessary attention, Harry."

Harry glanced at the direction of Lupin's voice. Although he knew they could not see each other, he couldn't help but feel that Lupin knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Let's wait in the corner, and if nothing happens, just enjoy the party."

He could almost feel Lupin's smile, and for a brief moment that he wished nothing _was_ going to happen – he had been long since depleted of the fun of going to parties.

Someone turned on the wireless; there was _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ flying in the air. A few Slytherins booed, and the broadcast soon changed into some deep murmuring in a non-human language. Two vampire-like, quite unknown singers were performing on stage, they each had deep shadows under their eyes and glanced at the crowd with a bloodthirsty look as if searching for victims; Harry noticed that apart from a few squealing Slytherin girls, who were probably used to these sort of guest anyway, none of the other students dared to enter within the singer's range of grasp. The House Ghosts were drifting serenely across the crowd and twice the Bloody Baron passed over Harry, who shivered and felt as if he had plunged into the Great Lake in December. He exchanged whispers with Lupin every other minute just to make sure that they stayed close; twice he saw a corner of the food tray become invisible for a brief second before reappearing, and knew that Lupin was taking food for himself. He smiled at this strange sight and imagined the countless times Lupin must have done it with his father - now with him.

"Hey, I want a drink," said Harry after a while, "I've got an idea…"

He did not pause for Lupin to reply but swiftly crossed to the other side of the isle as a waiter glided towards them, his voice kept deliberately low and rough:

"Having fun?"

As the waiter was momentarily caught off guard and glanced towards the his direction, two glasses of wine disappeared from his tray. Harry grinned to himself.

"Good work Moony," said Harry earnestly as Lupin passed him a glass under the Cloak, "Must have done that many times before, huh?"

He heard a soft snort coming from Lupin's direction and grinned even wider. He raised the glass to his lips –

"Are you sure it's wine, Harry?"

Lupin's voice was half-bemused, half-curious; Harry stopped in his tracks and stared down at the content in the glass. It looked red like blood. In fact, it might just have been blood…

"That is _disgusting_," said Harry, quickly moving to a dark corner and tipped the content over. When he returned, however, he heard tiny, suppressed coughs from where Lupin stood:

"Are you OK?"

"Yes," Lupin's sounded restrained, "I took a sip and swallowed it before I realised what it is… it _is_ disgusting."

At that moment Harry felt the familiar nagging feeling at the back of his head again, but before he could press further, a group of girls shrieked in terror near the door and the crowd stirred – the shock-surprise had arrived.

Ten, maybe twelve dark and hooded figures appeared from the doorway, they marched in a graceful yet malicious way – many unsuspecting students at the back screamed, but not before the screams were drowned in a roaring wave of laughter – Harry tiptoed and saw that the supposed Death Eaters were holding, instead of wands, a carved pumpkin each.

"_One, two, three!_"

Harry recognised the voice as Fred's, or maybe it was George – and he stared. Upon their command the carved pumpkins turned in the Death Eater's hands and each showed a letter, lining up to make the phrase:

"VOLDY STINKS"

In the momentary silence that followed Harry could hear Hermione's moan from nearby, sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley: "_They will be murdered in their beds!_"

One by one the students began to laugh, by the end even the most nervous and scared were tittering. The crowd applauded the twin's bravery and began to clatter around once more. Harry felt somehow relieved, yet strangely empty: he was so sure that something was going to happen then.

"Voldy stinks," muttered Ron as he brushed past Harry to reach for more food, "I wonder where they get their ideas from…."

"Had they been real Death Eaters I'm sure they would've used the phrase 'VOLDY IS OUR KING'," said Harry serenely.

Ron jumped and looked around, he could not decide where to fix his gaze. "Harry?"

"Yep," deciding it was safe for them to call unnecessary attention then, Harry patted Ron's arm and felt him twitch uncomfortably, "couldn't help it. Snuck in."

Ron bent down and pretended to be examining a particularly bloody steak before speaking out of the corner of his mouth: "Is Lupin here too?"

Harry glanced around; Lupin made no effort of revealing himself.

"Um, no…" he knew that Lupin was nearby, but the man appeared to be unusually silent, "he didn't want to come."

"Poor fella," muttered Ron, "did you see, there was another werewolf in here? Hermione said something about twins, but I'm not sure, what's his name…"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Romulus?"

Ron looked enlightened. "Yeah! That's the one." He then frowned at Harry's direction, "wait, how do _you_ know?"

But Harry didn't answer, he was calling for Lupin silently.

_Romulus is here_, he thought with utmost concentration as he squeezed his wrist, _Remus? Where are you?_

There was no reply; Harry felt a surge of panic to his stomach. With only a vague idea of where his bond-sharer stood, he moved through the crowd, leaving an utterly bewildered Ron near the buffet.

The fake Death Eaters were moving through the crowd and pulling off stunts; they pulled out their wand at random and pointed at various passer-bys snarling incomprehensible threats, only to make their minor curses backfire on themselves. One of them waved his wand and it turned into a rubber duck; Harry recognised it immediately as a Weasley Twin Merchandise.

"THICK!" Seamus yelled, and laughter rippled throughout the crowd.

The party was reaching its peak, the room was so crowded that they had sealed off the entrance temporarily to prevent any more curious students from entering, the talk of fake Death Eaters at a school party attracted many students in their nightgowns. Harry spotted professor McGonagall with professor Flitwick near the door, her lips pressed into a thin line and arms crossed, her expression was that of disapproval and bemusement.

He continued to search for Lupin, but the man was nowhere to be seen – the nagging panic at the bottom of his stomach heightened. He moved through any empty gaps remaining in the crowd in hope that he might bump into Lupin, but it appeared that the man had gone away – Harry could barely feel his presence.

The crowd was stirring again; Harry turned around and saw a fake Death Eater pointing his wand at a Hufflepuff girl. The unsuspecting onlookers egged him on:

"Yeah, curse her if you dare!"

"Backfire and set your pants on fire!"

There were thunderous laughter; but Harry knew something was wrong: the Death Eater held his wand, stared at the nervously giggling girl, and spoke clearly in a soft, silky drawl:

"Mudblood."

There was a moment of stunned silence, followed by a terrible scream: brilliant white light erupted from the Death Eater's wand and lifted the Hufflepuff girl off the ground, it was strangling her.

"Death Eaters?"

"They are _real_?"

"_In the castle – _RUN!!"

It happened very quickly; one by one screams rippled out in the crowd and people ran for the exit, which was barred – professor Flitwick was knocked off his stool and disappeared in the crowd, his effort of "_keep calm! Don't run!_" drowned out in a chorus of terrified cries. Someone blasted open the door and the students poured out, Harry was pushed roughly out of the way and nearly toppled over; a Gryffindor first-year saw his suddenly revealed arm and screamed even harder.

Chaos erupted in a matter of seconds; professor McGonagall was already locked in combat with the Death Eater who had tried to strangle the Hufflepuff girl. The red sparks of Stunning spells flew everywhere, Fred and George have revealed themselves and joined the fight. Harry could see the look of utter horror and bewilderment on their faces, he knew they were all thinking the same thing: how did the Death Eaters get in?

Harry searched around again, the room was now nearly empty save for a group of students who had stayed behind to fight – his heart gave a proud jolt as he saw many DA members – Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna, even Cho – Ron was whispering something to Hermione and judging from her worried looks, she knew that he was there too… but Harry did not dare revealing himself or stop to think, he quickly sent a Trip Jinx towards a Death Eater advancing towards them from behind and ducked away, while doing a quick headcount: there were at least fifteen, if not twenty, hooded figures in the room… how did they get in?

There was an extremely loud bang and the Death Eater that had attacked the Hufflepuff girl flew headfirst into the buffet; his mask fell off and Harry cursed under his breath – it was Lucius Malfoy. Professor McGonagall did not stop to identify him, however, as she turned around and entangled herself in further duels – clattered footsteps were approaching, the door burst open again and Harry saw Professor Sprout and Slughorn appear in the doorway, wand aloft and expression wild – professor Flitwick struggled off the floor and joined them – they quickly wrapped themselves in duels as well…

_Remus_, a small voice nagged at the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong – Lupin would not remain hidden under such circumstances, he had no fear of being seen… the only explanation would be that he could not reveal himself… for whatever reason.

Another loud bang and Harry whirled around; Ginny was sent flying straight into the air by what looked like a powerful stunning spell. He raised his wand almost instinctively:

"_Arresto -_"

But another dark figure leaped from the corner; he saved Ginny from her fall before Harry could have finished his spell. Harry stared: there was something in that mysterious person's movement that seemed familiar…

"Romulus!"

His voice was small yet he knew the werewolf had caught it, he whipped around and cast a piercing gaze at Harry's direction. Romulus strode forward, kicked the unconscious Lucius Malfoy out of the way and brushed past Harry:

"Follow me," his voice was harsh and barely audible, but it was Harry's best chance – he remembered Lupin telling him that werewolves are exceptionally good at finding each other, even when they have not transformed.

The battle around them was intensifying; Ron let out a painful scream and blood spurted from his chest – Harry's stomach gave a clench as he recognised the _Sectumsempra_ spell. But it was not Snape who had cast it, the dark figure stood in front of them was much shorter and heavier –

"Crabbe!" Hermione's yell was pained yet contained surprise, and the Death Eater revealed himself. Harry gave a gasp: it was not Crabbe he had seen in the graveyard, but the Crabbe in their year… he felt a horrible lurch at the bottom of his stomach as he realised that they must have joined Voldemort, perhaps just to follow Draco Malfoy's suit, without knowing what it really meant…

Crabbe was advancing upon Ron with malicious glee and Harry could bear no longer, he raised his wand and cried: "_Stupefy!_"

No one noticed this sudden flare of red sparks from an empty corner but Hermione, who stared at his direction and mouthed desperately: _get out! Get out now! _

But Harry could not go… not before he had found Lupin. He was about to run over to the other side of the room where Romulus was fighting another stubby Death Eater before he stopped again: something peculiar was happening to the stunned Crabbe on the floor.

His face bubbled and distorted like hot wax; he was expanding both upwards and sideways. Harry knew from Hermione's horrified gasp that she, like him, had recognised the sign – _Polyjuice Potion._

Soon enough, the younger Crabbe turned into his father – he lay motionless on the floor, oblivious to Hermione and Harry's terrified stares.

There was another angry yell; professor McGonagall had pulled off another Death Eater's mask.

"_Draco!_ But – how _could_ you!"

Harry turned around; Draco Malfoy was staring at a berserk professor McGonagall with an odd expression: he was no longer sneering, but had a cruel, cold and bloodthirsty stare.

"That's not Malfoy! Look out!"

Hermione shrieked and professor McGonagall whipped around instinctively; Draco smiled a lopsided, evil smile and raised his wand – but not before Harry did.

"STUPEFY!"

Draco Malfoy, like Crabbe, crashed to the wall: at the moment of contact his face bubbled and distorted just like Crabbe's did, revealing an unconscious McNair seconds later.

There was a momentary pause while Hermione, professor McGonagall and Harry all stared down at the strange scene, while the battle went on around them obliviously – then a high-pitched, almost un-McGonagall-like cry pierced the air:

"Hogwarts has been _infiltrated_!"

Nearly everyone within earshot range stopped in their tracks – Death Eaters everywhere were popping back into their original selves. The stunned silence was followed by another round of outrageous cries that was half-shocked and half-bemused – Fred was using the unconscious Crabbe as a jumping pad to get a better aim over Flitwick's head; George was roaring with laughter at a half-transformed Bellatrix who was still stuck with Pansy Parkinson's freckles; Hermione had conjured Dittany out of the thin air and was dabbing Ron's wound with it; Luna, Ginny and Neville was each locked in combat with an utterly bewildered look on their faces.

"Did you drink – did you drink it?"

Harry whipped around and saw Romulus kneeling in the corner over what looked like half of Lupin – his heart gave a horrible lurch and he launched forwards.

"Remus, are you OK? Can – can you hear me?"

Lupin was silent; his Invisibility Cloak was askew and he looked oddly disembodied. Harry could no longer care about unnecessary attention, he grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and pulled off the man, quickly surveyed him – there were no visible wounds, and he did not look like he was stunned…

"Did you drink it? The wine?" Romulus's voice was urgent and harsh, he grabbed Lupin's now visible shoulders and was shaking him. "DID YOU DRINK IT?"

Lupin made an effort to speak but it failed; Harry answered for him instead:

"He took a small – small sip, it wasn't – wasn't wine, was it?"

Romulus looked reproachful.

"It has the Silver Bullet in it, Remus! Don't you understand? It could've killed you!"

Harry shot a Confundus Charm at a Death Eater staggering towards them and he turned away; his hand was shaking slightly. "What's the Silver Bullet – is he gonna be alright?"

Romulus scooped up Lupin's limp body and threw the Invisibility Cloak over him, he looked aghast.

"It's fatal to werewolves… They must've known I was going to be here…"

But Harry did not have time to register what he had said, there was another deafening bang and half the wall collapsed – the Death Eaters were escaping.

"Horace! Go and wake your House, I want all Slytherins to be down at the Great Hall in ten minutes!"

Professor McGonagall was unusually pale; she pointed her wand at one of the Death Eaters struggling through the debris and he flew upwards to the ceiling. Professor Slughorn, breaking from his combat with Bellatrix Lestrange, looked alarmed:

"Minerva?"

"Ten minutes!" Professor McGonagall was allowing no interruptions, "if anyone tries to escape or act oddly, stun them!"

"B-but-"

"MOVE!!"

Professor Slughorn scrambled out of the newly made hole in the wall and disappeared.

Harry looked around again; the battle was dying away – the Death Eaters were retreating once more, their unconscious partners floating in midair behind them acting as a buffer to the continuous curses shot at them – the Hogwartians were shouting angrily together, student and teachers alike, but the dark, hooded figures have already escaped…

"Potter!" Romulus snarled in the dark behind him, "I need to hide – I cannot be seen -"

Harry jerked as if he was suddenly woken from a dream. "Yeah – of course -"

He pressed a hand to the crack on the wall and said, "_Gryffindor Pride_."

The wall cracked open; Romulus and Harry crept in. It was evident that the room still had its protective enchantments on, the moment that the crack disappeared the noise on the outside was drowned immediately by the overwhelming silence.

Harry realised that he was breathing rapidly, he snatched off his Invisibility Cloak and launched himself towards where Lupin lay. Romulus was already tending to him, but he was frowning – Harry felt as if an icy knife sliced across him, Lupin was pale… pale beyond belief and he did not appeared to be breathing…

"Potter!" Romulus said suddenly, it sounded like a bomb to Harry's ears. "Do something! Get me some dittany, and Fluxweed, and -"

He named several other potion ingredients that Harry had never even heard of in his life. In mere desperation, Harry repeated what Romulus had said while he did the repetitive Conjuring movement with his wand – one by one potion ingredients appeared out of the thin air and landed on the bed.

"Excellent," Romulus did not look up and pointed at two of them, "now chew them together."

Harry, despite feeling perplexed, did as he was told. As he went and stuffed the potion ingredients into his mouth, he saw the symbol on his wrist glowing – an eerie colour of green, perhaps a sign of the bond-sharer in mortal danger…

"Feed him," came Romulus's next command.

"S-sorry?" Harry stared at the werewolf, mouthful of repulsively tasting weed, eyes almost watering.

"I said feed the ingredients to him," Romulus was impatient and cast Harry a glaring look, "are you his lover or not? Save him!"

Harry didn't need telling twice, he bent down and sealed Lupin's lips in a manner that reminded him oddly of the First Aid lessons he had in Muggle school – he tried to push the ingredients and its juice in with his tongue but Lupin was unresponsive –

"That'll do," said Romulus in a slightly more relaxed voice, "Overkill… You might suffocate him."

Harry stared down at Lupin's face, his handsome features were skewed together as if experiencing great pain. But he was moving – at least he was moving…

Romulus turned away and began smashing the rest of the potion ingredients in a bowl, leaving Harry beside Lupin's bed, absent-mindedly stroking his hand and wishing that the man would open his eyes and look at him.

"So it's true?" Romulus asked again suddenly, making Harry jump, "You two are actually husband and wife now?"

Harry was not sure whether he was joking or not, and decided to give a noncommittal shrug.

"I always knew," said Romulus without looking up from the bowl, "Remus talked about you."

"He – he did?"

There was a hint of a smile on Romulus's rough face. "Said you were strong. Self-less. Loving. You know, _insert positive adjective here_ sort of compliment."

Harry choked with a tiny scrumptious laugh. It felt odd to imagine Lupin complimenting him in front of his werewolf friends.

"So how come you are here today?" asked Harry, finally catching on, "Remus said you were on the run."

"I was," said Romulus, now stirring the content in a bowl with his finger, "but you hear things when you are on the run. I happened to come across a bunch of Death Eaters sitting in a remote pub just outside of Hogsmeade – they were drinking Polyjuice Potion while their kids watched… and I knew something was planned on Hogwarts then. Something was planned always."

At last Harry knew what this nagging feeling was all about: he had seen Crabbe and Goyle in the corridors before and thought they looked different – more malevolent and cruel. That was because they have already been switched places with their fathers, true Death Eaters.

"I thought I'd warn you and Remus," continued Romulus, now tasting the potion, "but then I heard that redhead twin mentioning about fake Death Eaters and I knew if there was going to be an attack it must be today… I got in by taking someone else's VIP invite ticket."

He looked solemn, but Harry could not help but wonder what method of 'taking' Romulus used to gain his entrance.

"You didn't threaten the poor soul, I hope?"

Harry started; Lupin was awake and smiling. He was still pale and shaken, but otherwise fine – the tight knot at the bottom of Harry's stomach finally loosened, and he let out a long sigh of relief.

Romulus merely grunted. "Yeah, don't thank me, thank the boy – he gave you the Kiss of Life."

Harry choked again; Lupin was laughing.

"Your sense of humour goes unappreciated," he said lightly, "you know perfectly well that a small dose of Silver Bullet cannot kill but only to restrain the werewolf. In other words," he glanced at Harry's bewildered expression, "I was conscious all the time, but appeared to be unconscious - I could not move physically."

Harry had to gather enormous strength in order to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"So all the worry for nothing?"

"Certain was something," said Lupin quietly, and he saw the man smile a grateful smile at him.

Harry was about to say something in return when Romulus shoved the bowl in front of Lupin's face: "Drink. Lets you walk in a minute."

Lupin drank obediently and pulled a face. "Everything I drink appears to be disgusting," he said ruefully.

Harry laughed; in the small cosy room the horrors of the recent battle seemed temporarily forgotten. Lupin smiled back at him.

Romulus coughed: "Sorry to interrupt the lovey-doveyness, but I was hoping that you could get me out of here safely."

"Oh yeah…" Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and pointed out the nearest secret passage out of the school: "There might be people guarding near the end, though, you have to be careful."

Romulus looked at the clock. "There's a minute, Remus, get out of bed; Potter, we will see each other again." He nodded his goodbye, "Keep up the lovey-doveyness."

With that the werewolf disappeared into the crack on the wall and was gone.

Harry was gazing at Lupin absent-mindedly for another thirty seconds before he slapped his forehead:

"I forgot… McGonagall has called for all Slytherins down at the Great Hall! We ought to go have a look. Are you -" he looked at Lupin dubiously, "are you feeling up to it?"

Lupin raised his eyebrow. "You heard him, a minute's passed, I'm a free man."

Harry smiled back at Lupin encouragingly, and together they hurled on the Invisibility Cloak and sped off down the now deserted corridor to the Great Hall. As they waded through the darkness and heard distant thunder rumbled near the skyline, however, Harry couldn't help but feel that the night was far from being over.

* * *

_A/N: What a funny coincidence that Remus disguised himself as Romulus in HP7 lol.  
This is by far the longest chapter, I'm sorry Lupin didn't get to fight - he will eventually -rolls eyes-  
The Silver Bullet is completely made up. Legend says that a Silver Bullet is the only thing that could kill a werewolf - I sort of expanded on that, lol._

_Next chapter: The night was indeed not over. Hogwarts have been infiltrated - beyond what people might like to imagine._


	26. Hogwarts Infiltrated

**Of Werewolf and Man**

_for all my lovely reviewers  
_

* * *

26. 

The House Tables have been pushed back; the Great Hall was full of nervous Slytherins in their nightgowns. Harry and Lupin slipped in unnoticed easily and stood in the corner, beside a pale-faced Pansy Parkinson whom Bellatrix Lestrange had just impersonated.

"Hogwarts," spoke professor McGonagall in a clear, crisp voice, "has been infiltrated."

The crowd stirred; several Slytherins turned pale and Pansy Parkinson looked positively sick.

"We have just had an attack," continued professor McGonagall as she scanned the faces of her students, "and a possibility remain that there are impostors amongst you."

There were several gasps, but most of the students just looked blank. Professor Slughorn in particular was agitated; he looked like he was unable to prevent his hand from twitching.

"In order to maintain security at Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall sharply, "we will conduct a test in an attempt to identify any impostors."

Even more murmuring – Pansy Parkinson was tiptoeing to the door, but not before at least three wands pointed at her:

"_Don't move!_"

Trembling, she raised her hand to the air and wailed: "It's not me! I don't know anything!"

"That, shall be decided by the teachers," said professor McGonagall coldly. "If you'd kindly step up here, I'll take you to questioning personally – _stay where you are, girl!_"

But it was too late; Pansy Parkinson made a launch at the gate and let out a desperate scream – she looked like she was forced down from behind by an invisible person and thrown to the ground.

"Nice one, Moony," whispered Harry, who had saw a flash of a light from Lupin's direction.

Professor McGonagall glanced thoughtfully at the corner where they hid, but decided not to pursue further. Pansy Parkinson was escorted by an aghast looking Slughorn to the back, bounded by silvery ropes, tears pouring uncontrollably out of her eyes.

"Many of you may not realise," said Professor McGonagall dryly, "but us teachers are rather good at magic." She glared around and many lower-years flinched. "Do not attempt anything foolish, you will only hurt yourselves. I assure you that if you are not an impostor, the test will be harmless."

One by one the students divided into groups; the lower years in particular were looking terrified. It was the largest gathering of teachers in Hogwarts by far, every staff that had worked with Slytherins took a group of students that they knew best and disappeared into an empty classroom for questioning. At last, Professor McGonagall and Slughorn was left in the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson, and the presence of two professors against one student seemed to terrify her further.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and Pansy was able to speak again, she trembled uncontrollably in her chair: "I – I don't know – anything – _anything_ – I swear…"

"Control your tears, Miss. Parkinson," said professor McGonagall coldly, "if you do not know anything then you have nothing to fear."

Professor Slughorn looked unsure whether he should comfort her or not, his hand was placed awkwardly on the spine of her chair.

Professor McGonagall bent low and stared into her eyes.

"_Where, did you finally have the pleasure of killing your cousin?_"

She spoke in a harsh, cold voice that was almost unlike hers, and Harry's stomach turned unpleasantly. Both Professor Slughorn and Pansy Parkinson looked completely blank.

"My – my cousin? I – professor – _I never killed anyone!_"

Professor McGonagall took out her wand and Pansy flinched; but judging from her hand movement Harry knew that she was merely performing anti-magical concealment spells.

"No! Don't hurt me – _it wasn't me - _I'll tell you everything! Professor! _Stop it_!"  
Harry saw professor McGonagall's hand stall in surprise; he knew that Pansy had made a grave mistake. She was obviously not Bellatrix Lestrange who had impersonated her, but she also knew something – he watched as professor McGonagall's expression grew stonier by the second.

"Very well then," she said finally, "explain yourself."

In between terrified sobs, Pansy Parkinson managed to get out a sentence:

"Be-Bellatrix Lestrange was h-here, wasn't s-she? She came to my house l-last week, and mum said she took my – my hairbrush…"  
Professor Slughorn let out a low groan.

"S-she mentioned something a-about a plan, t-told me that I – I should pre-pretend that I'm going to the Halloween party but hi-hide instead…"

She let out a desperate wail. "_I don't know what happened! I don't know what she did! She threatened my mum!_"

There was a long pause in which no one said anything save Parkinson's broken, horrified sobs. Harry's mind was whirling fast, McGonagall's shrilling cry hung over his head like an inescapable hallucination:

_Hogwarts have been infiltrated._

Slowly professor McGonagall rose and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a shaken Slughorn behind in desperate attempt to calm Parkinson down.

"We need to tell McGonagall -"

There was no need to finish the sentence, Harry felt a gravitational pull and knew that Lupin was going after her as well. They sprinted up the stairs and squeezed together tightly in the small space that was the stairs ascending to the Headmistress's Office, finally revealing themselves when professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Professor -"

She did not seem at all surprised at the two person suddenly appearing out of the thin air in her office, but merely raised an eyebrow.

"Apologies, Minerva, but we believe we might have important information," said Lupin quickly.

Professor McGonagall looked alarmed. "You mean – you don't say – you were _there_?"

"Yeah, I stunned Crabbe," Harry waved a hand almost impatiently, "the point is that someone -" he glanced towards Lupin's direction and saw that the man gave the tiniest shake of the head and swallowed the name that came to his lips, "someone saw those Death Eaters…"

Professor McGonagall listened attentively as Harry retold what Romulus had told them, her expression aghast by the end of it.

"They use their own children…they use their children…"

"Simply revolting," said a voice on the wall.

Harry looked around, once again the paintings were awake and listening – the wizard with the ear trumpet was the one who spoke, and several witches beside him nodded furiously. He saw Dumbledore immediately – he looked deep in thought.

"These attacks," Harry said suddenly, the idea that was bugging him seemed to jump out of his mouth on its own accord, "have certain similarities."

Dumbledore looked at him, the old man was smiling his approval. Harry glanced around, Lupin was looking sideways at him, professor McGonagall was frowning, the rest of the paintings looked eager to find out more.

"None of them were fatal," said Harry quietly, "and the Death Eaters all retreated before any real damage was done."

He paused briefly. "It would appear as if – as if it was a – publicity stunt," he looked at Dumbledore and saw the old man nodding, "these attacks are sort of half-hearted…"

"Characteristically Voldemort," said professor McGonagall dryly. "Terror."

But Harry was not totally convinced; he felt as if these attacks were pieces of a puzzle which only seemed to get bigger every time a new piece was found – the fact that the attack coincided with the fake Death Eater appearance was bugging him… he knew that the plan was given a go-ahead because the Weasley Twins were in the Order and the teachers trusted them… was it possible that they were careless and was overheard in Hogsmeade? Or even – Harry's mind turned to ice as he thought about the possibility – that they were Confunded into suggesting such a thing…

"All Hogsmeade trips will have to be cancelled," said professor McGonagall at last, "the security of the castle has to be strengthened yet again -"

She looked at Lupin in the eye. "It is also my understanding that a piece of – of artefact with the name the_ Marauders Map_ is within your possession, Remus."

Lupin looked surprised. "That- that is true, Minerva."

"May we borrow it briefly, to seal off secret passages in and out from school?" her tone was not unkind but commanding, and Harry knew that she was not to be disobeyed. He pulled out the map and laid it on the table, tapping it slightly and muttering under his breath:

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._"

As ink dots began to spread across the parchment, professor McGonagall looked weary.

"An extraordinary piece of magic, no doubt," she glanced towards Lupin, "I take it that you will not be happy if our caretaker confiscated it again?"

Lupin replied with a curious hint of bemusement in his voice: "No, I wouldn't be happy if that happened."

"Then I shall tend to it," said professor McGonagall crisply, "it is also my advice that you two stay in your dormitory until we are absolutely sure that no impostors lurked in Hogwarts."

There was a knock on the door and they quickly pulled on their Cloak again just to be safe; but only professors entered.

"Crabbe and Goyle are missing," reported a reproachful-looking professor Sprout, "according to their friends they had been acting odd ever since they returned from Hogsmeade last week."

"Naturally, naturally…" professor Slughorn rubbed his hands together looking both agitated and regretful, "but Minerva – are you sure that we don't need to check the other Houses? I mean – it seems unfair that -"

Professor McGonagall stared at him, the paintings snorted and Slughorn seemed humiliated enough to not to raise any more protests. But his words seemed to give Dumbledore an idea – he ordered sharply from above:

"Minerva, if you'd kindly check the teachers -"

But Dumbledore never managed to finish his sentence; there was a loud blast and his painting was no more than a huge black hole. Angry outbursts came from the paintings on the wall, and they looked in horror as renewed fights broke out in the Headmistress's Office: at least a dozen of wands were raised together but they could find no aim, professor Burbage – the Muggle Studies teacher – cried "_Slughorn!_" and wands instinctively pointed to him, who spluttered and ducked out of the way as three Stunning Spells and one Body-Binding spell came his way –

"NO! It was NEVER me! You LIE!"

Slughorn was looking around wildly, he seemed to be searching for his accuser rather than looking for an exit, a reaction that had temporarily proven his innocence. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and barricaded the door – there was no way out then.

"Do not panic," she said in a slightly shaky voice, "we will each declare something that is private to us – lower your wands -"

"What about you, Minerva? Why won't you lower _your_ wand first?"

It was Burbage who spoke again, her expression was wildly disconcerted. Professor McGonagall turned towards her:

"Alright, you may go first, Charity – what is the name of the book you borrowed from me three weeks ago?"

Professor Burbage looked temporarily blank, then spoke clearly: "I never borrowed a book – it was the entire collection of September's _Transfiguration Today_,wasn't it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her approval and turned towards Slughorn.

"Your favourite food?"

"Cry-Crystallised Pineapples," replied Slughorn weakly.

Professor McGonagall was about to turn to Trelawney, who stood next to Slughorn, when Harry saw it – he felt a jerk next to him and knew that Lupin saw it too – but before any of them could react, Burbage shouted again:

"What about you? Minerva? Prove that you are yourself!"

Professor McGonagall looked defeated. "Ask away, then -"

She lowered her wand by a fraction, which was all that the impostor needed – but both Harry and Lupin was ready, they cried in unison:

"STUPEFY!"

As heads turned wildly in all directions, two jets of red light hit professor Trelawney square in the chest and she crashed into the wall headfirst.

"B-but – Sybil!"

Slughorn looked repulsed, McGonagall surprised, the rest utterly bewildered. Harry and Lupin revealed themselves and received another round of wand-pointing, exclaiming and explaining – it was not until after they've each been asked to perform a Patronus did the noise die down a little.

"Harry – m'boy? How did you -?"

Harry ignored him; he stared at professor McGonagall in the eye.

"We saw her Confounding professor Burbage."

Another moment of silence, then McGonagall's features contracted – Harry knew that she understood. She turned around sharply and picked up Trelawney's wand:

"_Priori Incantatem._"

They watched again in silence as Harry's words were confirmed – the last spell performed on Trelawney's wand was indeed a Confundus Charm. She then did the same thing to Burbage's wand and found that the last spell performed was the Blasting Curse.

"But – I never -"

Professor Burbage looked nonplussed, her pupils were dilating and contracting in an odd fashion. Professor McGonagall patted her on the shoulder.

"Poppy," she indicated Madame Pomfrey, "if you could take her to the Hospital wing -"

"Clever trick, clever trick, who would've thought…" Slughorn was staring at Trelawney in regret as Madame Pomfrey led Burbage away, then McGonagall addressed him next:

"Horace," - Slughorn jumped - "kindly bring me a bottle of Veritaserum."

As Slughorn left the Office, Professor McGonagall raised her wand again. She did a complicated movement around Trelawney's face and they watched the Divination professor change: her hair was rapidly changing into a darker colour, her features became more pronounced, her cheekbone became hallow and she appeared to be sullen, yet more evil…

Harry felt the Invisibility Cloak covering him again; Lupin had pulled him into a corner.

"Stay put," whispered the man in his ear.

With a long and painful intake of breath the woman in Trelawney's place woke, it was Bellatrix Lestrange yet again.

"It was foolish of you to return tonight," said professor McGonagall curtly, wand aloft, pointing at Lestrange's face. For a moment Lestrange's eyes crossed as she tried to see what was in front of her nose – then she let out a shrilly laugh.

"Think you can hold me, Minerva?" she stared straight into McGonagall's eye, "Your time might be better spent saving those pathetic, revolting student of yours… and the foolish old bat who _claim_ she can see the future…"

The rest of the professors stirred; they remembered that Trelawney, like the rest of them, took a group of students to question. Professor McGonagall took a step back and spoke slowly yet clearly:

"Pomena, if you'd go check on Sybil, she barely leaves the Divination Tower anyway…_where did you left the students?_"

Bellatrix stared at McGonagall; her eyes were bloodshot and menacingly red. "You think I would tell? You think, I would betray his trust?"

Professor McGonagall replied dryly, "you may not have choice."

Upon that precise moment Slughorn returned with a bottle of clear liquid in his hand, panting, his round face covered with cold sweat.

"Veritaserum?" Bellatrix laughed again, "Why don't you just use your wand – make it easier, won't you, Minerva"

Professor McGonagall forced her head back and said coldly: "Unlike you, Bellatrix, Dumbledore's supporters are not keen on -"

She was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! _They are revolting!_"

Filch's voice was cracked, he sounded desperate and horrified. Something, or someone, was screeching in the distance, and Mrs. Norris scratched on the door - there was a moment of pause and Bellatrix seized her chance –

"_Confringo!_"

The backside of the Headmistress's Office exploded; many paintings screamed and its characters scurried out of the way, there was a shower of debris upon Harry – he turned around only in time to cast a Shield Charm before he was pulled almost painfully into Lupin's arms – and he felt that Lupin covered him with his own body.

In the small space that was once a neat, intriguing Office chaos reigned; professor McGonagall was furious. Almost twenty wands pointed at Bellatrix at once – but she was too quick, she ducked out of the Stunning Spell's way. Instead of stunning the Death Eater, they toppled the barrier on the door and Bellatrix was able to run free -

"STOP HER!"

"Wh-Do-?"

But Filch was stunned and discarded immediately; no one seemed to care about his splutter. Professor McGonagall's voice was high-pitched and fearful, and Harry knew why… a deranged Death Eater such as Bellatrix Lestrange running in the castle could mean the end for Hogwarts…

A horde of professors jumped after her; Harry and Lupin, after scrambling up from the debris-covered floor, followed suit.

They ran from the second floor corridor upwards; there were sound of footsteps and muffled cries everywhere - Bellatrix swiftly turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

"What – where - "

"There's a secret passage here! Follow me!" Harry shouted, no longer caring about exposing himself. He threw off the Invisibility Cloak and pushed behind a life-sized portrait – it revealed a dark tunnel and distant footsteps could be heard –

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

There was another chorus of curses and one, if not all, of them seemed to hit target: there was a crash and a loud groan from the inside of the tunnel. Professor McGonagall sped along the way, her wand brilliantly lit and aloft in mid-air until she reached the target – Bellatrix was sitting, crouched near the wall and hiccoughing.

"You think – I would – betray him?" her expression seemed strangely disconcerted, "you think I would betray – _hic_ – the Minister of Magic?"

There was something in her words that made everyone stop; professor McGonagall looked utterly bewildered.

"The Minister of Magic?"

Bellatrix let out a painful yell and her face bubbled like hot wax: she was shrinking rapidly into a toad-like figure. Her skin was no longer pale, features more rounded, her fingers became stubby and her clothes changed into the brightest pink.

"Dolores Umbridge," said Professor McGonagall, half-shocked, half-bemused.

They all looked on perplexed; as unpleasant as Umbridge might be, there were no evidence of her being a Death Eater.

"A double disguise?" enquired professor Sprout, her bushy eyebrow nearly disappearing off into her hair.

"Is the Ministry infiltrated too?" squeaked professor Flitwick, he looked positively worried.

"We will find out," replied professor McGonagall calmly, she pointed her wand at Umbridge and murmured, "_Enervate._"

As the toad-like woman stirred, Harry quickly ducked out of sight – there was no need for the Minister to know his presence at Hogwarts. He turned around; Lupin was staring at Umbridge with apprehension, yet Harry could tell there was some truth dawning on him… it could not have been pleasant, for Lupin looked worried…

"What am I doing here?" demanded Umbridge sharply, she looked around and was positively alarmed. "Minerva McGonagall? Wha-what is this? Where am I? _Are you planning an ambush on Ministry Officials?_"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Imperiused, no doubt," she said curtly and waved her wand, and with a heavy thud Umbridge fell unconscious once more.

There was again horrified silence; the turn of events in the last few hours was more than what anyone could digest. The muffled footsteps and cries came nearer – they looked behind, there were definitely students out of bed…and they did not seem like their usual self.

"Potter, Remus, I expect you two to return to your dormitory at once," ordered McGonagall sharply, "Pomena, Horace, kindly divide up and calm down the students – detentions won't be necessary in this case -"

"Of course, Minerva -"

"But – professor -"

"_Listen to me, Potter!_" Professor McGonagall was pale, her eyes seemed unusually deep in the eerie shade of blue emitted from her wand, "the students do not need to know that you are here! Do you understand?"

Harry felt a tug on his arm and recognised defeat, before he could say anything the horde of professors disappeared out of the other side of the tunnel.

"Come on, Harry," said Lupin softly, "we need to get back…"

But they had only walked a few steps when they knew that something was wrong: the footsteps were clattering nearer.

"Was – was Umbridge running to meet the students?"

Harry voiced both of their concern; if that was indeed why Umbridge ran into the tunnel then all the teachers have gone to the wrong direction.

"Harry – you must not be seen -"

There was another series of horrified screams and the students drew nearer – the tunnel was not big enough for them to pass through and many scrambled, they were about to crash right into where Harry and Lupin stood. He felt a heavy push and instantly plastered himself on the wall; he knew Lupin was doing exactly the same thing on the opposite side. One by one the students scattered by, they all had the same wild, disconcerted look on their face as if something terrible was chasing them – Harry was pushed, squeezed backwards and forwards in the now overcrowded tunnel, he could only hold on to the Cloak for dear life –

Then there was a sharp turn; Harry fell backwards onto the ground as his back suddenly lacked support. His hand touched something cold and limp, his inside immediately turned into ice – it felt like a body… a dead body…

"_Lumos!_"

Harry stared; the grey, opaque, unseeing eyes that gazed back at him was that of Remus Lupin's. His mind and body seemed to stop working altogether for a few seconds, then the feeling of being plummeted from the highest tower straight into the icy Great Lake… it could not have been… Lupin was with him a second ago, he was under the Invisibility Cloak… he could not be dead…

"Harry?"

He jumped; his entire body seemed to come back to life at the familiar call of his name. Harry turned around and saw Lupin running towards him, his Invisibility Cloak was lopsided again and he looked alarmed. He stared down at the dead Lupin on the ground – his mind seemed to be wrapped in a thick fog - then he understood.

"It's – it's a Boggart -"

Lupin pulled out his wand. "Harry, stand aside -"

"N-no, it's OK, I'll – _ri-riddikulus!_"

_Crack_. The dead Lupin began twitching in the ground, the real Lupin stared down at it – then, in a calm, determined voice, he spoke:

"_Riddikulus._"

The Boggart vanished in a puff of smoke.

"It's gone…Harry…it's OK…"

Harry was staring at the spot where the Boggart lay a moment ago; he seemed unable to move or speak again. Lupin's long, slender finger wiped his face, and Harry realised that he was crying silently – the image of Lupin's dead body seemed to burn on his retina…

"Too much sacrifice," he said finally in a soft voice.

Lupin pulled him close and examined his face, there was evident worry in his eyes. Harry gazed back at him, he looked unusually calm, yet he was not able to control physically his free flow of tears.

"People tend to die when they try to protect me," said Harry quietly, "my parents… Sirius… Dumbledore… and I really, really don't want that to happen…"

The rest of his words was drowned in Lupin's tight, almost painful embrace.

"Harry, you mustn't think – it's not, it's _never_ your fault -"

"I don't want it to happen again," said Harry in an oddly determined voice, as if oblivious to what Lupin was trying to say. "I don't want any more sacrifices…"

_Especially not you_, he added silently.

"There will be a time," continued Harry calmly, "when I won't just be protected, but I can protect others too."

He was smiling; a gentle, determined smile that very much resembled Lupin's.

"There will be," repeated Lupin in the same calm and gentle voice.

Outside the castle, a new sun was rising. The long, troublesome night was finally over, and they walked together back to their dormitory – Harry felt secured, once again, as Lupin remained silent beside him; and he knew that if there was one person who could understand both of his desires and fears, it would be his bond-sharer.

* * *

_A/N: The chapters are getting longer and longer oO I hope I won't tire anyone.  
Two continuous chapters on fighting scenes, it is rare, no? I hope I've done them fair...there will be more coming as the plot intensifies lol._

_Next chapter: They will get a brief moment outside of Hogwarts. Just because I want to see Hogsmeade again, XD_

_PS. I've decided that my 100th reviewer could ask me for a request scene. mm. nothing to do with the plot too much though... i think there might be room for some more fluff...so? -hopeful-  
_


	27. And Many Nagging Thoughts

_for those of you who still remember this story!_

* * *

27.

Harry woke abruptly as if jerked by someone beside the bed; his body aching and head spinning. The events of the previous event whirled in his brain like a fast-motion Muggle film; he was left staring at the ceiling confused and demoralised until the sound of something scratching against a surface caught his attention.

The chalk was moving by itself on the enchanted Blackboard, it spelt out two words: TOO MUCH.

"Indeed," said Harry miserably, rubbing his temples.

"How are you feeling?" said a voice near the door.

With enormous effort Harry got up and saw Lupin walking in with two smoking mugs; he was smiling.

"Like I have a very, very bad hangover," replied Harry, now eyeing the content of the mug with interest. His stomach gave a rumble and Lupin chuckled.

"I take it that you've had many hangover experience?" he said casually, handing Harry one mug and sipped the other. "drink this, it'll help."

Harry obliged; the pain and soreness was immediately relieved after the first gulp.

"Aaah," he slumped back onto the pillows and sighed with delight. "Thanks, Moony."

Lupin eyed him. "You haven't answered my question."

"What?" Harry looked dazed and slightly taken aback, "oh – hangover experience? No, not really… aw, why the look of disbelief?"

Lupin set down his mug and stood up to pull aside the curtains; the room was lit up immediately. Judging by the sun, it was in the early afternoon already, Harry had slept right through breakfast and lunch.

"James was fairly alcohol-tolerant," said Lupin lightly, turning towards Harry. "doesn't the trait usually run in the family?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was lost for words; the sight of Lupin smiling at him in the dazzling sunlight was momentarily blinding.

"Something on my face?" said Lupin after a while, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry sank his face in his mug and drank deeply; muffling a 'sorry' somewhere in between gulps. He felt somewhat silly again, perhaps even childish; but Lupin didn't seem to care.

He looked up; Lupin had sat down by the window and was toying with his mug, a gentle smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but notice that the man smiled more often now, and it seemed genuine… there was no longer a soft, subtle hint of regretful sorrow in his features. Despite the humble and occasional tired appearance, Lupin looked happier… more content. Harry was somehow cherished by that thought and went over to hug him tightly.

Lupin looked a little surprised, but hugged him back nonetheless. The familiar smell of wood, fur and grass surrounded Harry again, it made him feel safe – the events of previous nights seemed a long way away now, and the events that were still to come was nothing of immediate worry either.

Suddenly Lupin let out a choke of laughter, and Harry looked up. The man was pointing to that blackboard.

"I have a funny feeling that it can think on its own," said he.

There was an additional, large, pink word of 'SOPPINESS' after the original 'TOO MUCH', and Harry groaned.

"Shut up," he told no one in particular, and decided to cuddle the man tighter yet. "Although I do wonder sometimes what they'd think if they saw us like this. Especially Hermione."

Lupin gave a thoughtful 'mmm' that resonated through Harry like a shiver. Before he was able to say anything further, he was pulled up to face Lupin in the eye:

"Harry," Lupin looked rather serious and furrowed his brow slightly, "are you sure that – if you – I would think, if -"

Harry knew better what he was going to say and shook his head slightly. "I am capable of making my own decisions, Remus," he said breathlessly, "and for this once, maybe just this once - I would like to make some decisions about my life by myself."

Lupin eyed him, the look from his grey eyes was hard and exploring. Harry looked back, unwavering, knowing that if he was only to be determined about one decision in his life, this would be it.

"I have a lot of faith in you, Harry," said Lupin finally, his gentle smile returning. "In all kinds of things."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Including finishing off Voldemort?"

"Well, I was thinking more on the lines of – the fact that I just went to Minerva and handed in the Marauder's Map -" Lupin caught Harry's horrified expression and gave a gentle shake of the head, " – well, she wasn't too angry. But I think that it means we shall have to endure our time here without the aid of Butterbeer. At least till it's safe to do so again." He chuckled. "That, and finishing off Voldemort, yes."

Thus began Harry's months without Butterbeers. The excursions around Hogwarts was not affected as much, as Lupin was indeed one of the Marauders who wrote the map, but Harry found himself increasingly dependent on the Invisibility Cloak. Professor McGonagall did not express openly her annoyance at a piece of such dangerous material in the possession of a student's hand, although Harry was certain that on several separate occasions he received looks of distaste when he passed her in the corridors, whispering greetings while hidden.

Meanwhile, security was significantly tightened in Hogwarts, and the credibility of the Slytherin house expired so rapidly that the school was divided more than ever. Filch the caretaker, after being attacked by the group of Confunded students, was moodier and nastier than ever – the consequence of which was that Harry enjoyed the company of Ron and Hermione less and less, as they could no longer easily slip away in between classes.

However, the news of Hogwarts being broken in remained suppressed. It was after much careful contemplation, according to an irritable professor McGonagall, that the students who have seen or taken part in the duelling scene was to have their memories carefully modified. The reason for doing so remained unclear: it seemed that all the professors agreed if their students stayed in the castle, perhaps a little ignorant of the situation, they would be much safer.

With the aftermath of the attacks carefully dealt with, November soon dithered into December, and peace dawned once more. Christmas spirit was rising high in the Hogwarts castle, the students seemed to forget temporarily that there was a Wizarding war going on outside. Meanwhile, Harry's training have been transformed into endless practise duels, sometimes against one, other times against a group of professors, and he returned each night scathed and exhausted into Lupin's arms, allowing the man to heal him wordlessly. He did not feel much affected by the festive spirit in the castle; there were no bright decorations in the secret passageways and empty corridors. As the holidays approached near, however, he began to look forward to an empty castle again – perhaps they could get their momentary freedom in those weeks while the students were away, and enjoy Hogwarts again like a student was supposed to.

It was with great regret, therefore, when Harry discovered Lupin's transformation would take place on Christmas Eve.

"Can I _please_ spend the night with you?" Harry begged for what seemed like the hundredth time, "you'd have had the potion, you'll be safe!"

Lupin sighed in an exasperated manner as he attempted to snatch the bed sheet from him. "It's not advisable," he said evenly, "unless you have a very good reason -"

"It's Christmas Eve, can't I spend it with someone I like?" Harry protested, rolling off the bed with a thud as Lupin gave a sudden tug.

"With someone who would be trapped in the form of a wolf?"

"A tame wolf," said Harry, sitting up on the floor and smirking.

Lupin recognised his defeat with the bed sheets and sat down on the bed instead. He glanced at Harry's direction.

"Come here," he said softly.

Harry obliged; Lupin lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him softly on the lips, almost as a gentle caress.

After a long moment Harry opened an eye and peered at the man:

"Well, I think you've just proven my point – you _are_ a tame wolf."

Lupin chuckled and smacked him lightly on the head. "This is a highly inappropriate way of addressing your teacher."

"Oh _I'm sorry,_" replied Harry, rolling his eyes, "_professor_."

There was a loud _crack_ that startled them both; Dobby had just apparated into the room.

"Professor McGonagall would like to request your immediate presence, Master Lupin," he said with a bow and a curious glance at Harry's direction, who has evidently positioned himself between Lupin's legs.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Lupin pleasantly as he pulled Harry up in one smooth motion, "I'll be on my way."

Harry called after him. "We'll finish this later – the password's _Fawkes_, by the way!"

He rolled onto the bed again, sighing in content.

"Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter happy," squealed the House Elf nearby. "And Master Lupin too."

Harry blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah…thanks…"

As he watched Dobby clean the room, a funny yet awkward thought occurred to him: what if Dobby the House Elf was the first one to discover, aside from Dumbledore, their relationship?

"Dobby," he asked, sitting up from the bed a little straighter, "what do you think of, er – do you think that -"

But he did not know how he could pose the question; it seemed odd to be talking to a House Elf about his love life.

"Never mind…"

He was about to lie down again when he saw an odd expression on the House Elf's face; Harry blinked and realised Dobby was smiling.

"Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter happy," the House Elf repeated, bowing as he did so, "And Master Lupin too."

Harry did not know whether he should thank him again, and gave a shrug instead.

"Master Lupin is infinitely better than Myrtle," said Dobby inconsequentially.

"_Myrtle_?" Harry laughed incredulously, "Dobby, you can't possibly think -"

"The Ghost girl has been sending rumours down to the kitchen," squeaked Dobby as he clicked his finger at the stack of dirty plates, "she says she has seen Harry Potter in his most private times, and she knows more about him than anyone else -"

Harry groaned. "Remind me never to take a bath in the Prefect's Bathroom again," he mumbled.

Dobby was eyeing him curiously, it made him uncomfortable. Before he could think of anything further to say, however, the House Elf made another bow and disappeared with another loud _crack_.

It took another hour or two before Lupin returned; when it was time for Harry's routine duelling practise with Professor Flitwick. The man looked oddly weary.

"It seems necessary for me to spend the next Full Moon in the Shrieking Shack," he announced.

Harry was left momentarily blank. "The Shrieking Shack – on Christmas Eve?"

Lupin gave him a rueful smile; it appeared to Harry that he was not entirely happy about that decision either. "It appears we will have a guest on that day in the school and it would be highly inappropriate if we were seen."

"We?" Harry's head perked up in interest, "does that mean I, er, have to go to the Shrieking Shack with you?"

Lupin studied him; Harry hurriedly hid the expectant expression he was putting on his face. Lupin smiled.

"No, it's not necessary for you to go."

The tone of his voice suggested that he did not want to press further on the matter, and Harry remained silent by giving a noncommittal shrug. He bade goodnight to the werewolf as he made his way down to Professor Flitwick's classroom, thinking vaguely that he will find a way around it somehow – as he always did.

Harry pushed through the Charms Classroom door some ten minutes later, adjusting the fastenings on his robes as he did so: "Sorry Professor, I was caught up in a conver-"

But he never managed to finish his apology. There was a cough, and he glanced up to see a man, a tall man, much taller than Professor Flitwick, in dark robes and mask, raise his wand and point at him.

"_Expelli-_"

"_Protego!_"

Harry instinctively conjured a Shield Charm and rolled onto the side; his heart thumping wildly. Where was Professor Flitwick? Was Hogwarts penetrated again by Death Eaters?

"_Incendio._"

There was something surreal about the situation that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew for one thing that the Death Eaters never used such mild curses. Harry glanced up; the man had a deep voice that resonated through the room –

"Kingsley!"

The man lowered his wand and smiled at him; it was indeed Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Constant vigilance, Harry."

"Yeah…" Harry struggled up from the floor, dusting off his robe, suddenly irritated. "What happened to the good old 'hello', anyway?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrow but decided not to pursue further, instead he gestured for Harry to sit down. "Here," he said, while pulling out two large mugs.

"Butterbeer!"

Having gulped down half a mug almost in one go, Harry was considerably more cheerful. He eyed Kingsley contemplatively, wondering what his business could be in the castle – then he thought about what Lupin had said, and the truth dawned on him.

There was a splatter and Kingsley looked up; Harry had just spilt some of the Butterbeer down his front, yet he had not noticed, but was staring at the taller man in incredulity.

"Remus said there would be a guest on Christmas Eve – it's – it can't be – it's not the _Minister of Magic_, is it?"

Kingsley looked surprised, yet solemn. After a few minutes of deliberation, he nodded.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, turning sideways and stared at the fireplace. "The Minister of Magic visiting… can't mean anything good…"

He was quietly consumed in his own thought for a minute or two, before realising Kingsley was eyeing him curiously. "Oh, sorry," Harry stood up, "am I keeping you? Where's Professor Flitwick, anyway?"

He watched Kingsley stand up, in a slow and deliberate manner, and noticed that the man's right hand was hidden in his robes. A classic sign of stealth attack.

"_Rectum-_"

Having trained for so many days, Harry was more than ready. Before the man could have finished the spell, he jumped to the side and shouted,

_"Expelliarmus!"_

As Kingsley's wand flew backwards into the wall, Harry smirked, rather pleased with himself.

It was a particularly short training session as Kingsley had to report back to the Ministry, and Harry was back to his dormitory before midnight. Lupin looked up in mild surprise when he entered:

"Finishing off early?"

Despite the seemingly effortless training tonight, Harry still felt oddly weary. He nodded and told Lupin about Kingsley, adding casually: "So, I guess we will be avoiding the Minister of Magic on Christmas Eve?"

Lupin bore the same mildly surprised yet solemn expression, he too nodded after a brief moment of silence. Harry felt like he was missing something there, something he couldn't quite put his finger on – a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that occurred every so often nowadays.

"So…" Deciding to push that thought to the further back of his mind yet, Harry looked up at Lupin hopefully. "You know I don't want to see the Minister. And we are told not to be seen by him. Can't I…?"

Lupin merely looked at him, there was something peculiar about his expression: he looked as if he wanted Harry to go on pushing his case, yet there was a hint of reminiscence somewhere between the amusement.

Harry paused in his tracks briefly and understood. "I – my Dad used to do this as well, didn't he?" he sighed in defeat, "all the excuses and begging."

Lupin chuckled. "I can't deny it," he said fondly.

Harry eyed him, he was feeling oddly mischievous suddenly and decided to push his luck. "My Dad always got to go with you in the end though, didn't he?"

"Well -"

"Yes he did."

"But -"

"You know he always did."

"Harry -"

Lupin was almost laughing now; Harry seized his chance and hopped onto the bed, pushing Lupin under him. "Say yes," he begged with the best puppy eye he could think of.

Lupin thumped back against the pillow. "Now that looks like something Sirius would do," said he in a failing attempt to suppress a grin.

"Shall I wag my - no, I haven't got a tail – shall I wiggle my rear-end, then?" Harry asked with mock sincerity, pinning himself down further, "is that something you would want to see? Do you really want to see that?"

Lupin was positively choking with laughter now.

"Stop it, you abhorrent child!"

"Oho, no, _professor_ -"

There was a sudden tug on his collar and Harry's mock protest was muffled by a fervent kiss. Lupin's pull was strong, stronger than it had been and with more strength than Harry had anticipated. The kiss came almost as a surprise; Harry was sure he was going to be told-off any second, yet Lupin did not seem to mind. In fact, as Harry instinctively, he felt Lupin had enjoyed the almost childish assault he brought on.

* * *

_A/N: Long time no see. My excuses are good to myself, but perhaps poor to you guys. I stick to my promise of finishing this story eventually - I will try to update very, very slowly. Thanks for all those who have reviewed, you keep me going. )_


End file.
